Final Fantasy X: Her Eternal Calm
by Yunasdestiny
Summary: You know the story. But what if Yuna had chosen a different path for her ending, and ultimately create a new beginning? Her love for Tidus will change the course of Spira and the Eternal Calm forever. Full summary inside. R&R! YunaxTidus, COMPLETE!
1. Eternal Calm: Prolouge

_**The Eternal Calm**_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters or world of Final Fantasy X. But I do own this story.

**A/N:** Welcome to my third fanfic: Final Fantasy X: Her Eternal Calm. This was an idea that I had the other night as I was writing another chapter to one of my other fanfics.

**Summary:** For a thousand years, Sin ravaged Spira. Every ten years, only the strongest Summoners and their Guardians lay down their lives in hopes to bring an age of peace known as the Calm. A young Summoner named Yuna, finds herself following in her father's, Lord Braska, footsteps. Despite the protest of her friends, Yuna carries on, determined to bring another Calm. Together with Wakka, Lulu, Rikku, Auron, and a mysterious man named Tidus, she completes the task at hand. During their journey, Yuna finds herself in a fleeting romance with Tidus, only to find that he is nothing more than the Dream of the Fayth, and will disappear with the defeat of Sin. The story takes place after the seven of them erradicate Sin for good, bringing what would be known as the Eternal Calm. Her Eternal Calm.

Read and Review! Enjoy :)

_**

* * *

**_The airship hung in the sky that day. As the dawn of a new day greeted us, there was an overwhelming sense of satisfaction. We had finally done it. The age of Sin had finally come to an end. No more would it ravage towns, and take the lives of Spira. No more would people cringe in fear. No longer would Summoners give their lives so that people could sleep in peace. More importantly, Yuna would go on living her life.

I inhaled the atmosphere around me, taking in, and relishing our accomplishments. For this would be the first, and last time that I could. Once the Fayth stopped dreaming, I would no longer exsist. My story would end here.

"We finally did it!" Rikku beamed as Yuna sent the last of the Aeons.

The seven of us exchanged smiles, silently patting each other on the back for our efforts. I strained to hear the last of the life being drained out of Fayth's Scar, hearing their cries fade off into the dawn. Looking down at my hands, I braced myself mentally, expecting to see a translucent outline of what once use to be whole. But my eyes winced when I noticed it was quite the opposite.I felt all over my body, expecting to come upon a piece that had started to fade, but I found none. I wasn't disappearing at all. I was still whole. Was I dreaming?

It wasn't until I heard gasps fill the air, that I looked up at my friends. Their eyes were wide, and mouths were opened. And at first, I had expected the sudden display of surprise to be over the fact that I wasn't joining the throng of pyreflies that circled the airship, but that was forever wiped out of my mind when I settled my gaze upon Yuna. She was just smiling, as she always did, and I had caught her as she was turning her back to the rest of us. What was everyone staring at?

"Yuna?" I questioned, taking a step forward.

Her head had hung low, but at the sound of my voice, it raised to meet the horizon. She turned to me slowly, and her eyes met mine. Those eyes...a deep cerulean blue, and an endless emerald shimmered. Tears danced on the rims of her eye lids, but still, she smiled. Behind that glorious smile of hers, laid sadness. But...why?

I smiled at her and whispered, "I'm not going anywhere, Yuna. We can finally enjoy this together."

Almost as if my voice had triggered it, a tear rolled down her cheek. Of course my first instinct was to wipe it away. I didn't ever want to see Yuna cry unless it was out of happiness. She looked happy, and yet pained. I looked back down at my hands to make sure I wasn't dreaming, and slid the glove off my right hand. And chuckled when I noticed my hands were in fact, still whole. I looked back up at Yuna, and brought my hand to her cheek, only to have it go right through her.

I took a step back, hearing my friends find their voices, only to be replaced with sobs. Suddenly, I couldn't breathe. All I could do was stare into Yuna's eyes, searching for an answer. As time passed, the once bright and cheerful woman in front of me started to dissipate.

"No..." I exhaled as a lump rose to my throat.

"Tidus, I have to go. I'm sorry I couldn't share the Eternal Calm with you." she whispered as she turned to the rest of the ship.

Before I could stop myself, I felt my face become hot with sadness, and salty tears ran freely down my tanned face.

"Everyone, I thank you for helping me along the way. Goodbye." Yuna bowed slowly as she made her way to the edge of the deck.

I watched her summoners kimono sway in the breeze, and her body glowed brighter with a spectrum of colors as the sun shined right through her. Almost as a reflex, my body took off after her, only to be met with the cold, steel of the airship on my knees. I had completely went through her.

"Tidus!" Wakka yelled out to me, a little too late. But I could only faintly hear him. All my thoughts focused on Yuna.

"This can't be," I whispered, choking back desperate sobs, "It was supposed to be me, Yuna. I was supposed to be the one to go!" I cried out as I regained my footing with my back toward the group.

Her footsteps echoed through the atmosphere. Even though she was approaching me, the sound of her tiny feet seemed to echo eerily, almost as if she was becoming less and less real. More proof that she would be gone in a matter of minutes. Gone forever from the place she'd called home for seventeen years. Vanishing from the place she was willing to give her life for.

She crept up behind me, and stood there, "I love you, Tidus." her voice faintly lingered, echoing in the recesses of my mind.

She leaned in, and attempted to kiss my cheek. And though she never really touched my skin with her lips, I could feel the warmth of her envelope me. Closing my eyes, I tried to will her to stay. I never wanted her to leave me. I wanted to be with her always.

As I tried to form those three words, she slipped through me. As time stopped, we were one. All my fears and worries died, and I was replaced with love. Her soul lingered there long enough for me to feel her spirit smile, before she came out the other side. I watched as her toes grazed the edge, and she turned to face us, letting her eyes meet her friends one by one, until they finally fell to mine.

My gaze pleaded with hers, and she just smiled. With one final bow and a single tear that sparkled in the morning sun, she brought her hands to her chest, and let her fingers intertwine with each other. Closing her eyes slowly and nodding, she let herself fall. As if in slow motion, she drifted into the clouds away from us forever.

The seven of us had fought, bled, cried, and loved our way to the end. Defeating Sin forever, and ridding Spira of it's shackles. It was only then, when I felt the sting of bitterness which left a sour taste in my mouth. The price we paid, had been great. Yuna was nothing more than a memory. One that would be with us until our last breath. We had found a way to save her, yet she didn't stand here with us.

The Eternal Calm broke with the dawn, as did my heart.

* * *

**A/N: **This chapter is short, but it has it's purpose. I added in some of the original dialogue of the ending, but I added things in here and there, making this my own ending. Great opening for a story I think.


	2. Just Another Day

**_Just Another Day_**

Here we go. Chapter 2! Quick shout out to Wisdombook34! Thank you again for all the wonderful reviews and encouragement! I try my best to keep my readers pleased. Anyway, onward! Review please please please! And as always, ENJOY! :)

**_

* * *

_**_**Tidus' POV**_

I opened my eyes as the sun crept through the curtains, just as the wind rustled them. I may not have wanted to open my eyes, but they did on their own.

"Another day. Same as any other." I whispered groggily.

I looked all around me, only to find that I was still in the same place. Besaid. I heard children laughing in the village, carrying on with some sort of game. The parents right behind them telling them to be careful and mind their younger siblings.

The world was definitely moving on. Everybody was embracing a world without Sin. That is, everybody but me. I sat up and looked down at the blankets, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. The sun no longer held my interest. I wanted to be forever comforted by darkness. Though, even in darkness, I was plagued by the images burned into my memories. Memories of Yuna.

I slowly got out of my bed, and made my way to the bathroom to start the annoying ritual of making myself presentable for the others. Even if I felt the way they did, I had to uphold my cheerful disposition. Sometimes I wondered if it was harder for them, then it was me. They'd known Yuna longer than I ever did. Did their hearts ache for her as mine did?

I drug myself into the steamy shower, and let it run over me as I had a million times before. So much of my life died on the airship that day. I used to feel at home in or around water. And now? Not even the water could replace the void. Nothing ever did, and I thought nothing ever could. I sighed, as I watched the water roll off my slightly reddish skin. The more I thought about things, the more I felt tears start to rise.

"This wasn't how it was supposed to be..." I sighed.

And like the sun rises and the moon falls, I let the tears silently drift from my eyes. This is the only time during the day that I could cry, and nobody would notice. I didn't have to explain myself away, and I could just let myself slip into the arms of sorrow. As the tears mixed with the water, I found myself thinking aloud.

"I know that I have friends here. But now Spira feels just as cold and distant as it did when I first got here. The day you left me, Yuna, you took my very reason to exsist."

I leaned forward and continued to writhe in pain as the water slowly turned cold. Forcing myself to turn the knobs, I took a rugged breath and forced my body to carry on with the day.

"Good morning, Tidus." Lulu smiled as I entered my kitchen.

"Same to you, Lulu." I chuckled as I smelled something coming from her general direction, "Some body likes to make themselves at home."

"Ah, well, I just figured you'd be hungry. That and Wakka was grumbling." she giggled, continuing to make breakfast.

"Uh huh. Well, do you feel the need to do it every morning? I can cook you know." I approached her and peered over her shoulder to see what smelled so good.

Lulu had taken to coming in every morning, and fixing me breakfast. I guess now that Yuna isn't around, she needs someone to fret over. There toward the end of Yuna's pilgrimage, I started to understand their bond. Some how, I felt as Lulu was like my sister, or my mother. And I guess...after that day, Lulu felt the same about me as she had done about Yuna. Usually Lulu, Wakka and I started off the morning the same way. Lulu cooking, Wakka complaining, and me watching the friendly banter in silence.

"Oh stop it," she playfully shooed me from the stove, "you know nothing you cooked could compare to mine. Besides, would you rather eat alone?"

"Course not." I smirked as I heard a noise coming from the door way, "Quit sulking and get in here, Wakka! Do we have to go through this _every _day?" I chuckled as he shuffled in with his head hung low.

"Stop it, ya? Can't a man sulk in peace?"

"No, he cannot." Lulu scoffed as she turned off the stove and brought our plates over to the table.

"Another day, same as any other." I chuckled softly as we sat down to eat.

Just then, a gentle breeze flew in from the open window behind me. And while that shouldn't have bothered me, it felt different. Almost as if...nah. Just my imagination.

* * *

_**Yuna's POV**_

"See? This is how it's supposed to be." I said smiling as I watched them from Farplane.

There's so much I wanted to say to him, but I couldn't. Every night was the same. I watched him cry himself to sleep, and as such, I watched him cry before leaving his room. I would peer into his dreams, and the same one played every single night. The night that I left them there. My heart ached each time a tear would fall, and I wanted to just run to him and tell him that everything would be ok. But I knew I couldn't. I was here, and he was there.

"Good morning, Yuna."

I turned around and seen my father, Lord Braska, smiling at me. "Morning, daddy!" I replied, as I quickly erased the vision from the mist.

I ran to him and found myself being tightly embraced by him. This is the one thing I don't regret. Seeing my father and mother again. It was nice. When I made my decision to come to the Farplane, this is one of the things I hadn't thought about.

"So, what's my beautiful daughter up to today?" he asked merrily.

"Oh nothing. A little of this and that." I answered cheerfully.

Braska grabbed my hand and we walked among the flowers. Each day was different from the last. There was always something new to see, or do. Sometimes I'd go with my father, or my mother. Then there were other times I'd go with both of them, or we'd pick up Sir Auron and Sir Jecht along the way. It was truly amazing to see so many familiar faces.

The first few months had been hard. But once I got settled in and come to terms with my decision, I looked at it in a new light. I got to experience first hand, at what I had done. All the dead that I had sent, the beauty, and reconnecting with family and friends I thought would be lost forever because of Sin. Not only had I been able to do that, but here, I was considered royalty. Even though I wasn't on Spira with the living, I was still considered and referred to as 'High Summoner Yuna' or 'Lady Yuna'. People would bow, and I would blush. Others would smother me with praise and flattery, and I would smile sheepishly. As modest as I was, I would always smile like I had done all my life. It was truly a blessing, and often a distraction.

Then...there were times I'd catch myself thinking what it would have been like if I had stayed behind. What would have happened to me if I had helped rebuild Spira? And of course with all that in mind, I couldn't help but to think about Tidus. Everything came back to him. Either way, if I had stayed, I wouldn't have had him by my side. So in a sense, I never would have obtained what I had truly wanted. So my decision to seek some kind of happiness, lead me down this path. For the first time since I had made my decision to become a summoner, my fate and destiny was in my hands.

In all honesty, my decision was never hard. When I look back on it, he was never given a choice. Sir Jecht brought him to Spira to help me, and he was thrusted into my world. His friends, his fame, even his life, was interrupted and put on hold to help save _mine._ Even if his world was nothing more than a dream, Zanarkand was as real to him, as Spira was to me. Yes, I grew to love him, and deep down, I knew he felt the same. But the world was dripping with sorrow and despair, and I knew that a life without him meant a never ending struggle for me. He was stronger than I was. So, with all that rolling around in my head, I chose my path. I would help destroy Sin with him by my side, and allow him to live a life that had been cut short. And as for me, I would come to the Farplane and watch over him and my friends. But still, it hurt to be without him. It hurt me more than it ever did when I learned that I would have died summoning the final aeon.

"Yuna?" Braska called out to me, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yes, daddy?"

"Are you ok? You seem out of sorts."

As much as it hurt me to deceive my own father, I smiled...and nodded.

"You know, we all watch you." he chuckled as he rubbed his chin, "We also know that you watch Tidus every night and day."

I gasped and blushed heavily, "I uh, well...see I can explain!"

"Why, Braska, I do believe you embarrassed your own daughter." Jecht snorted a little ways from us.

"Lady Yuna, I don't think I've ever seen you blush so much at the mention of Tidus' name." Auron approached from the other direction.

"What is it with everybody? Don't you know when to give me my space?" I turned from all of them in attempts to hide any more emotion.

"You three should be ashamed of yourselves." a feminine voice sweetly rang through the Farplane.

"He's your husband!" I laughed as I ran to welcome my mother with a genuine smile.

"Braska, how many times have I told you?"

"I know. I'm sorry, Verena." Braska smiled as he walked over to us.

"Don't tell me, tell Yuna." she laughed, "And as for you two..."

Jecht sighed, "Yeah, yeah, yeah..."

"I never thought I'd see the day I was reprimanded by anyone." Auron huffed.

I watched them carry on as I fell into a fit of laughter. I always found it hilarious when my mother would scold all three of them. Served them right, though. Didn't I deserve _some_ privacy even if I was stuck with them for eternity? And as soon as I thought about eternity with them, my attention turned back to Tidus.

"I wish...we could be together like them. I miss you." I said under my breath, before getting back to the friendly banter and continuing on.


	3. Beyond nothing, Angels cry

**_Beyond nothing, Angels cry_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy X characters, or the song "Arms of an Angel". Credit goes to the appropriate peoples. But the story line is credited to yours truly!_  
_**

**_

* * *

_**_**Tidus' POV**_

I sat on the beach looking out to the expansive ocean. And like everything else, I couldn't seem to grasp it's true beauty. I felt like I didn't deserve it. This world wasn't my own, and yet it was. I wasn't supposed to be here, and yet here I am. Ironic.

The waves crashed onto the shore, the gulls cried out to the breeze, and the setting sun kissed every inch of life. Once again, the whole of the world was falling into darkness, and would soon be caught by the peaceful arms of slumber. Sighing, I picked myself up off the sand, and brushed it lazily off my clothes.

"Even if I wanted to fall peacefully like the rest of Spira, I couldn't." I cursed into the wind.

The thing is, as much as I yearned for darkness, I also feared it. Why am I not able to have one night? Just one dreamless night, away from the images that haunt the one place that are supposed to be an escape? Not even so much a dreamless night, but even if it's just of you and I during happier times? Haven't we suffered enough?

As all those questions ran through my head, I stomped off toward my house. Slowly, my heart was transforming. The pieces couldn't be put back together, and as such, the hurt was shifting into anger and resentment. I was starting to resent life, love, happiness, and I especially resented people who had all three. The more I tried to become the old me, the more the anger coursed through my veins.

Stepping through the house, I forcefully removed my shirt and slipped into my pajama bottoms. Something had to give, didn't it? It can't be like this forever. The more I thought about that, I started to wonder how Yuna would have handled this situation. How would she have delt with my leaving her?

It didn't take me long to answer my own question as I threw myself on to my bed.

"You wouldn't have let it turn into anger." I whispered, throwing the covers around me and adjusting my pillow.

For some reason, thinking about how Yuna would have handled my leaving, reminded me of something I once told her when we visited the Farplane on her pilgrimage.

_"When a lovebird dies, the one left behind...It just gives up living so it can join its mate"_

As I recalled the distant memory, it made perfect sense. Yuna wouldn't have been angered. She would have just pushed herself to pretend to be happy, until she just couldn't carry on anymore. I wished I could have had half the courage Yuna did. Maybe I wouldn't feel so lost. Maybe then I'd be able to live on for her.

The more I thought, the angrier I became. Each question, each answer, only reminded me of how I was once independent. I never had to rely on other people before. I had managed just fine on my own, and now look at me. I can't even think straight since she left. Tears stung my eyes, but they weren't like the tears I shed every night for the past year. They were tears of anger.

"I don't want to think anymore!" I shouted as the tears rained down on my pillow, and my sobs escaped freely.

Before I knew what was happening, my fists were pounding whatever was in reach. I didn't want to sleep, I didn't want to think, I didn't want to do anything. But, when all you have is nothing, what lies beyond that?

* * *

_**Yuna's POV**_

I walked among the quiet fields, listening to the serene sounds of the pyreflies. They danced around gracefully, and peacefully. Free spirits wandering around without a care. I smiled as they lightly caressed my transparent skin. The big difference between here and Spira, is that here, there was room to breathe. Then again, what do I know? I have no idea what Spira is like anymore. I'm sure it's changed in the year I've been gone. And hopefully, for the better.

As quickly as the thought came to mind, I cursed myself silently, for I knew what followed. Thoughts of Tidus. The pyreflies automatically reacted to my thoughts, and formed a glowing path. As they did, their echoing sighs beckoned me to follow. My head tilted slightly, because this had never happened before. The calling tugged at me, and I felt drawn to follow.

As I reached the edge of the island I now called home, the pyreflies circled fiercely over the edge. With each passing second, I couldn't tell where they started and ended, until the formed what looked to be a portal that grew brighter. Shielding my eyes from the light, I waited anxiously to see what they were doing.

The light began to dim, my arm relaxed and let gravity pull it to my side, and I just stared at the vision. It was Tidus. I couldn't control the smile that danced across my lips as he appeared. It was more of a reflex. But as quickly as the smile had appeared, it soon became replaced with a frown. I studied the vision closer, and noticed him laying in bed fiercely punching pillows and beating the mattress. But what was worse than seeing him like that, was hearing his cries, and seeing the tears roll down his perfect face.

I quickly turned away, and tried to control the urge to cry. But that didn't work. It only made it worse as I continued hearing his sadness. My hands clasped to my chest, and as if I had lost control of my emotions, I wept with him. With him, and for him. And when I thought things couldn't get worse, I heard him speak.

_"I don't want to think anymore!"_

The only way I can describe what I felt then, would be to say it felt bittersweet. I loved hearing his voice. It was the most beautiful thing ever to grace my ears. Yet, his words were not the ones I wanted to hear him speak. They were harsh, cold, and dripped with anger and sorrow. I fell to my knees and cried for the first time since I had left him. I wanted so much to help him, but that was...

_"Help him, Yuna."_

"But...how?" I whispered to the voice of the pyrefiles.

I stood erect again, and faced the vision again. Tidus had calmed a bit, but he still cried like he did every night. Something else he was doing, was fighting sleep. He didn't want to return to the dreams that haunted him. I couldn't blame him.

_"Ease his pain."_

I contemplated on how I could achieve such a thing. I couldn't give Tidus what he wanted. He wanted me. He needed me. And I couldn't give it to him. Unless...

* * *

_**Tidus' POV**_

My eyes fluttered slowly, and I fought against them with all I had. I didn't want to sleep. I didn't want to return to the relentless nightmares that awaited my subconscious. It was too much to bare. I tensed my muscles, and shifted my body in hopes of waking up slightly.

A warm summer breeze entered the room, and came to a stand still over my bed. It was the same one I felt earlier that morning. Almost instantly felt calm. It felt as if it was holding me. I took a deep breathe and relaxed. But then...I thought I could hear something as well as feeling it. The voice was angelic and familiar. I strained my ears to see if I could hear it better.

_"It's ok to sleep, Tidus." _

The angelic voice echoed through me, touching my soul. I wanted to believe it, I yearned to. I knew who it was. I could never forget her voice. And the thought of hearing her, made me not want to sleep even more. As I tried to fight slumber, the warmth that enveloped me more, and a gentle hum danced in my ears.

_Spend all your time waiting, for that second chance. For a break that would make it ok._

_There's always some reason to not feel not good enough, and it's hard at the end of the day._

_You need some distraction, a beautiful release. Memories seep from my veins._

_Let me be empty, oh and weightless and maybe, you'll find some peace tonight._

_In the arms of an angel, fly away from here. _

_From this dark, cold, bedroom. And the endlessness that you fear._

_You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie._

_You're in the arms of the angel. May you find some comfort here._

"Yuna?" I whispered as she continued to sing, lulling me into brighter days. It was almost as if with each word, memories drained from her, into my mind.

_So tired of the straight line. And everywhere you turn, there's vultures and thieves at your back._

_The storm keeps on twisting. You keep on building the lies that make up for all that you lack._

_It don't make no difference. Escape one last time._

_It's easier to believe in this sweet madness. Oh, this glorious sadness, that brings me to my knees._

_In the arms of the angel, fly away from here._

_From this dark, cold bedroom. And the endlessness that you fear._

_You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie._

_You're in the arms of the angel, may you find some comfort here._

As I lay there, in what I was sure her invisible arms, I felt her love pouring deep into my soul. And for the first time in a year, I reflected on the better days. Each memory, bringing me closer and deeper into a peaceful slumber.

_You're in the arms of an angel. May you find some comfort here._

_

* * *

**Yuna's POV**_

I watched him slip into his dreams, and smiled.

"This is what you needed. If I have to do this every night, then so be it, my dear Tidus." I whispered as a blew a light kiss into the vision that had started to fade.

With the last image of him finally sleeping peacefully, thinking on better days, I turned and wandered back into the depths of the Farplane.

* * *

**_A/N: _**I changed some of the lyrics to the song to fit the situation more appropriately. I tried soooooo hard to reflect the mood of both characters, but while I was writing this chapter, I was secretly immersing myself in **Dissidia 012: Final Fantasy (Duodecim) **goodies! (Squeee! I can't wait! I've already pre-ordered mine and paid in full! So excited!) *Ahem* anyway, I hope I didn't disappoint! Review and let me know what you guys think!

**P.S. OH BY THE WAY! YUNA IN DISSIDIA 012! HELL YEAH! IT'S GOING TO ROCK MY SOCKS! SQUEEEE! **Ok, I think I'm finished now. (Slight pause) Yeah, I am. Though I'm secretly jumping up and down in my computer chair and squealing at all the new screenshots and videos.

Ciao~


	4. Never Question Something Good

**_Never Question Something Good_**

**Disclaimer: Don't own these awesome characters, but I own the story! DIBS!**

**A/N:** I know this a short chapter, and most of the others are as well. Well...compared to my other fanfics, they're extremely shorter. But I promise the story will get a lot better, and a lot longer than they have been.

Also! I wanted to give a shout out to Wisdombook34 and Twilight Yuna! Thanks again for the reviews, and to Twilight Yuna; I update as fast as I possibly can. I update about a chapter or two a day. Sometimes more, but I never usually go more than a day or two without updating. Hope that helps! Enjoy!

**_

* * *

_**_**Tidus' POV**_

Birds chirped outside my window, and another breeze blew it's way inside my room. The sun couldn't have shone brighter that morning. And for the first time in a year, I greeted the dawn with a grin slapped across my face.

Did that really happen last night? Did I actually dream of Yuna and I laughing and being happy together? Had I really felt and heard her? It seemed so real. Almost too good to actually _be _real. What ever it was, I didn't want to really question it. I was just naturally inquisitive. Then again, after three-hundred and sixty-five ish days (yes, I've counted the days we've been apart) of bad dreams, wouldn't you?

I stretched myself cheerfully, and giggled (yes, I said giggled.), "Thank you, Yuna." I whispered as I hopped out of bed.

As I entered the bathroom to begin my ritual, I twisted the knobs swiftly and hummed an upbeat tone. Where it came from, I dunno. Giving myself a once over in the mirror, I smiled at my reflection. I was giddy! I hadn't felt this good in so long, and I wanted to relish it. Stepping into the shower, I sighed with relief. How long had my heart restrained me from feeling this way?

And then...I did something I hadn't done since I was a kid. I sang. I sang loud, and I did so in the shower!

After I had done all I needed to do, I stood at the top of the stairs and listened carefully. And as if on cue, I heard the frying pan going, and I knew it was Lulu milling around in the kitchen. Fixing breakfast no doubt.

I bounded down the stairs, taking two and sometimes three at a time. Strutting over to the kitchen closer to Lulu, I noticed a bounce in my step. "Gooooood morning, Lulu!" I sang.

She turned to look at me, somewhat shocked with a hint of unexpected relief, "Well hello, Sir Tidus. To what do I owe the honor of your sunny disposition this morning?" she chuckled as I danced around her.

"Nothing." I grinned as I snagged a piece of freshly cooked sausage.

"So, how is she?" Lulu asked as she smacked my hand before I could snag another piece.

"How is who?" Wakka asked as he sat down at the table.

I just shrugged and joined him since I figured Lulu wasn't going to allow me to scavenge sausage anymore.

"Yuna." Lulu smiled as she brought the food to the table.

I chocked on my orange juice as soon as Lulu mentioned Yuna. I squinted my eyes, and tilted my head giving her, what I was sure a weird stare.

"What'd I miss, brudda?" Wakka mimicked my actions as he scratched his bright orange cow lick that was held up by that blue bandana.

"Tidus had a dream about Yuna." she smirked, taking a bite of her food elegantly.

"Seriously, Lulu..." I exhaled, "how do you _do_ that?"

Lulu sighed and raised her eyes to Wakka and me, "Tidus, you've known me for quite a while now. You should know the response I'm going to give you by now."

"Meh, meh, meh," I imitated a girly, nasally, mothering voice, which was nothing like Lulu's voice at all, "It's a giiiiiift."

Lulu glared at me and poked my right hand with her fork, wiped it off and continued eating, "That's right. It's a gift. " she giggled softly before continuing, "And if you're going to mock me, Tidus, at least make sure you try to get it right or I'll be forced to practice my black magic on you."

"Yikes! Trust me, brudda, you don't want to find out what that feels like. Ya?" Wakka chuckled only to be burnt by a stray fire spell that "accidentally" hopped from Lulu's index finger and on to Wakka.

I fell off my chair laughing as I watched Wakka jump up and yelp like a dog, running from one end of my house to the other. Tears clouded my vision as I got up in my chair and took a sip of my juice before looking over at Lulu.

"What?" she looked up innocently, "I honestly don't know how that happened!"

* * *

_**Yuna's POV**_

I couldn't help but to sit and laugh as I watched that morning's breakfast unravel the way it did. Somehow, I thought to myself, it feels like I've never left them. When I peer into their lives like this, I feel like I'm still a part of them.

"If doing what I did for you last night causes your spirits to be uplifted like this, Tidus, I'll come to you every night until you can go on." I laughed as I watched him acting up like his old self again.

"Having fun?" Braska chuckled from behind me.

I turned around to see everyone watching me. Or, to be more accurate, they were watching me, watching Tidus. My father, my mother, Sir Auron and Sir Jecht stood there with grins as wide as the gorge in the Calm Lands.

"Ugh, not you too, mom!" I flushed with embarrassment.

"Yes. But, Yuna darling, unlike them, I'm not making fun of you." my mother smiled as she embraced me.

"Ok, you caught me." I sighed defeatedly, "Yes, I watch him every day. But I can't help myself!" I quickly came to my own defense, worried that I was going to receive a lecture about holding on to the living.

"That's what we're here to talk to you about, Yuna." Jecht said as he tried not to laugh.

"Huh?" I tilted my head in confusion.

"Yuna, there's been talk of you recently through out the Farplane. You're becoming a hot topic." Auron chuckled. He never was the type to care about embarrassing someone.

"About?" I asked as I crossed my arms.

"That." My father pointed to the vision that still remained behind me.

"Tidus?"

"Mhmm." My mother smiled again.

"The Fayth would like to see you. They have something they wish to discuss, and we're here to escort you." Auron smirked.

"Am...I in trouble for getting too involved?" I fidgeted with my hair.

"Nah. But we're not allowed to discuss anything else. So, you comin'?" Jecht asked.

I looked at them oddly for the longest time. I was scared, nervous, excited, anxious and...just any other emotion you could think if. If you could think it, I was that. Would they tell me I wasn't allowed to peek in on Tidus anymore? Would they tell me I had to put him in the past? Would I be told that I crossed the line last night in comforting Tidus?

I thought about these things, not really aware that I had just been standing there with a blank expression showing in my face.

"Does Lady Yuna need to fix her hair before we leave?" Auron playfully scoffed at me.

"No, I do not!" I grinned as I caught up with the rest of them, and followed them to where the Fayth awaited.

* * *

**A/N: **I figured it was time to shift gears a little bit in this chapter. I needed and wanted for the characters to lighten up a bit, and I found that writing this chapter was actually quite comical. Anyone who writes well, knows that in order for the readers to imagine it, you yourself, as the writer have to watch it unfold in your head. I tried reflecting that, and I hope that you readers can picture the characters actually doing this stuff. It's a wild ride to say the least. Note that I have taken some event from the game, and added them in there. I just can't help myself. I loved these two games more than you can imagine. Well...I guess it shows in my writing. Anywho, review, and happy reading! :)


	5. Give and Take

**_Give and Take_**

******Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, just the story!**

******A/N: **Yay another chapter! This time I made it a tad longer than the rest so far. Thank you for all the great reviews! Thanks to Twilight Yuna, Wisdombook34, and xYunieluvsTidusx******; **I appriciate the awesome positive reviews! Review and enjoy another chapter :)******  
**

* * *

_**Tidus' POV**_

I sat there drumming my fingers on the edge of the kitchen table, and my leg violently shook. Staring out the window, I watched the world and took in the beauty of Besaid that I had never done previously. As I tried to figure out what was bothering me, I felt eyes on me.

"Tidus?" Lulu called out to me calmly.

"Huh?" I replied as my gaze stood firmly on the opened window, fingers still drumming.

"You ok?"

"Uh huh."

My leg seemed to bounce faster, and the drumming increased steadily. My eyes kept fixating on the outside. I don't know what it was, but I was in some sort of a trance. I don't know what was wrong with me. Actually, I did. It was Yuna. It had to be. But something else was there. As I dug deeper into my thoughts, I felt something whack me in the back of the head and made a 'thud' sound.

"Ow!" I winced as I brought my hand to the back of my head rubbing the sore spot and checking to see if I was bleeding. "What the hell..."

I looked down and noticed a pretty thick book that laid open on the floor at my feet. I picked up the book and read the cover, 'Advanced Black Magic Arts'. I shot a glare over at Lulu who was leaning back in the chair with her arms draped across her chest delicately.

"You were driving me crazy with the drumming and shaking."

"Couldn't you have just said something like any other normal person would have?" I scowled.

"You had your chance." she replied as a grin inched in her lips.

I sighed and got up from my chair and paced the dinning room floor. My mind had just been clouded since breakfast. It was like I was a million miles away from everyone in the room. I didn't hate the way I was feeling, but it annoyed me. At least I was feeling _something_.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on? Or are you just going to scuff up the floor"

"Sorry, Lu. I'm just...distracted I guess." I sighed again.

"You _guess_?" Lulu giggled, "That's an understatement."

"Ugh I dunno! I feel like I'm going to burst out of my skin if I don't _do _something!"

"She getting to you that much, eh?" Lulu asked placing her elbows on the table and resting her hands under her chin looking at me as I sat down forcefully.

I couldn't help to just be in awe of Lulu. The way she reads minds is scary, and comforting.

"Yeah, I guess she kinda is. But...why is the question."

"But I thought you said the dream was good? Why would you be questioning one good night out of so many bad ones?"

"It was. And I don't want to, but something...isn't right, you know?" I stared back at Lulu with a perplexed expression.

"Honestly, Tidus, I would be questioning why this is the first and only good night you've had since she left. Not the other way around, you know?"

"You're right. But I can't help it. Maybe I just need to distract myself. I'm going to drive you all crazy if I keep this up." I ran my hand through my hair and exhaled forcefully.

"Afternoon!" Wakka quipped as he entered the house.

"Wakka?" Lulu caught his attention while still looking at me.

"Yes?"

"Give Tidus something to do." she demanded in a friendly tone.

"Well hello to you too, Lu." he scoffed.

"Hello, Wakka." she waved her hand lazily, "Now, give Tidus some sort of project to do."

I smiled at Wakka and approached him giving him a high five as I stepped into the kitchen to grab a drink.

"No can do I'm afraid." he responded taking a seat at the table.

"And why is that?" Lulu finally broke her gaze from me and turned to Wakka.

"We got company coming in today. I even canceled Blitz practice."

"No way!" I laughed. If anyone knew Wakka, you'd know that blitz plays a big part in his life. And it used to be my number one love.

"I know, ya? I've never canceled blitz!" he chuckled.

"So, who is it that's coming in then?" I asked.

"Well-"

"Hiya!" a youthful voice squealed from the door way interrupting Wakka.

I turned to the door to see who it was, but I only saw a blur fly by me, and then I didn't see Lulu. I looked down at my feet and seen the poor black mage sprawled out on the floor tangled up with a blonde bubbly girl.

"Rikku?" I questioned as I tilted my head to the side in amusement as I chuckled.

"I'm sorry, Lulu! Let me help you up." she giggled, offering her hand to Lulu.

After a few seconds, Rikku turned to me and smiled widely. "Rikku at your service!"

Eyeing her over a few minutes, I realized why it took me a second to recognize her. She was a far cry from the Rikku I remembered from the pilgrimage. She was slightly taller than I remembered, but was still short in comparison to me. Her hair was now this braided and wild quaff that was held up by a blue bandanna, and was adorned with beads. Now, I slapped myself mentally for thinking what I did when I looked at her body. She wore nothing more than a yellow bikini top, and a beige colored mini skirt that had straps coming out from the sides and rested on her hips. She looked...good. I don't want to say hot, because I thought of Rikku as my little sister. I think I finally wrote it off as, out of all of us, Rikku had changed the most.

"What brings you around these parts?" I chuckled as I forced my thoughts elsewhere.

"Taking a much needed vacation. Vidran has us running all over Spira working on machina. So, how's my favorite bunch of people!" she bubbled, pulling everyone in for a group hug.

I couldn't help but to laugh. "Well, Lulu is pretty much the same as always. Wakka still rants and plays blitz, and I..."

"Tidus has been love sick all morning dreaming about Yuna." Lulu cut me off. I can only assume it was because I said she was the same as always, but in truth she kinda wasn't. Not really. The only thing that changed about Lulu was the fact that she had lightened up a bit.

"Ohhhh." Rikku smiled as a blush crept up my cheeks.

"Well, I have something I wanted to talk to you about anyway. Which is the other reason I'm here on such short notice."

"Eh?" I asked.

"Well, word has it you've been in this depressive state lately. I figured you needed some cheering up, you know?" she smirked.

"Uh...huh?" I chuckled nervously, "Who told you that?"

"Who else?" she giggled looking at Wakka and Lulu.

Suddenly, I didn't feel so spirited. I almost felt...guilty. Had I really been that bad? I thought I was good at locking my feelings away. Apparently not. Then again, I was stupid at even thinking I could, especially around Lulu.

"I uh, have to take care of something upstairs. Excuse me." I mumbled as I made a mad dash for my bedroom.

I quickly shut my door and ran to the bathroom, shutting that door too. Looking at my reflection in the mirror, I noticed the color had drained from my face. I felt as if I was going to be sick. Quickly turning on the cold water, I splashed my face a few times and grabbed the sides of the sink.

Slowly, I felt my old emotions worming their way into me. The emptiness, sadness, anger...all of it was resurfacing. But..why? I was happy a few moments ago. No, that's a lie. I was crawling out of my skin, and I had the lump on the back of the head to prove it.

I shut off the water and patted my face dry with a towel and stared at my reflection some more. Those eyes that stared back at me, those weren't my eyes. They were dim and sad. Mine used to sparkle and shine, looking like the ocean with their deep blue coloration. I opened the bathroom door and made my way over to the bed and softly sat on the edge of it.

Something that Rikku had said set it off. No, that can't be right. Could it have been the fact that Wakka and Lulu were aware of my problems? That felt more like the right answer. I felt like I had let them down. Yuna wanted us to enjoy life, and I had been throwing mine away. I was being selfish. The closer I got to the answer, the more and more I felt a familiar pain in my stomach. And as always, tears threatened to fall. I gripped the edge of my bed and angrily blinked them back.

"No. I won't cry. Not now."

All I wished for then, was to have that happiness back that I woke up to this morning. And as soon as I wished for that to return to me, I thought about why I _had_ been happy. Yuna. She was the only reason. Then I started to want Yuna, and I just fell to pieces. My heart started breaking once more into a million pieces, and I felt each one of them fall. And for each one that fell, a hot salty tear would fall from my cheek.

"Yuna, why?" I whispered as I laid back on the bed and looked out the window.

* * *

_**Yuna's POV**_

I fidgeted with my nails nervously as we approached the gates. Part of me wanted to turn around and run away, but the other half of me was just to curious to get up the courage to do so. I don't know what I feared more; being told I couldn't connect with Tidus the only way I could, or worse, that I would be given a lecture about doing so.

"Yuna?" my father called out to me, bringing me back to reality.

"Yes?" I squeaked.

"Go on. He's waiting."

"Oh, yeah." I raised my head and slowly made my way as the gates opened.

I turned around to look at everyone. And to my surprise, they all wore smiles, cheering me on silently. They even looked..._proud_. Giving them the most confident smile I could, I turned and made my way to the Fayth.

To be honest, this place didn't look any different from the rest of the Farplane. I walked down the path a little, and then I came to a clearing. The only thing that sat in the middle of it looked like...a bird bath? I had to stifle a giggle with my description of it. Honestly though, it was pretty. It looked to be pure crystal, with specks of what looked to be diamonds accenting it.

"Hello, Lady Yuna." a familiar boyish voice echoed.

I looked to my left, and sure enough, the little boy with a purple hood materialized in to a more visible shape. I say a boy, but he's actually much older than that. But then that's how it went. When he had become a Fayth, he was nothing more than a child. And as fate would have it, he was forever immortalized in such a state. Never the less, I smiled.

"Hello." I bowed.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" he asked. Though I couldn't see it through the shadow his hood cast over his child like features, I could tell he was smiling.

"Yes, it has." I nodded, "You sent for me?"

He just nodded and approached the lone crystal decoration in the middle of the clearing, motioning for me to come closer.

"Word has it, that you watch after your former guardian."

"Well, _guardians_." I made sure to turn his singular into a plural, "I watch over all of them."

It had been _partially_ truthful. I did watch after Lulu and Wakka. But if I were going to be completely honest, Tidus would have been in the fore front of all my reasoning.

"This is true. But surely _he_ was different from the rest?" he asked, and I could tell he was trying to stare into my soul.

I sighed and lowered my gaze to the ground, "Yes. I loved him."

"Loved?"

My head snapped up to face him again and I began to feel very uneasy. Therefore, I fiddled with my nails again.

"So you don't love him. You are, in fact, _still_ in love with him. I had thought as much." he giggled.

I couldn't believe what happened next. My emotions were all over the place. At first I was nervous, then I was happy to see the Fayth again, embarrassed that I had been caught, and now anger seemed to boil in the pit of my stomach at the thought of him finding it amusing.

"I'm not trying to be rude, but could you please get to the point?" I narrowed my eyes at him. I was honestly taken back by how sharp my tone was. When it came to Tidus, I was very protective for whatever reason.

"It's ok, Lady Yuna. Relax. I'm not here to mock you." he reassured me, and I could instantly tell I had left a lasting impression on him.

"I apologize, it's just a touch subject for me as I'm sure you understand."

He just nodded, "That's why I'm here. This is all about Tidus. After the last time we seen each other, I don't have to question your feelings for him."

The words he spoke rang too true. The last time I had seen the Fayth, everything changed. And when I thought back, I almost regret being so short with him. It left a bitter taste in my mouth and I felt sick to my stomach.

"Do you know what this is?" he motioned to the crystal ornament in front of us.

I shook my head, "No, I'm afraid I don't."

"Gaze into it."

I looked down on the bowl shaped top that was filled with water, "I see water..."

"Look closer. Open up your heart."

I did as he said, and I opened up my heart as I gazed into the fountain. As soon as I did, I was staring at Tidus. His perfect perfection was the clearest I'd ever seen it. Unlike the visions I conjured up outside of here, it was almost as if he were just laying in the water in front of me. I felt that if I placed my hand in the water, I could touch him.

"Watch closely, Yuna." the Fayth whispered as I looked at him and then back at Tidus.

_"Yuna, why?" _

My heart wrenched as I watch him cry there on his bed. It pained and cut me deeply when he did. Out of instinct, I closed my eyes and started humming softly. I wasn't humming anything in particular, I just wanted my voice to reach him and soothe him. Take all his pain away. And almost instantly, he stopped crying and smiled.

The Fayth dipped his finger into the water, causing ripples and Tidus faded from the water.

"What did you do that for?" I asked with a puzzled expression on my face.

"You really can't help it, can you?"

Then the nervousness crept up on me again, "D-did I do something wrong?"

"No. Of course not. But I have to say, you baffle me, Lady Yuna."

"Huh?" I brought my right hand under my chin and rested my elbow on my left arm trying to discipher his words. "How so?"

The Fayth circled me as he thought to himself. After a few minutes, he stepped away and turned his back on me. A few more minutes passed, and he approached the crystal statue one more time.

"There's something I want you to watch." he whispered, and I just nodded.

_**Flashback:**_

_"Lady Yuna, how can I help you?"_

_"I want to negotiate a deal with you."_

_"Oh?"_

_"He will fade when we defeat Sin. That's what you were talking about when you said 'We will wake, and our dream will end. Our dream will vanish.'"_

_"So, you figured it out."_

_"I did. That's why I'm here now."_

_"You have my full attention, Lady Yuna."_

_"I want to take his place. Take me in exchange for his his life."_

_"But he is our dream. You, are not."_

_"I know you can do something! Please, I am willing to fade in his place."_

_"Didn't he strive to find a way to keep you alive? All this time your guardians have strived to keep you alive and protect you, and you'd throw all of that away?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because if he fades, all his work with have meant nothing. I understood the path I took. I was willing to throw my life away for the Calm. It's all I've ever known. But he...he didn't have a choice."_

_"Have you discussed this with him?"_

_"...No."_

_"Do you plan to?"_

_"No. When we defeat Sin, he will fade. I will remain, forced to face everyday without him, and knowing the truth. I...want him to experience what I was giving me life for. I want him to experience Spira without Sin. I've had that chance, and I wish nothing less for him."_

_"So, you have a chance to beat Sin, and live to tell the tale, yet you'd be willing to give up your life for another?"_

_"Yes. I will gladly take his place. Would you do this for me in exchange for letting you rest?"_

_"Are you sure you want to do this, Lady Yuna?"_

_"I've thought this through. This is the path I wish to take. Do you accept?"_

_"Very well. At the fall of Sin, you will take Tidus' place as the one to fade. Your life in exchange for Tidus' exsistance. You have my word, Lady Yuna."_

_"I thank you for your kindness."_

_**End Flashback:**_

"I remember it like it was yesterday..." I whispered.

"You willingly gave your life for him. Yet you look in on him every day. Your bond with him is still as strong now as it was then. You can't stand to seem him in pain, and you ease it. That's why you're here."

"I'm...not sure I understand."

"Do you want a second chance?"

I just stared at him with a blank expression on my face. Part of me wanted to be excited about what he had just said, but I didn't want to fill myself with false hope. Was that even possible?

"It is possible, but it will be far from easy. It's not like you'll be able to just reappear in Spira and run off into the sunset with him."

"So what do I need to do?" I asked becoming more intrigued at the idea.

"Nothing in life is free. To get something, you have to give. Take some time to think about it. When you find your answer, come speak to me again, and we'll discuss it."

"How long do I have?" I asked.

"However long you need. Take your time and don't be hasty in your decision." he smiled.

Before I could ask him anything else, his ghost like figure dissipated, and I stood alone. His words shook the very foundation of my soul. Second chance? Of course something like that wouldn't be easy. But I think deep down, what plagued me the most, was the last things he said. 'Nothing in life is free. To get something, you have to give'. What did he mean by that?

I slowly walked myself back toward the gates, lost deep in thought. I had given my life for Tidus'. Wasn't that enough? Then again, this was referring to a 'second chance'. This was something I was going to have to think over, like he said. And I'm pretty sure it was going to take up every bit of my thoughts. All my thoughts except for Tidus.


	6. Minds set, Decisions made

**_Minds set, Decisions made_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these sexy characters, but I own the story!**

**A/N:** This chapter is short, but for good reason. The story is going to start taking off from here, but I wanted to establish where both Yuna and Tidus were in their lives. What they were feeling, how they were dealing with everything, etc. Don't want to give too much information away, so I'll let you read on to figure things out for yourselves.

Thanks again for all the reviews! It's awesome! Enjoy! :)

**_

* * *

_**_**Tidus' POV**_

"Rikku!" I shouted as I ran back down the stairs clumsily. As quickly as I felt myself falling victim to my dark emotions, I was just as quick to snap out of it. "Rikku!"

"W-what?" she hollered back alarmed.

I stood at the bottom of the stairs and planted my hands on my knees and bent over to catch my breath. All three of them stood there looking at me like I was crazy or something. I couldn't really blame them. It was sudden, but so was Yuna's voice. I know I heard it, even if it was faint. She was there! She had to be!

"What did you mean you wanted to talk to me?" I finally managed to get out between my pants.

"Huh?" she stared at me and scratched her right cheek with her finger. A Rikku thing she always did when she was confused.

"You said you were here to talk to me about something? Wakka and Lulu said I'd been...well you know."

"Oh! Yeah!" She hopped up all excitedly, "Well, I just figured since I was traveling around with some friends around Spira, that I'd ask you to tag along. You know? Get out and see how much Spira has changed and all that good stuff!"

I sat there and thought about what Rikku had just said. Maybe this is what I needed. As much as I liked being around Wakka and Lulu, staying here in Besaid wasn't really helping. All I did was lay around and drown myself in sorrow, thinking about how much I missed Yuna. After all, this was her home. This is where it all started for both of us.

The thing is though, I think I got down to the bottom of what had been bothering me. I wanted to know why. Why had Yuna faded and not me? I was the dream, I was supposed to have faded, not the other way around. I needed answers, and I wasn't going to get them sitting around here. Maybe this could work in my favor.

"I'll go. There's...something I need to do, and maybe I can do that by traveling."

"You really didn't have much of a choice." Lulu giggled.

"Eh?" I tilted my head and squeaked a bit.

"We were gonna make you go, ya?" Wakka laughed as he punched my arm playfully.

"Gee, thanks! I can tell how much I'm loved around here!" I whined playfully.

"Come on, Ti! We'll have so much fun!" Rikku squealed as she drug me out of my own house. All I could see was Wakka laughing and Lulu waving.

"Send our love!" Lulu yelled out.

I couldn't help but to have a blank expression on my face as I was pulled off. Had they planned all this? Sure it was my decision to go, but if I hadn't wanted to, would I have still had a choice? Either way, I thought it was better to forget about it. I had some searching to do. I had to know why Yuna was gone and I was still here. Maybe if I could find a reason, I could move on. And as soon as I thought about moving on, I felt sick to my stomach. No way did I want to forget about Yuna. I loved...no I _love_ her more than anything in life.

* * *

_**Yuna's POV**_

_"I'll go. There's...something I need to do, and maybe I can do that by traveling."_

I sat and watched Rikku drag him out of the house. I was glad to see I had helped him again, but something else was bothering me. Was Tidus trying to forget about me? Push me further back into his memories so it didn't hurt as much? The thought of Tidus doing either of those made me feel sick.

I guess it made sense. Maybe it had just become too painful for him. But then I thought about what the Fayth said about a second chance. If Tidus is trying to move on, do I want to go back? Would it hurt him even further? Would I even get this second chance?

"You always did worry too much about other people."

I spun around to see Jecht standing behind me.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Yuna," he sighed, "You've always been the one to worry about other peoples' happiness. You are just like your father. Not that I'm complainin', but sometimes you have to be selfish."

Standing this close to Sir Jecht, I couldn't help but to think about his ties to Tidus. After all, Jecht was Tidus' father. With that in mind, I blushed thinking about my feelings for Tidus in front of his father.

"Sir Jecht, I appreciate your concern but..."

"But what? You love him don't cha?" Jecht cut me off as he folded his arms across his chest.

I simply nodded. Everybody knew I did.

"Then what are you waitin' for? You've been given a chance! Take it!"

"But...what if he...I mean, it looks to me like he's trying to move on. Maybe my going back will do nothing more than hurt him."

"Pfft, he's my son, Yuna. The truth is...I watch after him too. Same as you do." Jecht sighed and the tone in his voice had a hurt tone to it.

"He loves you just like I loved his mother. He's never gonna give up or forget. You mean too much to him."

"Jecht's right, Yuna. Tidus isn't trying to forget you." my father chimed in.

"Braska! How...long you been standin' there?" Jecht asked as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Long enough." Braska chuckled.

I felt flustered. I was so confused and my emotions kept eating away at me. I finally busted from holding it all in.

"I made my decision a year ago! I gave up my life for his, and I shouldn't go back on it! Eventually Tidus will learn to deal with my absense as I have his! Why are you all making this so difficult!"

"The thing is, Yuna, you haven't learned to deal with it. You want to be with him despite your choices. And so does Tidus." Auron answered in the most caring voice he could muster, "Besides, for once, I actually side with Jecht."

My eyes flew open widely. Did I just hear him right? Auron...agreed with Jecht? From all the stories I've been told, the two had a very strange friendship.

"So do I." Braska chuckled and exchanged smiles with the other two men.

"You do know the Farplane is going to implode now, right?" I chuckled.

"Yuna?" my mother called out to me.

I smiled as she came into view. I loved all this time I had with my mother. I needed her.

"You have done so much for Spira. It's time you let yourself find happiness. As much as I hate to say it, I agree with them. Tidus loves you more than any of us could ever hope to know. What your father and I have, or Jecht and his wife...pales in comparison. You see that don't you?"

She was right. My mother was always the voice of reason out of the four. I trusted her judgment. I couldn't help to notice a strange new feeling inside of me now after their words. Sure I still had my doubts, but they were right. What Tidus and I had...no what he _have_ is stronger.

"I...want to go. I want to be with Tidus." I whispered.

"That a girl!" Jecht cheered

"I shall go speak with the Fayth, and inform him of my decision." I nodded as I turned to see their smiling faces.

Of course they escorted me. Each and every one of them laughed and told me I was doing the right thing. That I did deserve to be happy. I had earned it after all my selfless acts thus far. I was far to modest to admit it out loud, but deep down I knew it was true. I shouldn't deny myself this. I won't deny myself this. I was going to be with Tidus, and nothing was going to get in the way of my happiness.


	7. Sphere Hunters, Nicknames, and Goodbyes

**_Sphere Hunters, Nicknames, and Goodbyes_**

******Disclaimer: I don't own the motley bunch, but I own the crazy story!**_  
_

**_

* * *

_**_**Yuna's POV**_

"So, you've returned?" the Fayths voice echoed through the clearing.

"Yes. I've made my decision." I nodded, "I want to be with him again."

"Very well. Then I shall explain the rules."

I stood there a little confused, and I'm sure it showed on my face.

"Rules?"

"As I told you before, Lady Yuna, this isn't going to be easy. You have to fight your way back to him."

"Whatever I have to do, I'll do it. Just point me in the right direction." I said as I tightened my fists by my side.

"You don't have to prove your love to me, but the guardians at the border of the two worlds will have to determine if you can pass through. They will test you, judge you, and decide if you are worthy enough to pass."

"If I'm worthy? Not to sound...egotistical, but have I not already done that? I mean..."

"Lady Yuna, the guardians are not aware of what happens on Spira, or the Farplane." he cut me off, "Since the beginning of time, they have guarded the border. No one has been allowed to pass back into the living after their souls have made it to the Farplane. Many have tried, and failed."

My mind was being sent into overdrive. Test, judge...fight? I was never doubting my decision, but more or less doubting myself. Would I be able to do this? Is our bond strong enough? Will love be enough to prove myself? Apparently everyone thinks so, otherwise I wouldn't be where I am right now. Tidus, do I have what it takes to come back to you?

"You said...I'd have to give something in order to get what I wanted. What did you mean by that?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"That is not for me to decide. The guardians will upon they're decision. There's really nothing else I can offer you, Lady Yuna." he sighed and looked up at me, "Are you still certain that you want to do this?"

I thought about a lot of things when he asked me. If I passed, I would be leaving everybody on the Farplane behind. But then again, I would be with Tidus. I wanted that more than anything. One day, death would find me, and I would be back on the Farplane when my time came. And I was ok with that mind set.

"Yes. I still wish to have my second chance with Tidus." I replied with a renewed determination resounding in my voice.

"I'm glad to hear that your resolve has not waivered. I expected no less from you, Lady Yuna." he smiled, "I will have your companions escort you to the 'Gate of Ages'. From there, you will have to continue down your path alone."

"Thank you. For everything." I bowed respectively.

"Good luck to you, Lady Yuna."

With one final bow, the Fayth disappeared. I turned to make my way back to my friends and family with a new desire burning deep inside me. It was a familiar feeling. I let it all soak in as I approached the exit. Each time my footsteps echoed through the mist, I felt my confidence growing. Lifting my eyes up, I looked at them standing there. They had waited for my return.

"This is it." I nodded, "I need to make my way to the 'Gate of Ages'."

They nodded in unison, and my father held out his arm. I wrapped my left arm around his right, and we lead the rest toward my destination. I will not fail. I can't. Tidus, I'm coming home.

* * *

_**Tidus' POV**_

After I convinced Rikku I didn't have to be dragged to the airship, I found myself wondering what she'd been up to. After all, if she had visited in the past year, I was too far gone to realize it.

"So, you said you were traveling with friends?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah! You remember Brother?"

"The freak with the tattoo's and mohawk? Yeah I remember him. He's weird..."

"Tell me about it! I don't know how I can put up with him, but I do." she giggled. "Well there's me and Brother...let's see. OH! You remember Buddy?"

"Uh...I'm not sure. That was a pretty crazy time to be remembering anyone outside of our little group. Except uh...your dad. Which reminds me, is he uh...gonna be on the ship?" I asked nervously. The last time I talked to Cid, I promised nothing would happen to Yuna.

"Oh, pops isn't on this airship. Brother and I decided it was high time we got our own and did our own thing. But I suppose you're right about Buddy. Anywho! Shinra, whom you don't know, is there and this...really weird chick named Paine. You don't know them."

"Nope. Doesn't ring a bell. So anyway, what is it you do exactly?" I asked Rikku, and she hopped up in front of me, causing me to stop in my tracks.

"Well, we're Sphere Hunters. Gullwings at your service!" she giggled before bowing dramatically.

"Uh...Gullwings?" I chuckled.

"Mhmm! We travel looking for spheres. I can't complain, it's something to do. I've never been the type to sit in one place for too long. Gotta go go go!"

"Sounds...fun." I laughed. Rikku was truly, one of a kind.

"Rikku! Kad ouin pidd pylg du dra Lamceic bnuhdu!" I heard someone screech out.

Rikku stomped her foot and balled up her fist, taking in a huge breath, "Ohhhh pipe down! I'll come back when I'm good and ready, you hear!" she screeched back louder.

"Rikku! I am leader! Me! Not you!" the voice shrieked back. I wasn't sure if it was...a man or a woman.

Rikku sighed and turned back, "Come on, Ti. Let's get back before Brother blows a gasket."

"'_Ti'_?" I questioned, "Since when did you decide to call me that?"

"Well, I figured I used to call Yuna, 'Yunie', so it only makes sense, ya know?" she giggled as she grabbed my hand racing toward the beach.

I chuckled and nodded. This ought to be an interesting journey.

* * *

_**Yuna's POV**_

As we approached what I knew as the 'Gate of Ages', my stomach tied up in knots. It was actually quite intimidating. The gates seemed to tower over us and stretched upward, never ending. I squinted my eyes as I looked. They gave off a bright glow and shimmered in a spectrum of all kinds of colors. I shouldn't have been been surprised, but I was.

"So, this is it?" I whispered more or less to myself, but they heard me.

"You'll be fine, Yuna. You can do this." my father smiled coming up behind me and placing a hand on my shoulder.

I sighed and turned to face them all. This was it. I had to say my farewells now before I out.

"I just wanted you all to know, that I'm grateful to have spent time with you. It really meant a lot to me...and well..."

"Yuna, we know. This is something you need to do for yourself, and we understand." Auron chuckled. I think I even picked up on a smile under his crimson coat.

"Hey, Lil Yuna?" Jecht called out to me.

"Yes?"

"Tidus had the right idea. When you got the ball, you gotta score! This is your ball, Yuna. It's your turn to make a goal!" he said making motions with his hands excitedly. I couldn't help but to giggle. Though they might not have admitted it, Sir Jecht and Tidus were a lot alike in that department.

I turned to my mother who was standing off to the side, "You know, I hate leaving you here with these three." I giggled softly.

"Don't you worry about me, Yuna darling. I know how to keep them in line. This is your time to shine. Love only comes around once in a lifetime, cease the opportunity. We all have faith in you." she smiled.

I nodded and sighed, "So, I guess this 'goodbye'."

"No," my father smiled, "It's never 'goodbye'."

"It's 'see you later'." Jecht chuckled.

"Ok, see you later, then!" I laughed, "And hey, give me my privacy once in a while, hmm?"

They all nodded and waved as I turned on my heels and approached the gates. With one final sigh, they opened and I stepped through.

"Well, there's no turning back now..." I whispered as I started to walk further into the depths of the unknown.


	8. Anything But Weak

**_Anything But Weak_**

******Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. Just the story!**

******A/N:** Alright! And the story REALLY begins! I hope you like what I'm coming up with. But before I shut up and let you read on, I should point out and clear up a few things.

This story takes place a year after the Eternal Calm begins. Final Fantasy X-2 took place two years after it started. I know it looks like the plot is heading in that general direction, and it is to a certain degree. However, this is going to be LIKE X-2, but obviously I'm changing a few things. Some of the events will resemble the likeliness, but it's not ENTIRELY the same plot and story line. Since I've swapped Yuna and Tidus around, I have to work this out my way. So, without further adieu, on with the show! Review and enjoy!

**_

* * *

_**_**Yuna's POV**_

As I continued further in, the mist seemed to dissipate. All that was left under me was a blinding white path. The air around me seemed to grow heavier, and I was finding it harder and harder to breathe. It was almost as if the atmosphere was beginning to thin out.

"We've been expecting you." a gruff voice rang out.

I stopped and looked around me, but I didn't see a thing. It was completely void of anything. The only noticeable difference was that it was much darker except for the glowing path that rested under my feet. I figured I had to say something.

"My name is Yuna. I wish to return to Spira."

For a few minutes, I thought I was by myself again. There was no response. I was thinking about continuing on, when a familiar mist started trickling in over the path. About twenty feet in front of me, it started rising up until it took the shape of a person. Once it cleared away, I found myself faced with a tall, muscular man. His long ebony hair swayed in the breeze, covering his face. The only thing that shown through were ice blue eyes that seemed to glow.

"I know who you are. The Fayth spoke to us. My name is Roan, one of the guardians."

I have to admit, his appearance was quite intimidating. I think my body shuttered in fear a little bit, but I couldn't reflect how I was feeling deep down. This is probably one of the tests.

"Nice to meet you, Roan." I bowed respectively.

"Why do you wish to return to Spira, Lady Yuna?" he asked with a cold tone in his voice that matched the icy coloration in his eyes.

"I wish to return to a man. A former guardian that aided me in my battle with Sin."

"You gave your life for him, correct?"

I nodded, "Yes. I did offer my life in exchange for his."

"If you chose to do so, why do you seek to return then?"

"I love him."

"Love has the ability to transcend time, but that alone will not be enough to let you pass."

"I understand, and I'm willing to do whatever I must to prove my worth." I stared intensely into his eyes, however intimidating they may have been.

"I will not let you pass so easily. To proceed, you must defeat me."

The Fayth wasn't joking. I literally have to _fight_. I was slightly thrown off guard that this would be the first test. It also occurred to me, that I knew little about fighting. Without the Aeons, I was hardly a threat. Even so, I promised myself that I wouldn't and couldn't fail.

As Roan drew his sword he sneered, and I knew what it was that he was sneering at. It was me and how weak I must have looked. Taking his attack stance, he squinted. Sweat started to form on my forehead, and I greeted him with a defensive, but firm stance. At that, he took it as a sign to attack, and he made a lighting fast advancement toward me, with the tip of his blade pointing right at my chest.

* * *

_**Tidus' POV**_

Rikku lead me up to the bridge to introduce me to the 'Gullwings'. When I first entered, I noticed a woman that stood off to the right. She was rather tall and slender, dressed in a tight, black leather outfit. Leaning against the wall, I noticed her silver short hair that partially hung in her face. Her pale skin and red eyes reminded me of Lulu. On the opposite side, there sat a little boy covered from head to toe in a suit. Up a little further in the pilot seat, sat Brother. Clad in nothing more than suspenders with no shirt on underneath it. And to the left of him, sat Buddy I was assuming.

"Ti, meet the Gullwings!" Rikku bubbled, "There we have Paine, Shinra the Al Bhed whiz kid, Brother...ugh he doesn't deserve and introduction, and then Buddy!"

"Riiiiikku! How dare y-" Brother's sentence came to a halt when his eyes fell to mine, "What is _he _doing here?" He shouted instead.

"Tidus is coming along for a little Tour De Spira if you catch my drift." Rikku smiled.

"Listen here _blondy.._" Brother hissed, "Vidran might have put up with you, but not me! I am-"

"I know, I know. You're the _leader_." I scoffed, "So, what's up everyone else?" I smiled.

"Ah, so _you're_ the one everyone's been buzzing about." Paine smirked.

"Uh...huh?" I squinted.

"Paine!" Rikku shouted through clenched teeth, "It's nothing, Ti, don't worry!"

"Nice to meet you, Tidus. I'm Shrina." he greeted.

"Sup bro?" Buddy smiled.

I chuckled and shook hands with them. I have to admit, it was kind of awkward. Especially after Brother and Paine. What was I thinking? Couldn't I have struck out on my own? Ah who am I kidding? I needed to be around people.

"So, where we off to?" I asked, approaching this big glowing sphere. It kinda looked like the Sphere-o-thingy on Cid's airship.

"Uh, not sure." Rikku pondered before she turned to Buddy, "You pick up any sphere waves yet?"

"Actually, we just did. Kimarhi says he found a sphere on Mt. Gagazet he thinks we should check out."

"W-wait...Kimarhi? As in Ronso Kimarhi?" I choked on my own words in disbelief.

"Yup yup! But it's Elder Kimarhi now. He was appointed elder after...well yeah, you know." Rikku answered. At first, she was excited. But I got the feeling she didn't like to talk about certain things. And for that...I was grateful.

"Elder, huh? That seems like a lot of responsibility considering he hardly spoke at all." I said, trying to erase images from my mind.

"A lot's changed, Ti. You'd be surprised." Rikku flashed an understanding smile and I just nodded.

* * *

_**Yuna's POV**_

Roan just kept charging me relentlessly. It was all I could do to dodge him, and I was becoming overcome with exhaustion. As I said, I was never one for physical combat. I had relied on my friends and Aeons.

"What's the matter, Lady Yuna?" Roan taunted coldly, "For someone who defeated Sin, you're quite weak. Was it because you let your friends fight the battle for you?"

Roan stood his ground, leaving a fair amount of space between us. His words cut through me, and I felt the sting of anger rush through me.

"Yes, my friends helped me. But I can assure you, I pulled my own weight in that fight." I replied firmly, narrowing my eyes.

"You're proving me otherwise. Maybe that's why you gave your life for his. To make up for your weakness in the heat of battle." he spat as he lashed out at me again, "Or maybe you never loved him at all. Could it be that you lead him astray just to use him as a pawn, and the guilt ate you up until you could no longer face the truth?"

I couldn't believe what he was saying. It wasn't enough that he insulted my physical strength, but he toyed with the idea of my loving Tidus. That was something I wasn't prepared to deal with. What did he know? For every second that I let those words soak into my mind, I felt a burning sensation consume me. It rose from the tip of my toes, to the coloration in my mismatched eyes.

"You're wrong, Roan. I love, him. I gave my life so that he could experience one of his own!" I raised my voice. This...strange heat that filled me, it was turning me. I felt I no longer had control over my words, or my own body.

Roan pointed his sword at me again, "Face it, Lady Yuna. You're weak. You may have been a summoner, but you stood by and let your guardians fight the battle _for_ you."

"No!" I shouted, "I am neither weak, nor did I let them fight for me! And I can assure you, I do love him!"

Roan snickered at my heated words. Was this just a game to him? He charged after me again, but I didn't move a muscle. As he came closer, I closed my eyes and focused on my surroundings. Time seemed to slow down, and his footsteps echoed. Though my eyes were closed, I could see him in my mind. He raised his sword and brought it down, but instead of meeting with my flesh, it met a barrier. My barrier.

"Still trying to hide, I see. Such displays of cowardice is not worthy of a second chance." He scowled.

But that's where Roan made his mistake. He gave up on me too quickly, and he turned his back on his opponent. With his back turned, I quickly dropped my barrier and unleashed a Holy spell on him. As the white glowing orbs came into contact with him, I took that opportunity to grab the sword in which he dropped. Walking up to him as he fell to one knee, I brought the tip to his chin, and forced him to look at me.

"I, am not weak. I did _not_ use my friends to fight in my stead. We fought together. And I _do_ love him." I said sharply to him as I tossed the sword down at his feet, "And, Roan? You'd do well to remember that just because someone cannot fight, doesn't make them weak. My strength is placed elsewhere."

With that, he picked up his sword, and stood before me. My eyes never left his. I will not let him shame me, and I will not let him think he has won. But to my surprise, his stone cold face transformed into a much softer one.

"Congratulations, Lady Yuna." He smiled, "You've passed your first test."

Those words shocked me. Did I just hear him right? He must have seen the confusion, so he explained himself further.

"Your test was to indeed fight. But fighting does not always mean physical confrontation. Your words speak truth. Your strength is placed elsewhere. You're not easily swayed, and you're strong willed. For a weak person, the words I dished out to you would have broken them. They would have doubted themselves, and they would have lost. If they didn't, they would have surely tried to kill me. But you? You know what you feel, and you know it to be true. And instead of killing me, you spared me, only attacking long enough to disarm me."

"What are you saying?" I whispered, finding it hard to believe.

"I'm saying, you may continue." he bowed, "It was a pleasure, Lady Yuna. Good luck."

And with that, he vanished.

* * *

_**Tidus' POV**_

"Kimarhi!" I shouted as I noticed the ex-guardian standing by the mountain gate.

He looks the same. Tall, blue, hairy, and...expressionless. I had to laugh. Though he was muscular and intimidating, underneath he was very gentle. Even though I didn't notice a change in his outward appearance, I did notice some sort of change. He looked wise. The way he stood, but mostly, you could see the burden of being an elder written all over his worn face.

"Sir Tidus." he nodded.

"Ah, drop the formalities Kimmy! We're friends, right?" I smiled as I attempted to wrap my arms around him in a very manly way.

I suddenly wish I hadn't done that. Because as soon as I did, I received a very painful flick to the ear.

"Hey! What was that for?" I turned to see Paine standing there with her arms folded across her chest and a less than pleased look on her face.

"Show some respect." she replied.

She even _sounds_ like Lulu...

"So, Kimarhi, you had a sphere you wanted us to see?" Rikku smiled.

"Found sphere deep in mountain. Kimarhi thought Rikku would like to see what on sphere." he answered. Yep. Same ol' Kimarhi.

I figured I'd let the girls look at it since it was official 'Gullwing' business.

"So, Kimarhi, how's the Elder life treating you?" I asked.

"It tough being elder to orphan Ronso. Sometimes Kimarhi not know how to deal with problems. Ronso have hard time dealing with anger toward Guado."

"Yeah, I suppose not. But hey, I'm sure it'll all work out. You're a good person, you'll figure something out!" I smiled.

"Tidus..." Rikku called out to me.

"Sup, Rik?" I asked as I made my way over to both the girls.

"I...think you should take a look at this."

"You ok?"

She didn't respond. I looked up at her and didn't know how to react. Rikku was...scared, which was unlike her. And Paine...looked shocked. Rikku did nothing but hand the sphere over to me. I have to admit, I was kind of scared to see what was on it. Whatever it was, it sure scared the hell out of them. But...I pressed the play button anyway.

_"What's the matter, Lady Yuna? For someone who defeated Sin, you're quite weak. Was it because you let your friends fight the battle for you?"_

_"Yes, my friends helped me. But I can assure you, I pulled my own weight in that fight." _

_"You're proving me otherwise. Maybe that's why you gave your life for his. To make up for your weakness in the heat of maybe you never loved him at all. Could it be that you lead him astray just to use him as a pawn, and the guilt ate you up until you could no longer face the truth?"_

_"You're wrong, Roan. I love him. I gave my life so that he could experience one of his own!" _

_"Face it, Lady Yuna. You're weak. You may have been a summoner, but you stood by and let your guardians fight the battle for you."_

_"No! I am neither weak, nor did I let them fight for me! And I can assure you, I do love him!"_

_-Roan takes off after Yuna with a sword drawn, and before he reaches her the sphere cuts out-_

I didn't know what to think. It was clear that it was Yuna I saw on that sphere...and she was fighting some guy named Roan. The color drained from my face, and I felt my breathing becoming uneven.

"Tidus?" Rikku whispered.

"It's...Yuna." I mumbled.

"Wait a minute, High Summoner Yuna? The one that supposedly died defeating Sin? That Yuna?" Paine questioned.

"Well yeah but, that wasn't the Farplane...was it?" Rikku looked up at me in disbelief. I could tell she was feeling the same thing I was.

"I don't think so, Rikku." I shook my head, trying to piece together what I had just seen.

"So...if it's not the Farplane, then...where is she?" Rikku thought out loud as she shifted her weight around slowly.

"More importantly," I looked up at both of them, "who the hell is Roan, and what does he want with Yuna?" I sneered as my jaw tensed.

* * *

And the plot thickens! Dun dun dun! Until next update!


	9. One blue, One green

_**One blue, one green**_

******Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the story.**

******A/N:** I had to think long and hard about what to do in this chapter, and I decided this was the best way to go. I don't want to ruin anything before you read it, but **make sure to read my after thoughts down at the bottom.** Anywho, enjoy!******  
**

_**

* * *

**__**Tidus' POV**_

We all sat on the bridge in silence. The echoing of the conversation on that sphere was all that I could think about. So many questions...and none of them had any answers.

"Analysis complete!" Shinra quipped as everyone turned to look at him.

"What did you find?" Paine walked over and leaned against the wall by Shinra's station.

"It was difficult, but I did some digging around and found something interesting." he smirked, "The sphere you found, was indeed of Lady Yuna. That much is obvious."

Rikku sighed, "Well we knew that! Who's the other guy? That...Roan dude?"

"That I don't know. I couldn't find anything on him in my dossier. What I _can_ tell you, is that isn't the Farplane."

"We knew that too." Paine gave Shinra a rather annoyed look.

"Well...the sphere looked pretty old." Rikku shifted, "Can you nail down a time frame?"

Shinra turned around in the back of his chair and looked at us, "The sphere looks old, but it was actually quite recently recorded. I'm guessing the reason the images were so badly distorted was because of where it was being shot."

I sat back and watched them, mainly because I couldn't think of anything to add. I was forming ideas in my head, and I didn't like any of them.

"The data has been stored into the computer, so you can watch it any time you'd like. But I have another surprise for you." Shinra giggled as he turned back around in his seat and started furiously typing.

"Ohhhh this is my favorite part!" Rikku jumped around excitedly.

"What's your favorite part?" I asked as I darted my eyes between Shinra, Rikku and Paine.

"I was able to harness the power of the sphere into a dressphere. And a very weird one at that."

"A...what?" I questioned with a perplexed expression on my face.

"A dressphere!" Rikku squealed as she took it from Shinra's hands and hopped over to me.

Paine sighed, "When we bring spheres back to Shinra, he takes the power and converts them into what we call 'dresspheres'. Basically, we take that power and use it to fight against enemies."

"I'll show you!" Rikku interrupted.

She placed the sphere down, and pulled out a tablet of some sort. After a few seconds of deciding, she took another sphere in her hand, and tossed it into the air. Rikku jumped up to follow the sphere, and it landed softly into her chest. Her outfit started to disappear as a bright light enveloped her. I turned my head, thinking she was going to be standing there stark naked, but turned back around only to see a different outfit replace the outline of her figure as the light started to dim. Once the transformation was complete, she was lowered to the ground and pointed a staff in my direction.

As I looked closer, I noticed Rikku was dressed in a hooded white tunic, and her braids seemed to hang out a little. She rocked back and forth on her toes trying to be cute, but what stunned me, was that she held one of Yuna's staves in her hand.

"This," Rikku twirled around, "Is the White Mage dressphere. I can harness different magic spells. Same goes for the rest of them. They come in handy!"

"So," Paine huffed, "What kind of dressphere is that?"

"It's called Spry Striker." Shinra scratched the top of his head, "The weapon of choice is sword, but this is different from warrior. Although I haven't quite figured it out yet."

"What? Whaddya mean you 'haven't quite figured it out'?" Rikku whined.

There was silence for a few seconds, and Shinra turned back around in his chair to face us again, "I'm just a kid."

Paine just rolled her eyes, and Rikku stomped around.

"Guys," I interrupted, "This is nice and all, but I'd really like to get down to the bottom of what's going on. I realize you must be busy, so I'm gonna break off on my own."

"Wait! We'll look into it!" Rikku whined as she ran over attempting to drag me back.

"Rik, I can't ask you guys to do that!" I grunted trying to pry her arms off my waist.

"We're not doing anything right now. Business is slow, so why not?" Paine shrugged.

"Yeah! Come on, Ti! It'll be fun! Whaddya say? Team up with the Gullwings? Please? Pretty please?" Rikku whined as she slumped down and grabbed my leg.

I sighed and rubbed my forehead.

"MY BEAUTIFUL YUNA!" Brother cried out as he slumped to the floor.

I don't know why, but I noticed a flash of jealousy come over me and my eyes narrowed at the would-be leader.

"Alright Rik, you're on." I nodded.

"Yay! Ti is in da house!" She jumped up and down squealing.

"Hey! One thing though," I smirked as they all looked at me, "The minute you try and put me in one of those...skimpy looking dresspheres, I'm out. Got it?"

Paine scoffed, "That's what _I _said."

"I know!" Rikku took the new dressphere and tossed it at me, "Consider it a welcome gift. Welcome aboard, Spry Striker Ti!"

I nodded and laughed. Don't worry, Yuna. I'll get to the bottom of this.

* * *

_**Yuna's POV**_

I went over the conversation Roan and I head earlier. I got what he said, but I was still stunned. It wasn't an easy task. I had to try so hard not to let my anger get the best of me. That was probably the hardest part. Listening to what he had said about me.

Trying to shake off my previous encounter, I continued down the glowing path. It wasn't hard to breathe anymore, but I did get this uneasy feeling that settled over me. My stomach started tying in knots, and I felt really sick. So much so, that I actually had to stop as I bent down to one knee and settle my hands over my stomach.

"Hello, Lady Yuna." a soft female voice approached.

I looked up in front of me and noticed a feminine silhouette standing there. As she came closer, her long chestnut hair swayed softly. Looking into her eyes, I noticed they were the same color as her hair. I stood up and nodded my head.

We stood there in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Just as I was about to ask her name, I heard footsteps closing in behind me. The woman who had been looking straight at me, now had her eyes fixed on something else. The footsteps behind me stopped, and I could feel something warm touch my shoulder.

I didn't want to look behind me, but something was telling me to. So, turning my head slowly, I looked. The first thing I saw was a hand resting there. Jumping at the realization, I swiftly turned around, and I think my jaw hit the floor. There, inches in front of me, stood a man.

Tears threatened to fall as I looked a bit closer and started to analyze his features. Shaggy golden blonde hair that hung into his piercing blue eyes. His face, perfectly tanned, matched the rest of his muscular body. I felt a lump rise in my throat, and shook my head slowly from side to side.

"It can't be..." I exhaled.

He smiled, showing off his blindingly white teeth, and he removed his hand from me. I hadn't noticed the fact that he pushed past me, until I let it sink it. Noticing the warm of his touch had vanished, I turned around just in time to see him approach the woman. He walked behind her, and snaked his hands around her waist, and she smirked.

"You're a little too late." she hissed, and the man behind her grinned.

* * *

_**Tidus' POV**_

After the initial "welcoming party" had subsided, Rikku was gracious enough to point me to the direction of the cabin. I didn't have to explain anything to her. She knew I wanted to be alone for a little while. I needed to think, and possibly clear my head.

I held the sphere in my hand and just stared at it. All the while, the conversation between Yuna and this Roan guy played over and over again in my mind. After the shock wore off of this guy, I started to think about what Yuna had said.

_"You're wrong, Roan. I love him. I gave my life so that he could experience one of his own!"_

What did she mean she 'gave her life'? It was bad enough that I didn't even understand how Yuna faded, and this was just the icing on the cake. As I studied the sphere more, I remembered how it was a dressphere.

"Maybe it wouldn't hurt to try it out," I whispered.

Bouncing it in my hands a couple of times, I contemplated. After a few seconds, I decided I was thinking entirely too much, and I tossed it into the air. I watched as it floated there for a second, and then it drifted back down, and settled into my chest.

Feeling my heartbeat increase, I clutched my hands into fists and closed my eyes as. As it continued to bury itself inside me, I felt like I was being encased by a pillar of water. Opening my eyes, I found that I wasn't just feeling that way. An actual pillar of water _was_ surrounding me. And just as quickly as it came, it left. I stood there for a few seconds seemingly confused, until I looked down.

There I stood, with the Brotherhood in my right hand, and a blitzball tucked under my left arm.

"What the..." I mumbled, but my thoughts were cut short as I looked down at what I was wearing.

I was standing there, clad in my old Zanarkand Abes blitzball uniform. The same one I wore on the pilgrimage with Yuna a year ago. I looked around for a mirror, and found one on the left side of the bed. I stared in awe at how I looked like my old self. It was kind of refreshing since I didn't have the passion for blitzball as I once had. Along with everything else I lost that day, blitzball died too. But the more I stared at my reflection, the more I realized something wasn't right.

I eyed myself carefully, starting from my shoes. As my eyes rose further up, I studied my clothing. Everything was ok there. My Zanarkand Abes necklace was still adorning my neck as it always had, and my hair still had a golden sheen to it. I chuckled slightly at my own paranoia, but then I quickly stopped. My blue eyes stared into another pair off eyes. Familiar, warm, loving eyes. I leaned closer and my breath hitched.

"My eyes," I whispered, "One blue, and one green."

I brought my hand to the mirror, and then to my own face. It was real. I wasn't imagining it. While I was in this dressphere, my eyes had changed colors. My eyes were now...Yuna's.

* * *

_**Yuna's POV**_

"You look shocked to see me, Yuna." he spoke coldly.

"Is that...really you?" I whispered as my body shook.

The woman giggled as she turned to look at him, and her pale slender arms wrapped themselves around his neck. Looking over her shoulder, she eyed me coldly and then turned back to the man. He looked down at her and smirked as she stood on the tip of her toes. He returned the gesture, and lowered himself down to her as their lips met half way. His arms wrapped around her tighter, and she pressed her body closer to him.

I couldn't believe what I was happening. Everything just kind of stopped. Everything except the two of them in each others arms. My heart felt like it was going to sink to my feet, and tears stung my eyes. I felt...betrayed. My whole world started to close around me, and I started to panic on the inside.

They finally pulled apart, but stood next to each other. Arms still firmly planted around their bodies. Both of them stared at me with smirks on their faces, almost as if they were taunting me. The familiar feeling I had when I approached had come back. Something...didn't seem right. On one hand, I was hurt. The vision of them, of him kissing another woman twisted my insides. But...something told me that couldn't be it. A rush of emotions came over me. I wanted to cry, scream, hit things, curse, and die.

"Yuna, I have no desire to be with you anymore. Lenne is my world now." the man hissed.

I looked back up as soon as his voice echoed in my ears. As much as those words should have hurt...the didn't. This...Lenne girl, I didn't even pay attention to her anymore. My eyes fixated on his, and then he found mine. They locked on each other, and I searched. There had to be something there, I just knew it.

I started to approach them slowly, until I was inches from his face. Lenne had stepped away, giving us space. I brought my hand to his face, and instantly his jaw tensed. As I studied his face much closer, I noticed his hair was much longer, and his face seemed much more mature than I had seen earlier. As I pieced everything together, all my emotions were replaced with one. Confidence.

"You're not him." I grinned.

The pair looked at me funny, and then what happened next was something I hadn't seen coming.

The man grabbed me by the shoulders firmly, and pulled me closer to him. Before I could think to get away, his lips were devouring mine. My body tensed, but he wrapped his arms around me tighter as he slipped his tongue into my mouth. I didn't know how to react. Again, my emotions ran rapid. Part of me wanted to believe it was him and give in, but my head screamed out to me, '_It's not him! Snap out of it!'_

The thoughts returned, and I came to my senses as I bit his lip as hard as I could. It did enough damage for me to pry my body away from him as he groaned from discomfort.

My breathing was rugged and uneven, and my heart felt like it was going to burst from my chest, but I had to set aside how I was feeling to find out who these people were.

"You may look like him, but you'll never be him!" I sneered as I wiped the remnants of the kiss we shared from my lips.

Lenne took her stance by the man once more, and the two of them embraced again. Only this time, they smiled. Wait...smiled?

"You've done well, Lady Yuna." Lenne whispered.

"Another test?" I asked, still angered by the events that had just transpired between the three of us.

Lenne nodded, and the man stepped forward, "My name is Shuyin, and this," he motioned for Lenne to step closer as he took her hand in his, "This is Lenne."

"Why?" I winced.

"We're guardians as Roan is. Our test was that of the heart." Lenne answered in a warmer tone than before.

"You were right, Lady Yuna. I am not him, and you saw right through the illusion. I do look like him, and you doubted yourself at first. But you came to your senses and for that, we shall let you pass." Shuyin nodded.

My eyes darted between the two of them, and they seemed to notice the questionable look in my features.

"The kiss," Shuyin chuckled, "was to determine whether or not you were sure about your assumptions. When you pushed yourself away, we knew that you truly believed that I was not the one you were seeking. Your heart did not betray you."

A small smile inched it's way across my face, and then it hit me. The feelings that welled up inside me when I got here...they were feelings of doubt and betrayl. And I had over come them all.

"You may proceed, Lady Yuna." Lenne smiled, "We wish you nothing but the best in all your endeavors."

I bowed gracefully, as their images faded into nothing. Once again, I had succeeded. One step closer to being where I belonged. Together with my Tidus.

* * *

_**Tidus' POV**_

"Rikku!" I shouted as I ran down the corridor trying to find my way back to the bridge. I didn't know what to think about what I had just stared at in the mirror, but I was hoping I wasn't going crazy. "Rikku! Rik, where are you!" I shouted as the door lifted.

"Oh, what's up T-" Rikku was laughing, until she turned around.

In fact...every single person on the bridge dropped what they were doing, and stared. And when I say dropped everything, I meant it. The room fell silent, and I walked slowly down the stairs closer to them.

"So..." I squeaked, "I'm not the only one that see it then?"

Paine stared at me and just shook her head.

"Oh...my...Spira Ti," Rikku gasped, "You're eyes look like Yunies."

"I know!" I started to panic, "What did this..._thing_ do to me?" I yelled as I quickly took it off.

"That can happen when you use the dressphere." Shinra quipped.

"Explain." I jerked my head around and narrowed my eyes at him.

"When you harness the power of the sphere into a dressphere, some of the remnants of the person on the sphere get caught up. And once a person uses it,"

"It's projected onto the one who wears it..." Paine whispered.

"But...if that's the case," Rikku walked over and took the sphere out of my hand and attempted to change.

But...to our surprise, it wouldn't fuse with her. In fact, it did absolutely nothing.

"That's strange..." she whispered looking closer at the sphere, "Is it broken, Shinra?"

I walked over to Rikku's bag and dug out a mirror. Looking carefully, I noticed my eyes were back to normal. I was greeted with two cobalt eyes.

"I've never seen this happen before, but it's not totally unheard of." Shinra took the dressphere from Rikku and handed it back to me, "This sphere isn't an ordinary dressphere. Apparently, you have a bond with it, therefore the only one able to use it properly."

"Yuna..." I whispered, "Shinra, is it possible that the bond I have with it has anything to do with Yuna?"

"I'd say that's the only thing it could be. When you fuse with the dressphere, remnants of her pass to you. Which would explain why you reflect her eyes. Everything else would remain the same."

I took the dressphere and fused with it again, and looked into the mirror once more. And again, Yuna's sapphire and emerald eyes reflected back at me. It was almost as if she was faintly staring back at me.

Out of nowhere, red lights started flashing, and an alarm rang out causing everyone to jump.

"Hey, guys?" Buddy called out to us, "We're picking up _strong_ sphere waves from Luca. Want to go check it out?"

"Yeah." I replied firmly, "Get us there as soon as possible."

"Hey blondy!" Brother stomped up to me, "I am leader! Not you!" he shrieked.

Before I could say anything, Rikku jumped out from behind her chair, "Ohhhh shut up already! This isn't the time! We're going to Luca with or without your permission!"

"She's right, Brother. Make any more advances toward Tidus, and I'll lock you in the engine room where you belong." Paine hissed.

I watched them carefully, and Brother finally slumped back into his seat. Things were getting weirder by the second, and I started to get light headed. I had a bad feeling something was going to happen in Luca. And usually...my feelings are right.

* * *

**WARNING: IF YOU HAVE NOT PLAYED FINAL FANTASY X-2 DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU LIKE PIECES OF SPOILERS! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! :)**

Ok, I want to address the issue of the dressphere. In FFX-2, Yuna had a connection to Lenne in her songstress dressphere. But being that this is my twisted version of a slightly edited FFX-2, I couldn't very well put Tidus in a songstress dressphere. With that in mind, I had to create one that suited him. That being the case, the Spry Striker dressphere seemed like the best way to go. If you've played Dissidia, you're aware of the fact that this is the job classification Tidus is characterized as. So I took the idea, and ran with it. Not much changed, but in this story, he will fight just like he does in Dissidia, thus the reason I named it the Spry Striker dressphere.

Now, I didn't want to stray too far from the fighting style he had in FFX, so I kept his clothes the same. Though I didn't mention it before, obviously this has to mean that Tidus is sporting different attire than he did a year ago. (I should have mentioned it, but it slipped my mind quite honestly) But then I thought to myself, that I had to make some sort of change. As I looked up and studied his outfit carefully, I decided that I didn't want to change anything. With that in mind, the direction I took, felt like an awesome idea to run with. But in doing so, I felt that he should be the only one to carry on this unique trait, so I made it to where the dressphere will NOT work for anyone else EXCEPT Tidus. This idea will work in nicely with the plot later on in the story.

I do realize there is some debate over how warrior like Tidus was in FFX, but in Dissida his fighting style was more fluent and agile. This being the case, I will point out a few differences and elaborate in future chapters. I might be typing all these stories out as they pop into my head, but I do think things through :)

Anyway, I'll shut up now. I just felt the need to elaborate on it so people don't get confused. Until next time,

Yunasdestiny~


	10. Spira as you knew it

**_Spira as you knew it...  
_**

******Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, nor do I own Utada Hikaru's "Sanctuary". But I own this story!**

******A/N: **Dear god I hope I don't disappoint with this portion of the story. I thought long and hard about how I was going to do this. Then again, it is 6:20am in the morning. The things you do in the name of writing! Anyway, enjoy :)******  
**

**_

* * *

_**_**Yuna's POV**_

I thought about a lot of things as I continued on. But I thought most about Tidus. I wondered how much longer I had to go. How many more 'tests' do I have to endure? That last one almost killed me.

The more I thought about how good I was doing, the more my heart started to race. I could feel it, I was almost done. Before I knew it, my walking had turned into a jog.

"I know I'm almost there..." I mumbled.

With each step I took, my pace increased. It wasn't long before I broke out into a full run. There was so much to run to. My life, my home, my friends, and...my Tidus. A wide grin spread across my lips as I noticed a light a head.

"Tidus!" I cried out as tears flooded my eyes.

I didn't care that I could hardly see. I just kept...running. By now I could hear my heart beat as it thumped radically against my chest. The path my feet had been walking for so long was starting to dim because the light I was heading to was so bright.

Swept up in emotions I hadn't felt in so long, I didn't realize at first that someone was standing in the distance. The closer I came, the more I knew my mind wasn't playing tricks on me. I stopped abruptly and my breath hitched as I looked around me.

"Luca?" I whispered, still not paying attention to the figure that I brushed by.

"Yes, Lady Yuna. Luca."

"Am I...back in Spira?"

"Not officially." he chuckled as people walked through us.

I turned to face the mystery man, only to stumble back in utter disbelief.

"Lord Zaon?" I gasped.

He smiled and bowed, "Nice to finally meet you, High Summoner Yuna."

"B-but...the Fayth said..."

"Said that the guardians knew nothing of Spira or the Farplane." he cut me off, "He's partially right. I took this position a while back."

"I apologize for my rudeness..." I bowed back.

"No need for formalities, Lady Yuna. I'm here to give you your final task."

"There's...not test?" I asked him with a puzzled look.

"You've passed your tests. Do you remember the Fayth mentioning something about giving something in order to receive what you seek?"

I nodded, scared to speak.

"That's why I'm here."

I swallowed before choosing my words, "What is it that I have to give up?"

"Lady Yuna, you seek out a man named Tidus, correct?" he inquired.

"Yes. He was my guardian on my pilgrimage to defeat Sin. We fell in love, and I wish to be returned to Spira to be with him." I spoke with confidence.

"I see." he responded as he scratched his chin, "Very well, I shall explain the task I will bestow upon you."

I took a deep breath, and braced myself for whatever he was to throw my way. Once I was sure I could handle it, I nodded in his direction.

"You have to give up your past."

I squinted my eyes and tilted my head. I wasn't sure what he meant, and I voiced this out loud with him so he could clarify it for me.

"If you choose to go forward with this, Spira and the Eternal Calm with change. You will no longer be 'High Summoner Yuna' or 'Lady Yuna'. It will be as if you never existed. An alternate universe if you will. They will have no memory of you, and Tidus will be known as the man who defeated Sin."

My heart landed right at my feet. I felt as if someone had ripped it right out of my chest and stomped all over it. I just wanted to keel over and cry myself into oblivion. What was the point in trying to come back to Tidus...if he didn't even know I existed? Or worse...he never remembered what we shared?

"I see worry written all over you, Lady Yuna." he whispered, "I wasn't entirely finished."

I couldn't move, think, or comprehend. Let alone formulate coherent words.

"A select few will know who you are, and remember everything that happened. All your guardians will know, and the companions that accompany them."

"But..." I shook my head, "If we knew, what's the point in changing Spira's history that much? As long as we know, then I don't see a reason..."

Lord Zaon raised his hand to silence me, "Because, Lady Yuna. This isn't _your_ test."

"You mean, you're testing Tidus as well?"

"Correct." he nodded.

"There's something you're not telling me..." I whispered.

"You and your guardians will know who you are, and what transpired a year ago. It's not just your exsistance you have to give up. You have to give up Tidus as well."

I felt a pang of anger rush through me that I had never previously felt before, "What? Lord Zaon, forgive my bluntness...but what sense does all this make?" I spat out unable to control what left my mouth.

"You proved your worth. Now he has to prove if he is worthy enough to have you. Your task, is to simply reside on Spira. You are not to let him know that you know him. As of right now, he is nothing more than a stranger to you. He has a limited amount of time to piece together what you went through to get to him. If he doesn't, you come back to the Farplane, and you will stay."

"That will crush him! If I acted like a perfect stranger...it would kill him!" I cried out as tears streamed down my face freely.

"If he loves you, he won't give up. You are not to warn him, and you're not to help him. You are however, allowed to meet by random chance. And you will be watched. The minute you over step, you will be brought back immediately."

"So you're putting me back on Spira...alone." I said in an emotionless voice.

"You were warned that this would not be easy. And if Tidus is smart, he'll pick up on everything. If his love is as strong as yours, you will over come this, Lady Yuna."

"What happens if we succeed?" I asked.

"If he succeeds in his test, everything will go back to normal and we will leave you alone to live out your lives together."

"And...if we fail?"

"Then Spira will know no better. Tidus will be proclaimed as the High Summoner, and you will have been erased forever. Though, the memory of you will linger on with your friends."

The world seemed to stop spinning. Everything up until this point now seemed so much easier. The Fayth kept true to his word. I was going to be wandering Spira alone, with visions of Tidus emblazoned in my mind, but I wasn't going to be able to tell him the truth. And as for Tidus, he was going to see me walking among the people, and I was going to have to reject him.

My stomach twisted up in knots so bad, that I felt sick. So much was hanging in the balance of my decision. If we passed, everything would go back to normal. But if we failed? No! I can't think like that. I have to have faith in Tidus. I know he can do this. Maybe seeing me will renew him.

"Lady Yuna, do you wish to continue on?" Lord Zaon inquired.

I took a few deep breaths before raising my eyes to meet his, "Yes, Lord Zaon. I will continue on."

"Very well. Remember everything that I've said to you. Because there will be _no_ second chances. Good luck, Lady Yuna. We have faith in you."

He faded, and I was left standing there alone. The vision of Luca disappeared a long time ago, and now I was standing in the dark. Feeling lost and alone, I couldn't help but to succumb to the exhaustion that I didn't previously notice before. I felt myself collapse to the ground and drift off into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

_**Tidus' POV**_

"Wow, Luca hasn't changed a bit." I smiled as we stepped off into the harbor.

"Nope nope!" Rikku giggled, "Actually...hold up. Why are there so many people here? Isn't this the off season for blitzball?"

"Yeah, it doesn't start for a few more months..." I mumbled as we stood looking around at people.

"It's hard to tell with these people." Paine scoffed, "A chocobo could lay an egg and they'd celebrate these days."

I had to admit, when Paine wanted to, she could be quite the joker.

"There he is!" someone shouted in the crowd of people.

"Huh?" I squeaked as people swarmed us with sphere recorders and microphones.

"High Summoner Tidus, did you come to see the concert?", " How is life treating you?", "Are you planning to marry soon?", " Will you take a position as Maestor?"

"Rikku...what the hell is going on?" I shouted as all the questions were flung out at me.

"I don't know! They're out of their ever loving mind!" She huffed, shoving people away from me.

"Quick! To the locker rooms!" Paine shouted as we took off running.

"Lord Tidus, how do you plan on spending the Eternal Calm you brought us?" they kept shouting.

We squeezed into the Besaid Auroch's locker room and I stumbled back from the door as Paine and Rikku desperately tried to fight them off. After a few seconds and broken fingers later, the ruckus subsided.

The three of us just stood there in silence. All that passed between us were looks, and the sounds of our heavy breathing from running. I placed my hands on my hips staring the other two down.

Finally I swallowed and licked my lips before finally addressing them, "What in the hell has been going on around Spira for the past year?"

"I-I honestly don't know, Ti. Did they really..." Rikku whispered.

"High Summoner Tidus?" I winced, "Yes. Yes they did, Rikku. They most definitely called me a 'High Summoner' as well as 'Lord Tidus'."

"Why would they...I mean..._how_ could they..." Rikku kept stumbling over her words.

"Everybody knows that Yuna was High Summoner. It doesn't make any sense." Paine grumbled.

"Something's going on." Rikku huffed.

"Yeah, thank you _Captain Obvious_." I replied sarcastically.

"Hey!" Rikku pouted, "It's not _my_ fault!"

I sighed ruggedly, "I'm sorry, Rikku. I was out of line. It's just..."

"We get it, Tidus. It's alright." Paine nodded.

We stood there for a few more minutes, and I slumped down on one of the benches and put my head in my hands, letting out another exasperated sigh. What was going on? I was certainly not the High Summoner. That was Yuna...

"Wait a minute..." I snapped my head up, "If they think I'm High Summoner, then what happened to Yuna?"

Rikku was about to say something, but she was interrupted.

_"Attention Luca residents! We regret to inform you that the tickets for Lady Nayu's concert are now sold out! We apologize for the inconvenience."_

"Concert?" I scoffed.

"I have a feeling we should check it out." Rikku eyed me and Paine mischievously.

"Didn't you just hear them, Rikku? They're sold out of tickets." I reminded her.

"And?" Paine grinned along with Rikku.

"Why do I get the feeling you do more than hunt spheres?" I smirked.

* * *

_**Yuna's POV**_

"Lady Nayu?"

I stirred a bit at a faint voice in the distance.

"Lady Nayu?"

My eyes fluttered open and I looked around me, not recognizing where I was, "Where...am I?"

"You're supposed to be getting ready, that's what!" a woman's nervous voice replied.

I sat up a little bit, and looked around. I seemed to be what looked like a brightly lit dressing room. Vases of flowers covered the entire room. It smelled like a field of wild flowers in spring time. Looking over to my left, I noticed a woman running frantically around the room.

That's...when it hit me. "I'm back..." I whispered as I looked down at myself.

I was still in my summoners kimono and everything. It was like nothing had changed. I looked over at the woman running around, and it hit me.

"Elma!" I shouted as I jumped up and hugged her tightly. I met her on my pilgrimage, she was part of the Chocobo Knights.

"Are...you ok, Lady Nayu?" she asked in a concerned voice.

"Of course I'm ok! It's me! Yuna!" I shouted excitedly.

"Who? Are you sure you didn't drink anything before you fell asleep? Ohhhh I hope you're well enough to preform! Luca sold out!" she cried nervously.

Wait a minute...Lord Zaon said nobody would remember me...

"Who's Yuna?" Elma asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Oh...nobody. I must have been dreaming." I mumbled.

"Alright. Well, I hope you're ready. The concert is about to start. Your dressphere has been altered correctly, so it'll switch on it's own." she went to walk out of the room and paused, "Oh! We left the music sphere player over there so you could practice one more time before you go on, which is in...ten minutes. Good luck!"

I stood looking very confused at the door as she left. Dressphere? Music? _Concert?_

"No...no, no, no! Me? Singing on stage? In front of people?" I cried out nervously.

As I paced back in forth in the room, I noticed the music sphere player.

"Ugh...the things I put myself through..." I groaned as I pressed the play button.

* * *

_**Tidus' POV**_

After some convincing, or dragging more like it, Rikku and Paine got us past the guards and into the stadium. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. This place was packed as if they were watching a blitzball tournament! We made our way to the front undetected easily enough, but I still felt uneasy.

"Rikku, are you sure we won't get caught? This place is crawling with security!" I yelled out over the screams.

"We'll be fine, Ti! Keep your cool. If all else fails, you remembered your dressphere, right?"

"Yeah, I got it."

"Just keep your eyes open." Paine shooshed us as the concert started up.

The lights dimmed, and a soft music started up. A woman's voice started vocalizing, and the crowd ceased all sounds.

_"Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I." (I need more affection than you know)_

My eyes averted to the stage as soon as I heard those words escape her lips. I still couldn't see anything as the stadium was black. _That's not possible_, I thought to myself. An upbeat tune started increasing, and the lights on the stage landed on a woman. As soon as I saw her, goosebumps appeared all over my body.

As the music got louder, she approached the front of the stage. I was just a few feet away from her. There was no mistake in who it was. It was...

"Yuna!" Rikku squealed as she choked on her soda.

"Be quiet!" Paine slapped a hand over Rikku's mouth.

My eyes never left Yuna. She transformed out of her summoner kimono, and into a much more revealing outfit. I was sure it was the Songstress dressphere Rikku had been telling me about. One things for sure, Yuna was as beautiful now, as she was the first time I saw her in Besaid. Nothing else around me mattered at the moment. All I could do, is listen to her angelic voice.

_In you and I, there's a new land. (Angles in flight)_

_Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I (I need more affection than you know)_

_My sanctuary, My sanctuary yeah _

_Where my fears and lies, melt away (Music Inside)_

_Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I (I need more affection than you know)_

_What's left of me? What's left of me?_

The more I watched her graceful movements, the more I wanted to reach out to her. Part of me thought I was crazy for thinking it was really her, but something inside of me was telling me that it was. Her hair was shorter and cut like mine, but it was the same deep chestnut brown I remember. And of course, how could I have forgotten those eyes.

_I watch you, fast asleep._

_All I fear, means nothing._

_In you and I, there's a new land (Angels in flight)_

_Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I (I need more affection than you know)_

_My sanctuary, My sanctuary yeah_

_Where fears and lies, melt away (Music inside)_

_Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I (I need more affection than you know)_

_What's left of me? What's left of me?_

As the music kicked in a little more, I watched her preform a solo performance. It was all I could do...to not run up and put my arms around her.

_Snwod dna spu ynam so.. (So many ups and downs)_

_My hearts a battle ground_

_Snoitome eurt deen I (I need true emotions)_

_Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I (I need more affection than you know)_

_Snoitome eurt deen I...(I need true emotions...)_

As a musical interlude rung out, I heard rushing footsteps coming right for us. Rikku had punched one of them in the face after giving a flirtatious look. Paine on the other hand, took a more subtle approach and round housed another. As for me...I chuckled under my breath and soaked up the rest of my beautiful Yuna.

"We had it under control lover boy." Paine yelled out sarcastically.

"Yeah, nice to know we can rely on you for fighting and not oogling girls!" Rikku nudged me in the stomach playfully.

I pretended to care...but my attentions...laid solely on Yuna.

_You show me how to see_

_That nothing is whole and nothing is broken_

_In you and I, there's a new land (Angels in flight)_

_Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I (I need more affection than you know)_

_My sanctuary, My sanctuary yeah_

_Where fears and lies, melt away (Music Inside)_

I kept looking into her eyes, until suddenly her eyes caught mine. It was then I knew...I wasn't crazy. It was my Yuna. And our eyes stayed locked for the rest of the song. For the first time in a year, I felt alive again. My Yuna, my reason for existing, was back again.

_Wonk uoy maht noitceffa erom deen I (I need more affection than you know)_

_What's left of me? What's left of me now?_

_Oh, my fears, my lies, melt away._

_Wonk uoy maht noitceffa erom deen I (I need more affection than you know)..._

_

* * *

_**A/N:** Since I figured I'd add in the concert from FFX-2, I decided to use a different song. real Emotion seemed a little too...over used. So I chose to go with this song. It...kinda fits in my opinion. Sorta...I hope. And I hope I didn't disappoint! Much love! Review and let me know how the story is coming along! :D

Yunasdestiny~


	11. Denying Fortune's Fool

**_Denying Fortune's Fool_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the story!**

**A/N:** Here we go. I really don't have anything to say before hand.**  
**

**_

* * *

_**_**Yuna's POV**_

I don't know exactly what came over me. I had never thought of myself as a performer. Yet...here I was in this 'Songstress Dressphere', dancing away. I never missed a beat, my dancing was perfect, and it was like I'd sung this song a million times.

As I was finishing out the last few words of the song, our eyes met. He was here. Tidus was standing a few feet from the stage, and we were staring at each other. Nothing, not even the things I felt on the Farplane or the gauntlet I had struggled against, could compare to what I was feeling the instant we locked onto each others gaze.

All my emotions poured out in the last few words. Excitement, love, longing...but as the song ended and the lights dimmed, I felt my heart break again. All of Lord Zaon's words flooded me, and I remembered exactly what it was I had to do. Fighting back tears, I gave a final bow and quickly left the stage before he did something like run up and wrap his arms around me.

"That was awesome, Lady Nayu! Did you see the crowd? They loved every second of it!" Elma hyped as I made my way to the dressing room. I wish I could have shared her sentiment.

"Yeah. Um, Elma, where am I staying?" I quickly changed the subject.

"We reserved the suite for you at the Luca Inn. Room 402."

"Thank you. I'm really tired, so I'm just going to retire." I nodded and put on my most convincing smile. Surely that hadn't changed.

"Will you require an escort?" another woman's voice called out from behind me.

I turned to see another familiar face. It was Lucil, commander of the Chocobo Knights. Or at least...she was when I was once a part of Spira.

"No thank you, Lucil. I can manage. I just need to clear my head."

"Very well. Elma and I will check on you in the morning and then we can plan for the next leg of the tour." she bowed as I left the room.

I felt somewhat relieved to finally have time to myself. With everything that's happened, I haven't had time to really face the fact that I was back on Spira. It felt really good, but every time my mind wandered to happiness, I couldn't help but to reflect on what I had to do while I was here. And of course, my mind wandered back to his eyes. I wanted to cry, laugh, scream...and so many other things. Would I be able to pull this off?

Upon reaching the Luca Inn, I managed to actually sigh in relief. Maybe after the emotional roller coaster I had been on, sleep would be the best option. I can think about other things later.

"Excuse me?" I whispered to the desk clerk, "I'm here to pick up my room key for room 402?"

He looked to be a young boy around fifteen. As soon as he looked at me, he froze. After a few seconds, he spoke, "Uh...L-l-lady Nayu...here's y-y-your room k-k-key!"

Was I really that popular? But...how could I be if I've been gone for a year?

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Destry." He squeaked.

"Nice to meet you, Destry. Could I borrow that pen?" I giggled as his hand shook.

He nodded, and I took a slip of paper from the box on the counter. After a minute or two, I handed him the paper and watched as he read it.

'_To my biggest fan, Destry. XoXo, Lady Nayu.'_

His face turned five shades of red before he finally looked up at me, giving me a boyish smile. I smiled back and waved before turning away. I couldn't help myself, he seemed to nervous. I stifled a giggle as I entered the elevator.

As I looked at the panel, I pressed the button for the fourth floor, and leaned against the railing. I closed my eyes and sighed, leaning my head back on the wall.

"Things can't get any worse than they already are tonight." I whispered.

I was so lost in my thoughts, that I didn't notice someone had slipped into the elevator with me. Maybe because I had my eyes closed so tightly. As the doors opened, I slipped out slowly and began looking for my room. As soon as it came into view, I smiled. I pulled out my room key and stuck it into the door and heard it click. As I reached for the handle, someone called out to me.

"Yuna?"

That voice. Where it once made me flush with desire, it was now causing my blood to run cold. I gripped the handle of my room so hard my knuckles turned white, and my breath was so labored I thought I was going to faint right there on the spot. It was Tidus. I would know it anywhere.

His footsteps echoed through the halls as he shuffled cautiously to me, and I didn't know what to do. I couldn't think. Right now the only people that exsisted were the two of us. I wanted to turn and run into his arms, but I knew I couldn't. If I looked at him, I knew I was going to give myself away. Tears stung my eyes, and my heart thumped against my chest so hard I knew he had to have heard it.

"Yuna, it's me. It's Tidus." he whispered, and for a second I thought his breathing was harder than mine.

I had to think of something, and fast. Inside I was at war with myself. Part of me wanted to just fall into his arms and cry, while the other half of me told me I had to push him away. It was the only way we could be together. My world was closing in on me, and I felt as if I was going to suffocate as I struggled to fill my lungs with much needed oxygen. But the closer he came, the more panicked I became. I have to do this. I _have_ to for us.

"I think you've mistaken me for someone else, Sir." I whispered, trying to compose myself. If I didn't turn around, it will be ok. If I avoid his eyes, I can do this.

"No, I don't think I have. I could never forget you, Yuna." he replied, and I could sense the desperation in his voice.

_Tidus, just turn around and leave._

"My name is Nayu," I spoke with reassurance, "I have no idea who this Yuna is."

I tightened my grip on the handle of my room, deciding it was better if I just went inside, but before I could, I felt his hand grip my arm and stop me.

"Yuna," he exhaled, "Look at me."

_No...please don't._

I tried to jerk out of his grip, but he spun me around forcefully and placed his hands on my upper arms. It was almost as if he was holding on for dear life. I refused to look up at him, I couldn't.

"Tidus.." I whispered trying to not let it slip off my tongue in a knowing way, "You've gotten me confused with someone else. I'm sorry..."

"No," he cut me off as he brought his finger to my chin lifting my face to his, "It is you, Yuna. You just have to remember. Think back...I know it will come to you!" he pleaded.

_Please don't do this to yourself! Just walk away!_

And then it happened. I made the worst mistake I could have made. My eyes met his. He pushed me against the hotel door, and planted a deep kiss on my lips. I wanted to fight it, I tried to fight it. My hands broke free and I tried everything I could. I pushed, slapped, and gripped his clothes trying to get him off me. But he was feeling what I wanted to feel, and he was making it quite clear he wasn't giving up so easily. His lips devoured mine, and he deepened the kiss as he slipped his tongue inside my mouth, and my body complied impulsively. It was almost as if he was trying to tell me something with that kiss. Something I already knew, but that I tried so hard to keep subsided. As I started fighting harder with him, he grabbed my hands forcefully and pinned them against the door. My knees went weak, and I felt myself starting to give in to him. What I wanted to happen, and what my body was responding to, were at odds with each other. I had Tidus in my heart and his lips on mine, and I had Lord Zaon in my head. As our kisses lingered, I felt like I was locked in a deadly game of tug-o-war.

_Tidus, I have to do this. I have to do this for us!_

Once he felt my body start to loosen up, he removed his grip from my hands and cupped my face. This was it, if I didn't do it now, I would never be able to feel his lips against mine again. My arms slowly reached behind my back and felt around. Once I brushed against the handle, I gripped it tightly.

_I'm doing this for you, Tidus. I love you. Never forget that._

As a tear slipped down my face, I pulled the handle and fell into the room with the help of his weight. Before he could follow, I slammed the door in his face and locked it. All I could hear was him out in the hall screaming my name. My back slid against the door and I slumped to the floor feeling defeated. He was right outside. The love of my life...was on the other side of that door, and his heart was breaking into a million pieces like mine was. I don't think I have ever felt so low in my entire life. My eyes slammed shut, and I choked back the lump in my throat. If he heard me, he would know, and then it would be all over.

"I know it's you, Yuna." he called out choking back his own tears, "Whether or not you have forgotten me, I will never forget you. I love you. Never forget that."

He lingered there for a few more minutes, and I heard him gradually walk away. I wanted to run to him and kiss all his hurt away. I wanted to tell him I loved him and that I never forgot him. But I couldn't. I was doing this for us. And while it was right, it felt so wrong.

After everything I had been through, and now this...I couldn't help the violent shakes of my shoulders. I brought my fingers to my lips and touched them softly. I fell to the ground and cried the tears I had so desperately fought in the hall and while he stood outside in agony. The empty room around me was nothing more than a silent witness to the tears I shed that night.

* * *

_**Tidus' POV**_

"Ti! Where have you been?" Rikku ran up to me as I stepped into the airship.

I didn't answer her. I just brushed past her and everyone else that joined her. I didn't want to be around anyone. I wanted to be alone. I headed to the cabin, and slipped into the room, slamming the door forcefully behind me.

_"What do you think that was all about?"_ I heard Rikku whisper outside the door.

_"Give him some time. He'll tell us when he's ready."_ Paine replied softly as their footsteps echoed further away.

I just stood there, not believing what had just happened. It was Yuna, I knew it was. Yet, she rejected me, acted as if she didn't know me. I slumped down on the bed and took my head in my hands, not knowing what to think or how to feel.

Was this some kind of sick joke? The possibility of me being crazy wasn't an option. I thought maybe it had been, but when I made the decison...no it wasn't a decision, it was an impulse to kiss her, I felt her there. She _was_ there. It _was_ her.

"Why would you push me away, Yuna? Has a year a part caused you to grow that cold?" I whispered.

Maybe she doesn't remember me? I don't even know where she's been the past year. And what in the hell was going on in Spira? How could they not know who Yuna is? Why was I all of a sudden the 'High Summoner'? The questions kept building up inside me, but there were no answers to act as a release. To say that I lost it, would not even begin to cover what was happening.

At first I felt angry. Blindingly angry. Anything I could get my hands on, I threw with so much force that it either broke as I touched it, or it smashed whatever it connected with. Then it coupled with rage, and I rammed my fist into anything I could reach. I don't know how many dents and holes I put in the walls. As my hands started to swell and ache, I felt a final emotion sweep over me. Sadness. It was one I knew all to well, and I knew what happened when it did.

I crawled into bed in my dishevled clothes, heaving from exhaustion. As my head hit the pillow, my face was swarmed with tears. I'm sure I had a heart somewhere inside my chest, but right now, I felt hollow. The feelings I had in the stadium earlier were nothing more than distant memories. My reason for existing, didn't know who I was.

"Do you really not remember me, Yuna?" I cried out in the empty, dark room.

It was clear just then, that I was indeed, alone. My friends meant nothing to me. How could they? Here in this cold room, I was nothing more than fortune's fool.

* * *

Ok, I really, really, really, REALLY HATED writing this chapter. I think I even cried while I wrote it. (Yeah, yeah, I'm a girl. Leave me alone!) I had to write it as realistically as possible being that they're on two different sides of the spectrum. I would say I hope I did good, but how do you word that without saying you enjoyed it when you know you didn't? Oh well. It had to be like this for the plot. It couldn't have gone any other way because of the conditions that Yuna is on Spira. FORGIVE ME MY FELLOW YUNA/TIDUS SUPPORTERS!


	12. Sting of Betrayal

**_Sting of Betrayal  
_**

******Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the story!**

******A/N: **Another short chapter, but a powerful one I think. I'll have the next one posted soon-ish. Writing it up now, but to sate your urges, chapter twelve awaits you! Enjoy!

Inspiration for this chapter:

Within Temptation - Our Solemn Hour. (I don't know why, but it's a powerful song and _some_ of the lyrics drove me. Plus, they just rock.)

**P.S. **Little shout out to the following readers/reviewers: xYunieluvsTidusx, Wisdombook34, and Twilight Yuna. I can't tell you enough how grateful I am for your continuous reviews. It's people like you who give the writer's confidence to keep going! Thank you again! Much love 3

**_

* * *

_**_**Yuna's POV**_

The morning after, I woke up to the sound of rain falling on the roof. At least it mirrors how I feel deep inside. If it didn't hurt this much, I would have thought it was nothing more than a dream.

I sat up and pulled the covers up to my chest and let a tear fall silently down my cheek. I think what hurts me the most, was having so much to say, and hearing him walk away. I just had to keep reminding myself that it has to be this way for us to be together forever. If I was ever going to be able to make it through this, I needed to find an outlet for all my emotions.

That's when it hit me. I jumped out of bed and rustled around with my close. I pulled on a simple pair of jeans with a pale pink tank top. Then I remembered it was raining, so I dug around some more and finally found a simple burgundy hoodie.

"Perfect!" I squealed excitedly as I pulled it on and grabbed the shoes by the bed.

As I tied the shoelaces as fast as I could, I heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I hollered.

"It's Elma and Lucil, Lady Nayu."

"Just a second!" I sang out as I finished tying my laces, and straightened out my pants legs.

I unlocked the door and let them in, and turned around trying to find some gil laying around.

"Going somewhere, miss?" Elma asked.

"Yeah, I need to go pick up something from the shop around the corner. Did you need something?" I asked as I shoved some spare gil in my pocket.

"Actually," Lucil cleared her throat, "we need to discuss what song you're to sing for the next concert."

This couldn't come at a better time. It was almost too perfect.

"I'll take care of it, Lucil." I smiled.

"But...aren't you going to get up with Tobli to decide?"

"I have something special in mind. I promise, I won't let you down..."

_I won't let you down either, Tidus. _

With that in mind, I made a swift get away and headed out the doors of the inn. I needed some time to clear my head. As I walked around, I noticed that things hadn't really changed around here. The crowds seemed to have died down since the concert ended last night, but Luca always had a very diverse population all year round.

As I walked into the shop, I froze in my tracks. Tidus was standing no more than ten feet from me. My first instinct was to of course, run to him, but I knew I couldn't. I forced my feet to stay planted to the ground.

"Don't worry, Lord Tidus. It's on the house!" the shopkeeper smiled at him.

_I will never get used to that..._

"Uh...thanks I think?" Tidus laughed nervously.

I smiled at that. When he gets shy, he's always so cute. But my thoughts were interrupted as he started to make his way over to me. I pulled the hood closer to my face, and attempted to dodge him, but he ran into my shoulder almost knocking me to the ground.

"Oh, excuse me, miss!" he apologized.

"It's ok..." I whispered as I made my way past him.

_He can't see me again..._

After he stood there for a few seconds with a puzzled look on his face, he finally made his way out the door. For the second time in twenty four hours...he walked out of my life. But I couldn't worry about it.

_Soon enough..._

I walked around looking for something specific, trying to get Tidus out of my mind...when I stumbled upon it. There on the shelf laid a notebook. I picked it up carefully and studied it. It was just a simple notebook, but it's the colors that drew me to it. The top half was a deep ocean blue, but when it reached the middle of the cover, it transformed into an emerald green. It reminded me of my own eyes, but the blue at the top was the same color as Tidus' eyes. I had to have it. I walked over to the counter, and placed the notebook down smiling.

"Will that be all for you, miss?" the owner asked cheerfully.

"Yes, thank you." I nodded.

"Total comes to twenty gil, please!"

"Here you go!" I placed the gil on the counter and ran as quickly as I could back to my room.

Kicking off my shoes and peeling off the damp hoodie, I sat down at the desk. I ran my hands over the cover softly, admiring it's beauty. After a few minutes, I flipped it open to the first clean white page, and took a pen into my hand.

_If I can't tell you myself, the pages of this notebook will be my testimate of my undying love for you._

_

* * *

**Tidus' POV**_

"So...she didn't remember you at all?" Rikku whined as I reclined in the chair next to the pilot seat.

"Nope." I sighed.

"Are you sure it was her? I mean...could it be possible that someone-"

"No." I interrupted Paine before she could finish that sentence, "It was her. I thought maybe I was just crazy, but just trust me. It is her."

"So what are we gonna do?" Rikku asked as she sat on the floor.

We sat there in silence for a few minutes, and then Shinra made this...weird noise. It kinda sounded like a, "Heh!".

"Here we go again..." Paine sighed.

"I analyzed the sphere you guys brought me last night."

"What sphere?" I inquired, becoming more interested.

"Well...we didn't want to bother you last night." Rikku fidgeted nervously, "Paine and I found a sphere in the dressing room of 'Lady Nayu', so we...took it."

I made my way over to Shinra's station quickly and pressed play before anybody could stop me.

_"It can't be..." Yuna whispered in disbelief._

_"You look shocked to see me, Yuna." a man chuckled under his breath._

_-Images become distorted for a second-_

_"Is that...really you?" Yuna asked curiously as she walked up to the man and studied him, "You're not him."_

_The man placed his hands on Yuna's shoulders and kissed her. After fighting against his kiss, Yuna broke away angry._

_"You may look like him, but you'll never be him!" she sneered as she wiped her lips fiercely. _

_The man smirked and laughed._

_-Images become distorted again before shutting off completely-_

"Hey uh..." Paine cleared her throat, "He looked like you, Tidus."

I said nothing as my jaw tensed harder and harder.

"Um, Tidus?" Rikku giggled nervously.

"I'll kill him!" I snapped as I kicked the steel wall of the airship. The thought of someone elses lips on hers...

"Take it easy, we don't even know who _he _is." Paine walked over.

"Actually," Shinra snickered, "we do now."

My eyes rose up slowly, and I gazed at a glowing screen with his face dead in the center. He really did look like me. Well, for the most part anyway.

"That man," Shinra explained, "Is Shuyin. And the woman over here that we didn't see at first, is Lenne."

I felt fire rise into my eyes as I thought back to that kiss, "I'll kill _Shuyin_ then!" I shouted as my fists balled into anger.

"Tidus..." Rikku whispered as she extended her hand.

"No, Rikku!" I walked back slowly, "It's just like Seymour! Do you know what that's like? To see someone you love...a woman you love be kissed not once, but twice right before your eyes! And to make matters worse, once she comes back to you, she doesn't even remember you! She rejects you! She...Yuna _betrayed_ me!"

Everybody had their eyes on me. Rikku sniffed quietly, Brother's mouth hung open, Buddy hung his head, and Paine...even her eyes glazed over with tears. I didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore. I couldn't find it in myself to care about anything. Spira was worthless in my mind now.

"She may not be lost to you forever, Tidus." Shinra sighed.

All I could muster was a glare in his direction. Did I want to know? Was it worth the fight anymore? Was Yuna in the end...worth it at all? Or would my heart be crushed for a third time?

"Lenne and Shuyin are in the dossiers. They may be the link we need to place Roan. It's the only lead we have to find out where Yuna was, or what she's doing here now."

As I listened to Shinra, I couldn't help but to feel like an ass. It may not have made complete sense, but I got the feeling that it may not be Yuna's fault that she couldn't remember me or what we shared. And it certainly didn't explain what was going on with Spira, but I couldn't help but to feel all this was connected somehow. I take back all my previous thoughts. When it came down to it, Yuna was worth everything.

"Alright so," Paine shifted, "What do we do now?"

Nobody knew exactly what to do. But I knew what I was going to do for now.

"I'll be back in a little bit. There's something I need to take care of." I replied sternly as I made my way back out to Luca.

_Even if you can't remember me, even if you don't remember what we once had, I made a promise. To be with you always. Well, this is me keeping that promise._

* * *

This chapter made me excited. Hang in there people! Much love!


	13. Notebooks, Memories and Promises

**_Notebooks, Memories and Promises_**

******Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, or the lyrics to "Our Solemn Hour"/ "What Hurts The Most". I own the story :)**

******A/N**: Ok, this chapter was a lot of fun to write. I've actually been wanting to write it for the past three or four chapters, so now that it's here, I'm stoked! I hope you guys enjoy it, and make sure to read my **AN's AT THE BOTTOM!****  
**

**_

* * *

_**_**Yuna's POV**_

"So, we're all set then?" I asked Lucil and Elma.

"Yep! We'll make arrangements to leave tonight. We'll recruit Tobli to spread the word, but in the mean time, feel free to explore until we leave." Elma smiled as they made their way out of the room.

I began to pack all the clothes I had strolled out earlier neatly into my suitcase until I was satisfied I had everything. Sitting down on the bed and sighing, I thought about things I could do until we left. Of course, when I left, I'd be leaving Tidus. We wouldn't be in the same city anymore.

"What does it matter anyway?" I huffed, slamming my hands down on the bed, "I can't see him!"

I grabbed a pillow and shoved it to my face letting out a frustrating scream and let tears fall from my eyes. How many tears have I cried in the time I've been here? All of them have been for him, and him only. Sure I miss my other friends, but he...he's my lifeline.

"Ugh...literally now." I groaned.

As I lowered the pillow, my eye caught the notebook on the desk. That's the one thing I didn't pack. Emotions came and went like the ocean tide, and I needed to keep it with me at all times. It was making me feel inspired again, and I hadn't even looked at it but maybe thirty seconds.

I got up and walked over slowly, and picked it up in my hands. My lips curved up as I brought it to my chest. It was like it was telling me what to do. Everything was so clear when I held it to me, and I knew what I needed to do while I waited to leave Luca.

"To be close to you, I have to push you away. Ironic, isn't it?" I whispered as I slipped on my shoes, "But that doesn't mean I can't retrace the steps we shared. Luca is full of them after all." I smiled, making my way out into the city once more.

_Even if the truth can't escape my lips, even if I can't find my voice around you, I can promise one thing. That I'll never forget you, or the love we shared._

_

* * *

**Tidus' POV**_

I only half knew where I was heading. I wanted to go see Yuna again, but I didn't know if she was even still in Luca. I just wanted to feel close to the Yuna I remembered, if only to re-live our past. Even if it hurt, it was an emotion of something. I was so tired of being filled with emptiness or jealously. Who did Shuyin think he was anyway? What right did he have to...

"Ugh I have to stop thinking like this!" I whispered harshly as I made my way up the stairs past Luca Square.

I continued to curse myself in my head. My eyes glued to the ground, I watched curiously as my feet carried me. It was like I didn't control my body. My feet seemed to. And as I got more curious, I decided to see where it lead me. I knew already, but I just wanted to see it for myself. But to my surprise, I seen something I never expected to see.

It was Yuna. She was holding on to the rail with one hand, and clutched a notebook to her chest with the other. Right here. The same spot where we...

_**Flashback:**_

_Yuna: "Hey, watch!" (Yuna whistled like I had taught her)_

_Tidus: "Hey, you got pretty good."_

_Yuna: "You sound sad."_

_Tidus: "Yeah, maybe."_

_Yuna: "Wanna scream?"_

_Tidus: "Eh...I really don't think that's going to help this time."_

_Yuna: "You know what?"_

_Tidus: "Hm?"_

_Yuna: "It's embarrassing to say this myself... But summoners and their guardians are kind of like Spira's ray of light. A lot of people in Spira depend on us. I learned to practice smiling when I'm feeling sad, you know?"_

_Yuna: " I know it's hard."_

_Tidus: "Yeah... I understand. I think."_

_Yuna: " Right, now let's see what you can do!"_

_Tidus: "Huh?"_

_Yuna: "Come on!"_

_Tidus: "Uh... ah..." (I forced myself into a strained smile...)_

_Tidus: (I couldn't help but to laugh at my attempt) " This is weird!"_

_Yuna: "Next, try laughing out loud!"_

_Tidus: "What?"_

_Yuna: "Come on, show me!"_

_Tidus: (I took a deep breath and just went for it.) "Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha. Aaaaah... ah ha ha. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha."_

_Yuna: "You probably shouldn't laugh anymore."_

_Tidus: " Ah ha hahahaha!"_

_Yuna just giggled at my persistence, or was it...craziness?_

_Tidus: "Ahahahahahaha!"_

_Both: "Ah... ha ha ha ha ha ha HA!" (I guess at the weirdness of it all, we just laughed for real.)_

_Yuna: "Too funny!"_

_Tidus: "It was your idea!"_

_Yuna: "Um...thank you."_

_Tidus: "Hm?"_

_Yuna: " I want my journey to be full of laughter."_

_Tidus: "Okay."_

_**End flashback:**_

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a faint sob. When I looked up, Yuna was gripping the edge tightly, and a tear slid down her right cheek. I was completely baffled. Was she remembering? Then I decided to do something instead of stand around and watch her hurt.

I approached her slowly and when I felt like I could form something that resembled an actual sentence, I cleared my throat, "Hello."

She jumped at the sound of my voice, dropping her notebook in the process. Her breathing visibly increased as her chest rose up and down frantically. Did I really scare her that much?

"I uh...um..." she stumbled over her own words, and refused to look me in the eye, "I have to go."

"Wait! Look, I just wanted to apologize for last night." I quickly blocked her from leaving, "I...dunno what came over me. So, let's start over?" I whispered holding out my hand.

She seemed hesitant, like she had some kind of inner turmoil going on. After a few seconds, she slowly placed her hand into mine.

"Lady Nayu." she whispered. Her voice was music to my ears.

"Tidus." I smiled at her. I couldn't help it.

We stood there for what seemed like forever, our hands clung together tightly still moving up and down. My eyes stared at her dreamily, and I got that warm giddy feeling coming over me again. I never wanted to see her frightened of me. It broke my heart. Even if it hurt a little, I decided to play this game. If I couldn't be with her the way I wanted, then this would have to do.

"So," I finally broke the awkward beautiful silence around us, "Songstress?"

"Yeah." she replied, removing her hand and then did something that had 'Yuna' written all over it.

She placed both hands behind her back, and swished from side to side in a sheepish manner. I couldn't help but to chuckle, but I tried to stifle it.

"What?" Nayu inquired nervously, "Am I that bad?"

"Huh? Oh, no, no! Not at all!" I protested as I threw my hands in the air, "You're actually...pretty good."

"Oh," she smiled as her cheeks started to flush.

More silence.

"So uh...where are you headed next?" I asked, noticing that she kept glancing at my eyes. Why does she keep avoiding my eyes?

"Well, we're working with Tobli to establish that now. I'm sure word will get out." she grinned.

"But what if..." I smirked deciding to press my luck as I walked up to her, "I wanted _you_ to tell me?"

I heard her giggle and turn away from me, "The Thunder Plains." she whispered, "I can give you and your friends front row tickets."

"Front row tickets? I must have made some impression on you then if you're willing to give those out for free." I chucking cockily.

"I'd...really like you to be there, though I don't know why." she smiled as she turned around with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Eh...I dunno. I might be pretty busy..."

"Well, you're loss Mr...?" she grinned.

"Tidus. And don't worry, I'll be there. I promise." I smiled as she nodded and walked away.

I just stood there with an idiotic smile planted on my face. I hadn't noticed that I held my breathe as she walked away, until she was out of sight completely. God how I've missed her.

I shook my head, trying to come back to reality, when I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. It was her notebook.

"Yun - I mean...Nayu!" I called out to her with the notebook in hand...but she was gone already.

Sighing, I decided to take it back to the airship. I don't know how long I'd been gone, but I was sure the gang had figured out something in my absense. Still though, Yuna was getting back under my skin, and it felt great!

"There you are!" Rikku giggled as I entered the airship, "We were about to come get you!"

"I'm fine, Rikku. I don't need a babysitter." I scoffed playfully as I eyed the notebook.

"What's that?" Paine asked.

"Lady Nayu's notebook." I replied, unable to contain the smile.

"What are _you_ doing with it?" Rikku folded her arms across her chest suspiciously.

"She dropped it. I tried to return it to her but..."

"Uh huh...suuuuuure you did. You stalking her now?" she giggled.

"N-no!" I defended myself.

"Oh would you two stop it, and Tidus crack it open!" Paine said annoyingly.

"Oh! Juicy stuff is juicy!" Rikku giggled.

At first...I didn't want to. These were private, weren't they? Then again, if they're Yuna's, she wouldn't mind me looking at it...

"Don't make me do it for you!" Rikku approached me tapping her foot against the metal.

"Alright, alright! Chill." I chuckled.

As I opened it, I noticed a label on the inside of the cover.

_'Lady Nayu'_

There seemed to be two poems on the first page. Looking up once more, I noticed the entire ship had gathered around in a semi-circle, eagerly waiting for me to carry on. It almost reminded me of little kids in school. I chuckled one more time before moving to the first poem.

_Memories of Sin_

_Sanctus Espiritus - Redeem us from our solemn hour._

_Sanctus Espiritus - Insanity is all around us._

_In my darkest hours, I could not foresee that the tide could turn so fast to this degree._

_Can't believe my eyes, how can you be so blind? Is the heart of stone, no empathy inside?_

_Time keeps on slipping away and we haven't learned. So in the end, what have we gained?_

_Sanctus Espiritus - Redeem us from our solemn hour._

_Sanctus Espiritus - Insanity is all around us._

_Sanctus Espiritus - Is this what we deserve? Can we break free from chains of never ending agony?_

_Are they themselves to blame? The misery, the pain? Didn't we let go? Allowed it, let it grow?_

_If we can't restrain the beast that dwells inside, it will find it's way somehow, somewhere in time._

_Will we remember all of the suffering? Cause if we don't, it will be in vain._

_Sanctus Espiritus - Redeem us from our solemn hour._

_Sanctus Espiritus - Insanity is all around us._

_Sanctus Espiritus - Is this what we deserve? Can we break free from chains of never ending agony?_

We all looked around at each other in disbelief. It was almost as if Yuna's feelings from her pilgrimage were being reflected right there on that paper. It feel so real, so sad, so desperate. So like...Yuna.

"There's one more here..." I whispered as I stared at the paper.

The title made my heart stop, and my breath hitched. It took me a second, but I continued on as my curiosity start to take over.

_He - Him - You_

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house. That don't bother me._

_I can take a few tears now and then, just let them out. _

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in awhile, even though going on with you gone still upsets me._

_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok, but that's not what gets me._

_What hurts the most was being so close and having so much to say, and hearing you walk away. _

_And never knowing what could have been, and not seeing that loving you, is what I was trying to do._

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go, but I'm doing it._

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone._

_Still harder getting up, getting dressed, living with this regret._

_But I know if I could do it over I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart, that I left unspoken._

_What hurts the most was being so close and having so much to say, and hearing you walk away._

_And never knowing what could have been, and not seeing that loving you, is what I was trying to do._

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in awhile, even though going on with you still upsets me._

_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok, but that's not what gets me._

_What hurts the most was being so close and having so much to say, and hearing you walk away._

_And never knowing what could have been, and not seeing that loving you, is what I was trying to do..._

_Forgive me._

There was silence, but this time...there wasn't a dry eye on the ship. I dare say I was the one crying the hardest.

"Last night...it's not that she didn't remember me," I managed to slip out between heaves, "she was _having_ to push me away."

"But..." Rikku sniffled, "Why would she do that?"

I just shook my head. My mind was completely blank as I caressed the pages. She remembered everything. From Sin, to me. She was there, just like when we kissed. That's why she was standing there in Luca today. She's not like the rest of Spira. She knows everything...but then...why doesn't anybody else?

My attentions were drawn to the front of the notebook.

'_Lady Nayu'_

"Wait a minute..." I raised my voice a little, "Lady Nayu...?"

"Yeah, what of it?" Paine asked, attempting to conceal the tears that had obviously fallen from her eyes.

"Nayu?" I said again letting my eyes fall to everyone.

They just stared back confused.

"Watch, come here!" I motioned for them all to gather around while I I took out a pen and flipped to a clean piece of paper.

"What?" Rikku scratched her head impatiently.

"Ok look, you see this?"

**N A Y U **- I scribbled down on the paper.

"Now, we do this."

**Y U N A** - I wrote down below the first name.

"It's scrambled. If you re-arrange the letters, 'Lady Nayu' becomes 'Lady Yuna'. Nayu is Yuna, and Yuna is Nayu! I _knew _ it was her! I felt something in that kiss! Oh...whatever god is out there..._thank you, thank you, __**THANK YOU!**_" I laughed being thoroughly proud of myself.

"You _kissed_ her?" Rikku squealed.

Apparently I left that part out when I said I'd gone to see her...

"A-anyway!" I changed the subject quickly, "We're going to tale her. Her next concert is in the Thunder Plains, while we're waiting, we're going to investigate Shinra's findings, but Yuna isn't to be let out of our sights. Got it?" I asked.

"Anything for my Yuna!" Brother shouted.

"Stalking?" Paine chuckled.

"Not stalking," I smirked, "I have a promise I intend to keep."

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, as far as "Our Solemn Hour", I felt like it would be good to add this song in Yuna's 'notebook'. The reason for that is, I wanted Tidus and the group to realise that she remembers how she felt during her pilgrimage to defeat Sin a year ago. So more or less, to tip off the group that she did, in fact, remember. I thought that this song incorporated that nicely. Also, **Sanctus Espiritus **is Latin for 'Holy Ghost' or 'Holy Spirit'. I figured that it embodied Yevon if you think about how they worshiped him, as opposed to any religious background the world takes on.

When I incorporated "What Hurts The Most" into her notebook, I wanted Tidus to know that Yuna knew exactly who he was. That she didn't forget him, and that she loved him. I also added in 'Forgive me' at the end to let him know that something was going wrong, and she had a reason for doing what she did.

I know that I said earlier on in the story that she couldn't warn him, but that's not exactly what she did. If you read back or picked up on it, Tidus startled her in Luca, and she dropped the notebook. So caught up in talking to him, she forgot that she dropped it. So, in theory, she didn't warn him. He is doing exactly what Zaon said he needed to do. He's piecing all this random information together to get to the bottom of it all.

Question is...will he be able to do it in time?


	14. Via Ut Redemptio

_**Via Ut Redemptio**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, or the brief lyrics to 'Isn't it wonderful?', just the story :)  
**

**A/N: **I apologize for not posting last night. I took the night off and spent some time with my parents who I haven't seen in forever lol. I'm sure you guys will understand though! Anywho, another chapter awaits! This one is kinda...meh I think. But I'll leave it up to you.

**P.S. **Thanks to all the awesome reviews for last chapter. I'm glad you guys really like it. Special thanks to; Twilight Yuna, xYunieluvsTidusx, Wisdombook34, and new reviewer Mandazor. I really appreciate your guys' continued support! People can be writers all they like, but if you don't have support and encouragement, it makes it less enjoyable. Much love!

_**

* * *

**__**Yuna's POV**_

"Lady Nayu?"

"Yes?"

"We've arrived in the Thunder Plains," Lucil informed me, "We're just outside the entrance to Macalania Woods."

"Thank you, Lucil." I smiled.

"You're very welcome." she bowed and then hesitated, "If I may as you a question?"

"Of course."

"That song, the lyrics you gave Tobli? It was truly beautiful just on paper. Might I ask...where you got the inspiration for such words?"

"Well..." I thought to myself.

I hadn't expected such a reaction. To be honest, the thought never crossed my mind. Those words just came straight from the heart, everything I was feeling about my own situation just poured out on to the paper.

"Honestly, they were just feelings. I don't know where they came from, it's more like they spilled out into the notebook." I responded.

"Truly a gift. It is an honor to serve such a gifted young lady." Lucil smiled, "Why don't you have a look around while they set up everything?"

"I'd like that. I just need to grab my-" I stopped mid sentence.

My notebook. Where did I place it? Looking around my room, I didn't see it and I began panicking.

"What's wrong?" Lucil asked as she watched me run around the room.

"The notebook! Lucil, did you see me come on to the airship with a blue and green notebook?"

"I-I...don't believe so. Is it important?"

"Yes! I can't imagine where I would..."

Oh no! Luca...Tidus...

"Please, _please_ tell me he didn't find it!" I groaned.

"Who is..."

"Nothing!" I cut Lucil off, "I just...misplaced something. That's all. Anyway, I should...go look around. See you later, Lucil." I bowed before running out before she could question me anymore.

Once I got outside, I noticed it was raining. Then again, this is the Thunder Plains for crying out loud. Did I honestly expect it to be sunny? I scoffed at the thought of the idea. I didn't bring anything with me because I left the room so fast. Needless to say, I was at the mercy of the weather until I got to Macalania.

"He's the only person who could have taken it." I whispered as I kept looking at the ground.

This isn't good. At any moment I expected to see Lord Zaon bust out of a lighting bolt and snatch me back to the Farplane.

"Maybe...he won't figure it out. After all, it's just words on a page, right?" I asked myself as I stood in the rain.

Yeah, right. It may have been words on a page, but the titles spoke for themselves. But if Zaon was going to show up, wouldn't he have done it already?

* * *

_**Tidus' POV**_

"I...don't have to go in there, right?" Rikku asked.

"Would you stop acting like a child?" Paine crossed her arms staring at Rikku.

"I'm not! It's just...not a place where we Al Bhed go, that's all."

I couldn't help but to over hear their squabbling, but my mind was somewhere else. This is the last place I thought I'd ever end up. Being here reminded me of _him_.

_**Flashback:**_

_Lulu: "Yuna, the high summoner's daughter. Seymour, the leader of the Guado. Married in the name of Yevon, overcoming the barriers of race. It would give Spira something cheery to talk about, for a change."_

_Wakka: "Sounds just like a passin' daydream, like Auron says."_

_Tidus: "Come on, let's just get on with the pilgrimage! I mean, marriage?"_

_Rikku: "Hmmm. Jealous?"_

_Tidus: "What? No way! We gotta defeat Sin. Romance can wait!"_

_Wakka: "He sure picked a fine time to lay this one on us."_

_Yuna: "Maybe it is a fine time."_

_Tidus: "You serious?"_

_Yuna: " If my getting married would help Spira...if it would make people happy...If I could do that for people...maybe I should do what I can. I never imagined doing anything like this. But, I won't answer till I know what's right."_

_Tidus: "Seriously?"_

_Rikku: "You could always just quit your pilgrimage and get married."_

_Yuna: "I will...go on. I'm sure that Lord Seymour will understand."_

_Rikku: "Umm, I guess so..."_

_Yuna: "I am a summoner! I must fight and defeat Sin."_

_Auron: "Like Braska before you."_

_I had to stop myself from shouting: 'What's there to think about?'_

_Yuna: " I'm going to the Farplane. I'm going to see my father and think on this."_

_Lulu: "Go on, we'll be right behind you."_

_Yuna: "Mm." _

_I wondered why none of the others ever asked Yuna, 'Do you love Seymour? Do you even like him?'_

_**End flashback:**_

"Tidus?" Rikku poked me in the side.

"Yeah?"

"You still wanna go?"

"Oh," I looked up realizing I had been thinking and not moving, "Of course."

It was still like I remembered it being a year ago. Still as eerie as ever, but I had to set that aside. What I was doing was far more important. Yuna would always be more important than myself.

I lead the way to the Farplane, Paine shadowing, and Rikku crouching down in the back. If I hadn't been so wound up with what had been going on, I would have laughed. But I learned on the pilgrimage with Yuna, that there was a time and a place for everything. And this, wasn't it.

"Alright, we're here." I walked half way up the stairs and looked at the translucent portal, "You guys coming or staying?"

Rikku was slouched in a corner of the stair case, shaking. Paine narrowed her eyes at her, and then turned to me.

"I'll stay here with _her_." she huffed looking at Rikku.

"Ok, no problem. I'll try not to take too long." I nodded as I made my way up the rest of the stairs.

Taking a deep breath, I stepped through. Upon entering, I noticed it hadn't changed at all. Beneath the whirpool of clouds, pyreflies swirled over the incandescent gardens below the summit. I expected to see people there visiting their loved ones, but it was kinda...what's the word...dead? No pun intended...

_"Hey kid."_

My eyes widened at the familiar gruffness of that voice, "Old man...?" I whispered as I spun around. Sure enough, Jecht was standing just off the edge of the summit.

_"I never did like you callin' me that. It's disrespectful!"_

"And I liked being called a 'crybaby'?" I scoffed with a smirk on my face. It always did get to him when I called him 'Old man', "And besides, wasn't it me who showed you up?"

His expression changed from indifferent, to annoyance.

_"Hurry it up, Braska and Auron before I rip the Farplane open and teach my son some manners!"_

"Wait a minute...Auron _and_ Braska? You're not even supposed to be _talking_ to me!" I rushed over to the edge and placed my hands over my chest.

_"You two are more alike than you think."_ Auron chuckled as he and Braska appeared.

"I don't have time for this!" I sighed impatiently, "Look, I need to know what's going on with Yuna. Why is she here?"

_"That's why we're here. We can't offer you much, but we can enlighten you with information you've already gathered. Maybe it will make things easier..."_ Braska smiled.

"So, Roan and this...this..._Shuyin_ guy," I sneered thinking about Shuyin, "what did they want with Yuna?"

_"You're aware of the guardians then?"_ Auron asked.

"Shinra said they were guardians. Of what I don't know, but we managed to find some spheres." I said and then swallowed before carrying on, "The Roan guy, he attacked Yuna. The sphere cut out before we had the chance to see what went on, but obviously she made it out ok. And then..." I faltered. I really, _really_ didn't want to say what happened between Yuna and Shuyin.

_"Ugh, just get on with it, boy!"_ Jecht pointed at me.

"That..._Shuyin_ freak put his lips on my woman!" I snapped.

_'You idiot!' _my head screamed at me, _'You did NOT just call Yuna your woman in front of Lord Braska!'_ I closed my eyes trying to hide from the embarrassment of my phrasing, but all I heard was chuckles and snickers. As I looked back at them, I noticed they were laughing at me. Even Auron, and he _never _found things funny!

"What's so damned funny?"

_"Tidus, I know you love my daughter. She feels the same way about you, and that's why she was given a second chance."_

"S-second chance?" I asked not caring that I looked like an idiot.

_"We can't tell you why she was on the Farplane, but the Fayth and the guardians decided to give her a second chance at life with you. Everybody noticed she looked in on you every day, and she couldn't bare to see you broken hearted." _Auron turned away as he spoke.

_"Face it, kid. She can't live without you. She loves you too much, and so do you.."_ Jecht smirked. _"My...little boy is growing up and turning into a man!"_

"Ok, ok, I get that much." I raised my hands in hopes that they would just move on, "But what does that have to do with Roan and uh...the _other_ guy?"

_"Roan and Shuyin are guardians of a place we call 'Via ut Redemptio'. It simply means, 'Road to Redemption'. There, Yuna was tested against her strength, and matters of the heart._" Braska smiled as he continued, _"Roan allowed her to pass when she refused to kill him. As for Shuyin, he tried to throw her off, but her heart is faithful to you, and only you."_

My heart couldn't have been more inflated with warmth. She was doing this for me, and so far, nothing had stopped her.

"And she's back. But why is she having to push herself away from me? If she passed, then..." I started to think out loud.

_"We are bound by the laws of the other world, Tidus. We can't explain anything more than you already know." _Braska frowned.

_"It's up to you to find out the rest. We don't have much time..."_ Auron winced as the ground started rumbling beneath me.

I looked around and noticed the Farplane starting to shake violently, "I...won't let you down. I won't let Yuna's efforts be in vain. I promise." I nodded at the three men before me.

_"Go get your girl, kid. Make me proud!"_ Jecht smiled before disappearing.

_"Tidus?"_

"Yeah, Auron?"

_"Stand by her, always."_

"I'm still her guardian, Auron. I promised her always, and I will keep that promise until my last breath." I smiled and nodded.

The only ones that stood there, were Braska and I. What could I say to the father of the woman I loved? Sure, I could tell him I live only to love her, but he knew that. However, I couldn't just let him leave and not say anything.

"Lord Braska?" I whispered.

_"I already know, Tidus. Her mother and I have faith in your bond, and we will stand by both of you always as well." _ he smiled and bowed, _"You must go before you get hurt. Take care, my son."_

Did he just call me his son? High Summoner Braska - Father of High Summoner Yuna - called _me_ his _son_...

As the Farplane fell to pieces around me, I made my escape right as it darkened. When I got outside, I ran right into Paine and Rikku, and we tumbled all the way down to the bottom of the stairs.

"Owie!" Rikku whined.

"Don't you know how to make a more graceful exit?" Paine winced as she shoved Rikku off of her.

"Sorry," I groaned as I picked myself up off the ground and shook my head.

Rikku was about to say something, when we heard voices and footsteps running toward our direction. Apparently, I wasn't the only one hearing the Farplane crumbling.

"What's going on in here!" One of the Guado shouted.

"The Farplane...it just," I looked back and tried to explain.

"It's grown unstable," the guard sighed, "We'll have to do some research. Until then, I'm afraid it's no longer safe to enter."

"Eesh, nothing get's by you guys, does it?" I scoffed sarcastically still nursing my wounds.

* * *

_**Yuna's POV**_

It's been a year. Still...this place is changing. It isn't as bright and beautiful as I remembered it to be.

I continued to walk further into Macalania as I took in the surroundings. It seemed as if this icy forest was fading. Nothing more than a fleeting dream, and yet, being here...makes me happy.

I stepped closer to the spring quietly, not wanting to disturb the atmosphere. This was _our_ place, no one else's. Together, we got lost in the night and the future seemed so far away. Nothing could tear us apart, nothing could even reach us.

As I sat down, I dipped my feet into the water softly, and watched it ripple around my ankles.

"Isn't it wonderful? If we could walk holding hands, I'd want to go to your town, your house, into your arms." I whispered just loud enough for my ears to pick up my voice, "To your heart I leave my body. Mixed into the night, I dream."

And dream I did...

_**Flashback:**_

_Yuna: "I always thought that this would be easier somehow. I thought that everyone would help me...with all my friends together beside me. I've been trying so hard."_

_Tidus waded into the water, closer to me._

_Tidus: "Maybe you're trying too hard."_

_I turned to face him, trying to read his mind._

_Tidus: "They told me...everything."_

_Yuna: "Everything?"_

_He nodded, just once. _

_Yuna: "Well, so then...you know."_

_Tidus: "Yeah. I'm sorry. It's just you know...all those things I said. Like "Let's go get Sin!" Or about Zanarkand... I didn't know what would happen to you, Yuna. I guess... I hope it didn't make you sad. Forgive me."_

_Yuna: " I wasn't sad. I was happy."_

_Tidus: "Yuna. Just don't do it."_

_Yuna: "The pilgrimage?"_

_Tidus: "Yeah. That's right. Forget all about Sin, about being a summoner. Forget all that. You know, live a normal life. Come on now, Yuna, what do you say?"_

_Yuna: "Maybe I will. Wouldn't everyone be surprised?"_

_Tidus: "Yeah. Except Rikku. She'd be with you. Lulu and Wakka wouldn't hold out long."_

_Yuna: "Kimahri would say yes, too, I know. But Sir Auron..."_

_Tidus: "I'll make him understand, Yuna. It's the least I can do for you."_

_Yuna: "No, I should tell him. He deserves it."_

_Yuna: "What'll I do if I give up my pilgrimage?"_

_Tidus: "Hey! Zanarkand! Let's go to Zanarkand! Not the one in Spira, the one I'm from. Yeah, we can all fly there. Everyone can go! Then we'll have a big party at my place!"_

_Yuna: "And then we could see blitzball!"_

_Tidus: "That's right!"_

_Yuna: "Your Zanarkand Abes would play?"_

_Tidus: "Yeah!"_

_Yuna: "We could all watch you play, in the stadium all lit up at night. I'd cheer and cheer till I couldn't cheer anymore!"_

_Tidus: "Right on!"_

_Yuna: "Well, what about after the game?"_

_Tidus: "We'd go out and have fun!"_

_Yuna: "In the middle of the night?"_

_Tidus: "No problem! Zanarkand never sleeps! Let's go to the sea, before the sunrise. The city lights go out one by one. The stars fade... Then the horizon glows, almost like it's on fire. It's kinda rose-colored, right? First in the sea, then it spreads to the sky, then to the whole city. It gets brighter and brighter, till everything glows. It's really...pretty. I know you'd like it."_

_Yuna: "I'd like to see it, someday."_

_Tidus: "Well you can, Yuna. We can both go!"_

_Tidus: "Yu...?"_

_After I had listened to Tidus, I realized how much I wanted to go. How much I wanted to believe him, and how much I just wanted to forget the fate I had chosen for myself. But despite how much I wanted to, I knew I couldn't. It was nothing more than a fleeting illusion. My destiny was just days away, and my heart just wouldn't let me forget. The tears were a harsh reality I had to face._

_Yuna: " I can't. I just can't! I can't go!"_

_**End flashback:**_

"You were just trying to cheer me up," I smiled thinking back, "I can never thank you enough for that. You'll never know how much that night meant to me..."

I stood up and stared at the spring a few minutes longer, and brought my fingers up to my mouth slowly. Slipping my index finger and thumb gently into my mouth, I let out a short shrill of a whistle.

_**Flashback:**_

_Feeling his lips on mine, was a feeling I'll never forget. It was like he awakened something inside me. Something that had laid dormant my entire life, and it sprang to life as we drifted weightlessly through the water. Our bodies seemed to fit perfectly. Your face was the answer to all my prayers, and I hated to see and feel it end. My world had grown colder in that very instant. That was until you made a promise..._

_Yuna: "I'll continue. I must. If I give up now... I could do anything I wanted to, and yet... Even if I was with you, I could never forget."_

_Tidus: "I'll go with you."_

_Yuna: "Wha?"_

_Tidus: "I'm your guardian. Unless I'm...fired?"_

_I shook my head and blushed slightly._

_Yuna: " Stay with me until the end. Please."_

_Tidus: "Not until the end... Always."_

_Yuna: "Always, then."_

_**End Flashback:**_

As the last of that night drifted from my thoughts, I placed a hand to my chest and decided to head back to the Thunder Plains. At the edge of the exit, I turned once more, taking in the majestic beauty. Was it just the scenery that I found breath taking? Or could it have been that I shared a secret deep in my heart?

"Despite how I feel inside, I have to trust that it'll be all right. I have to stand up to be stronger." I smiled as I exhaled and made my way back.

* * *

**A/N: **'Via Ut Redemptio' is Latin for 'The Road to Redemption' or simply 'Road to Redemption'. I thought it fit quite nicely. Also, the bit where Yuna talks about 'Isn't it wonderful?', that's actually the english title to the song, 'Suteki Da Ne'. The song that played during the spring video in FFX. Those are just some of the english lyrics I thought fit the mood quite well.

~Yunasdestiny~


	15. Breathe Life Into Me

**_Breathe Life Into Me_**

******Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the story!**

******A/N: **I love this chapter for so many reasons! Don't want to spend a lot of time blabbing about it, because I'm excited to get started on the next one. That one is going to be so much better!******  
**

**_

* * *

_**_**Tidus' POV**_

"It's all weird but," I chuckled, "Since when has anything on Spira been right?"

"You're right. Spira is twisted..." Paine sighed.

"Well, so what's your next move?" Rikku pried.

"Thunder Plains." I smirked.

"Oh..." Rikku whispered.

"What's the matter, Rikku?" I poked at her grinning wider.

"Spill it." Paine folded her arms.

"Who's it going to be?" I asked leaning back in the chair, "You or me?"

Rikku just sat there and pouted.

"Ok, fine." I laughed, "Well, Paine, we were heading through the Thunder Plains on Yuna's pilgrimage. It was storming particularly bad that night and..."

_**Flashback:**_

_A lighting bolt struck extremely close to us as we were nearing a lighting tower..._

_Tidus: "Whoa!"_

_Yuna: "Oh!"_

_Wakka: "Whoa-ho-ho! That was a close one!" _

_Lulu: "Stop kidding around."_

_Wakka: "Yes ma'am..."_

_Rikku: "Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh..."_

_Wakka: "Hmm? What's wrong?"_

_Rikku: "Eh heh heh heh heh heh heh..."_

_Tidus: "'Heh heh heh...' You're givin' me the creeps!"_

_Rikku had resorted to getting down on all fours and scuttled around on the ground like a snake and wrapped her entire body around my leg. _

_Tidus: "Hey, whoa!"_

_Rikku:" I wanna go home! I hate lightning! I hate thunder! Let's go rest over there! Please?"_

_Auron: "This storm never stops. Better to cross quickly."_

_Rikku: "I know, but...Just for a little while?"_

_Tidus: "Heh, well? What now?"_

_Auron just sighed, and the rest of the group followed suit. As we started passing the Travel Agency, Rikku just stood there. _

_Rikku: "Pretty please? Just for a few minutes? I'm scared of lightning! Let's rest, please? Pretty please? I'm too young to die! You're mean...cruel! Your moms would be ashamed of you! Are you having fun doing this to me?"_

_Auron: "Fine, we rest. She's worse than the storm."_

_**End flashback:**_

"HA! Sucks to be you!" Rikku rolled on to the floor laughing hysterically.

"Eh?"

"I camped out here for a week after Sin. I'm not scared anymore you big meanie!" Rikku continued taunting me as she rolled around laughing.

"Why did I agree to join the Gullwings again?" Paine said trying to stifle a giggle herself.

I just shrugged, "Ok well, it's been great picking on you, Rikku. But I have something to return to someone. So I'm gonna break off here."

"What cha up to, Ti?"

"It's a secret." I smirked and made my way back to my room despite Rikku's desperate pursuit.

Taking Yuna's notebook to my bed, I sat there and just stared at it. The blue and green cover reminded me so much of her eyes. Then I got an idea.

Taking out the Spry Striker dressphere and changing into it, I picked up the notebook again and sat back on the bed. Now, I've never been one to write, but I felt like I had so much to say and no one to say them to. Maybe that's why Yuna had this notebook.

Grabbing a pen out of my pocket and turning to a fresh piece of paper, I let it hover above the page. Yuna couldn't say what she wanted to to me, and I felt the same way. As I thought more about our situation, the more inspired I felt.

_I can't lie. I wanna get what I want, don't stop..._

_

* * *

**Yuna's POV**_

"This is going along very well!" I smiled as I watched the crew setting up the stage.

"This concert is going to blow Luca away." Elma smiled, "Have you thought about the next tour?"

"No, not really. I've been a bit preoccupied, I apologize."

"No need to apologize, Lady Nayu!" she laughed, "We've got this concert and then one more, but the venue hasn't been decided for the finale."

I nodded as she went to help with the staging and continued to walk through the set. I wasn't lying when I said it was coming along nicely. The Al Bhed were working together on this huge stage in the middle of the Thunder Plains, surrounded by lights. I had overheard them talking about a sphere screen so people in the back could see me, and the floor seemed to me clear as glass. Under the glass were different colored lights that I assumed would rotate and blink while I was singing.

The rain had died down a little, and it was just misting. The thunder and lighting however, never stopped. I found it weird that they decided here as one of the venues, but who am I do question it? I didn't know much about singing.

"So, we meet again." a man asked from behind me.

I turned around and there stood Tidus. His smile was so godly, and he always did have the ability to just stop functioning. How did I ever get through my pilgrimage with him around? I wanted to lay in his arms forever, melting into oblivion.

"So it seems." I smiled trying to focus on his voice, "What brings you here?"

"Oh I dunno," he circled me chuckling, "I had been promised front row seat tickets to some woman's concert. Do you know who this Lady Nayu is? I've never heard of her but I hear she's got an amazing voice."

I smiled at his playful antics. One of his many charms, "I dunno, I think I can do something for you though. Care to step into my office?" I grinned as I headed back to my make shift room.

What am I doing? I shouldn't be bringing him back here! As I turned around, I seen that he sure enough, was following me. Neither one of us said anything as I opened the door, but I felt myself start to blush. Walking over to my desk, I opened the drawer and pulled out the three tickets I had promised him. _'Just keep your cool'_ I reassured myself as I turned around to face him.

"You know," I smirked, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were just using me for good seats."

"And if I didn't know any better, I'd say the only reason you gave me these tickets was because of my stunning looks."

I laughed softly and presented him with the tickets. He grabbed one end, and I held the other, longer than we should have. Maybe it was because our eyes found each other and we were in this dead lock, neither one of us blinked. I just wanted to look at him, get lost in them, and feel at home.

_I miss you so much, Tidus._

"Oh, before I forget," he whispered as he reached behind him, pulling out something, "I believe this belongs to you. I thought I'd return it."

"My notebook..." I exhaled.

"I'd keep a closer eye on my items. You never know who's going to sneak a peek..."

I looked into his piercing blue eyes, and it gave everything way. He had read it. Did he know it was me?

"Well, Lord Tidus..." I smiled and bowed my head, "I should thank you for returning it to me."

He didn't say anything as my head lowered, but then I felt his finger brush against my chin faintly. My body shuddered at his touch, sending electric tingles under my skin. Even still, his finger never left. He walked closer, and pulled my face upward so that I would face him again. My eyes immediately went to his, and I could see the love in them. He knew. That stare was one I was all too familiar with. I don't know if he knew the full truth, but he knew who I was.

Taking a few steps closer, our bodies were so close that I could feel the heat radiating from his body to mine. It had been too long since I felt this way. Three words were hanging on the edge of my lips, but I couldn't find my voice to speak them. His hands found my arms, and he ran them up them slowly, still staring at me.

_I want you so much..._

As if he could read my thoughts, he closed the distance between us even more as he brought his face to mine. Our breaths became shallow and desperate, and all I could think about was how his warm breath was intoxicating and addictive. As one of his hands grazed my neck, he took my hand and brought it to his neck. My body reacted to the familiar touch, and I slid my fingers into his soft hair and brought my other hand to the back of his neck gripping it gently. Tidus' other hand grazed my cheek as he used the one on my neck to pull me closer. Our lips lingered, lightly touching, and it was like we were breathing in the other. It was almost as if we gave the other life, and being pulled away would result in death. We needed each other.

_I can't resist you..._

This moment we were in, our bodies relishing the familiar feelings, it was unlike anything I had ever experienced. As innocent as it once felt, I could tell as he grazed his lips with mine, that I was about to give myself to him completely. The scariest part about the whole thing? I didn't care about the consequences. Right now, it was just Tidus and I. No one else.

A small moan escaped my lips, pushing a soft breath into his slightly parted lips. Tidus tensed slightly, taking a hold of me tightly. My eyes closed softly, giving in to his strong hold, waiting endlessly for the moment where our lips would find each other completely. His mouth covered mine barely, and I decided to go for it. Just before I full on kissed him...

"Lady Nayu!" Lucil hollered outside the door.

We both jumped at the excited shrill, widening the gap frantically.

"Y-yes?" I called out nervously, still staring at Tidus.

"Tobli wants to see you for rehearsal. The concert is in an hour"

"I'll be right out, Lucil. Thank you."

As she walked away from the closed door, I wasn't sure what to say to Tidus. The whole time we stood there looking at each other. I dare say the atmosphere that was once invaded with desire and longing, was now replaced with awkwardness.

"I...um," I whispered, not knowing exactly what to say, but not wanting the deaf silence lingering.

"I should let you get back to work," he smiled, "I'll be in the front row."

"Then I'll be looking for you." I responded with a slight nod.

As he turned and walked to the door, he grabbed the handle and hesitated.

_Do something, Tidus. Say something. Don't go..._

"Before I go," Tidus whispered

_You love me and you're going to take me far away, and it will just be you and I for the end of all time? Tell me that nobody will ever find us and we can live our lives peacefully?_

"You never know who you'll inspire." he smiled and lingered in the door way as I smiled, and then left closing the door softly behind him.

"What did he mean by that?" I smiled running over to my makeshift bed and holding the notebook to my chest.

A soft giggle escaped, and I brought it down to my knees and opened it up. The pages I had written seemed worn, and I assumed he read them more than once. That made me smile, but there was something else. It wasn't my handwriting, it was masculine. It looked like a note followed by another poem.

_'Lady Nayu,_

_You've reawakened and inspired in more ways than I can count. Believe in me. Just remember one thing; always._

_Love, _

_Tidus'_

All my emotions surfaced again and I started crying. But for the first time since I'd been back on Spira, I was crying tears of sheer happiness. Tidus was doing it. He was piecing everything together, and he knew who I was. It was almost as if this huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders, and I felt like I could fly.

I wiped my eyes as I continued to laugh and cry at the same time. As my vision returned to me, I noticed there was more written.

_P.S. I decided to put down in words how I feel. Who knows? Maybe I can inspire you as well. Hope you don't mind if I borrowed from you._

As I read his pure emotions on the paper in front of me, I smiled.

"Soon, Tidus. Very soon." I said taking flipping to a fresh piece of paper, "We seem to inspire each other with love."


	16. Anywhere You Go

**_Anywhere You Go..._**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the character, or the lyrics to "Pale". I do own the story!**

**A/N:** Ok, I tried as hard as I could to describe this chapter the best way I knew how.

**Details at the end of the chapter!  
**

**_

* * *

_**_**Yuna's POV**_

I gave myself a once over in the mirror and smiled. Besides Tidus being back in my life somewhat, being back in my summoners kimono made me feel like things were slowly moving back toward normality.

The encounter with Tidus had given me a new sense of passion for the song I was about to sing, and deep down, I knew it was just for him. I wasn't even worried if I was pushing this a little too much. Things didn't seem to matter to me as much as before. Not when I still had his love.

"Lady Nayu?" Elma poked her head into my room.

"Yes?"

"We're ready to start."

I nodded and smiled, "So am I."

I followed her out and was greeted with a flash of lighting, thunder rumbling fiercely a few seconds later. If it hadn't been for the lighting, it would have been pitch black as the misty rain fell lightly. Now I was beginning to see why they chose this place. If you could get past the rough exterior, it was truly majestic.

As another streak of lighting filled the sky, I noticed just how many people stood anxiously waiting, chattering in a hush amongst each other. Luca was _nothing_ compared to this. Bodies sardined together, trying to get closer to the stage, hoping to catch a glimpse of me.

Two men walked over toward me, motioning for me to follow them. I quickly turned my attention to my task at hand, and made my way up to the stage. Yet another streak of lighting illuminated the sky, and silence fell over the mass of people below me. It was clear to them that the show was ready to begin.

The stage lights underneath me switched on, giving off a light pink glow that seemed to make every inch of me glow. I inhaled deeply and took one last breath before raising the sphere mic to my lips.

"Everyone...everyone here has lost something precious. Everyone has lost homes, dreams and friends." I spoke softly as my eyes searched the crowd.

As my eyes found him, I felt a lump rise in my throat and tears threatening my eyes. He simply smiled and nodded as if he knew how hard this was.

"Now, Spira is ours again. In only one short year, Spira has shaken off it's unhappy past. We moved on. Some of us though, can't seem to. We struggle to fight the light that would be our strength."

A tear escaped my right eye, and my lip quivered slightly as thoughts of Tidus drifted through my mind. Thoughts of us not being able to move forward and accept our destiny.

"Sometimes," I forced myself to continue without faltering, "We must rely on the departed for our strength. Let them be the reason you carry on. That's...what this song is all about."

Right on cue, the music started and my eyes drifted back to Tidus for guidance. I wanted and needed his support.

**_The world seems not the same. Though I know nothing's changed, it's all my state of mind._**

**_I can't leave it all behind. Have to stand up to be stronger..._**

**_Have to try to break free from the thoughts in my mind._**

**_Use the time that I have, I can't say 'goodbye', have to make it right._**

**_Have to fight, cause I know in the end it's worthwhile. _**

**_The pain that I feel inside slowly fades away._**

**_It'll be alright._**

As the song continued, something strange happened. With each note that I sung, I felt this energy build up inside me. Something was trying to escape, and I couldn't stop it. As I kept singing, my raw emotions and memories shot out of me and were on display for all of Spira to see.

_**I know, should realize time is precious. It is worthwhile**._

The day I became a summoner, exhausted from praying to the Fayth. The day my journey started, and met _him_ for the first time...

_**Despite how I feel inside, have to trust that it'll be alright**._

The sunset in Kilika when I preformed my first Sending...

_**Have to stand up to be stronger..**._

The atrocity that was Operation Mi'ihen, the ease in which Sin decimated the efforts and the sending I had to preform there...

**_I have to try to break free from the thoughts mind. Use the time that I have, I can't say 'goodbye', have to make it right._**

Lord Seymour showing us images of Zanarkand and his proposal to make me his bride, as well as the wedding that took place atop Bevelle all the way to where I freely fell into Valefor's embrace...

**_Have to try, cause I know in the end it's worthwhile. That the pain that I feel slowly fades away._**

**_It'll be alright..._**

The images just kept pouring out of me, and the more they did, the more emotional I became. Tears now flowed freely down my cheeks, but I willed my voice to stay strong. I searched for Tidus out in the crowd and I noticed the pain and sadness in his face. He looked back at me, almost as if he was in pain from being so close yet so far from me.

**_Oh this night is too long. Have no strength to go on._**

As if to torment us more, the visions fixated on Tidus and I in the Macalania spring, capturing my broken spirit. Tidus calls out to me in an attempt to ease my suffering, and there for everyone to see, was the most intimate moment we had ever shared as he kissed my fears away...

**_No more pain, I'm floating away. Through the mist, see the face of an Angel that calls my name._**

**_I remember you're the reason I have to stay._**

As if to speed up slighting, corresponding with the tempo of the music, the screens displayed our battle with Sin. Our battle with Jecht...

**_Have to try to break free from the thoughts in my mind._**

The painful encounter with each Aeon...

**_Use the time that I have, I can't say 'goodbye', have to make it right._**

**_Have to fight..._**

Fleeting images of my guardians and I freeing Spira from it's suffering...

_**Cause I know in the end it's worthwhile.**.._

My eyes darted over to Tidus as the final projection reached it's peek. His gaze caught mine and I could see him stop breathing in the instant he knew what he was seeing.

**_That the pain that I feel slowly fades away..._**

I watched myself walk through Tidus, telling him that I loved him, and letting myself fall from the airship...

**_It'll be alright..._**

_

* * *

**Tidus' POV**_

As she held the last note of her song, a tear selfishly drifted down. Yuna had relieved her own pilgrimage right before her eyes. Spira...had just caught a glimpse of what she had gone through to save them. As the song faded, there was nothing but silence, and the clouds rolled back allowing the sun to peek through. Finally giving in, she fell to her knees, letting a sob escape.

"Yuna!" I yelled as I pushed past the few people that stood between her and I.

I couldn't take it anymore. I was tired of not being able to comfort her, be there for her, protect her...or love her. After seeing our journey together, and watching her become so overwhelmed with emotions, I couldn't control myself.

I ran up to her and knelt down, placing my hands on her shoulders as they shook violently. What she did next, was completely unexpected. Her face snapped upward, and she just fell into my arms, clinging on to me.

"Oh, Yuna..." I whispered as my arms wrapped my arms around her frail body.

"I tried," she sobbed into my chest, "I just can't do it anymore!"

I held on to her tightly as I brought us up to a standing position, "I know you did." I whispered into her ear as she pulled me closer to her.

Yuna removed her head from my chest slowly, and raised it upward to me. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, and tears still streamed down her face relentlessly. I smiled at her, and her arms found their way around my shoulders. As my hands dropped from her shoulders and to the small of her back, I looked into her eyes.

"You're back..." I sighed contentedly as a tear escaped from my eyes.

"I'm home." she exhaled.

"I love you, Yuna."

She tried to stifle a silent cry, "I love you too, Tidus."

In that instant, everything felt right. I had her back. We were together again, and there was no one else in our moment. Just us. No words had to pass between us, we knew what the other wanted and needed. And as we closed the gap between us, I could feel her pulse start to race. Our lips quivered with anticipation as they lightly grazed each other once more, but right before they touched, something happened.

Yuna gasped, and I wasn't sure I could feel the heat radiating from her body anymore. What I seen when my eyes shot open, was almost unreal.

"No..." she inhaled sharply.

Yuna...was fading.

"Yuna?"

Shaking her head violently, she stepped away from me slowly, "No." she repeated in a raised tone.

"What's happening to you?"

"No! You can't do this to me!" Yuna cried out as she balled up her fists.

I looked around to see who she was talking to, and my jaw nearly hit the stage. I hadn't noticed it before, but there was complete silence. And now I knew why. As I looked out in the crowd, everybody looked like they were frozen. Not a single muscle moved, not a single breath was taken. Time had stopped.

"Stop it!" Yuna shrieked, and I whipped my head around to face her again.

A man stood over her and his hand was pointed directly at her cringing body that had slumped to his feet.

"Leave her alone!"

"You'd be wise to stay out of this, Tidus." he sneered at me as he lifted his gaze from Yuna.

With his attention on me, Yuna jumped up and ran over to me and into my arms.

"Lord Zaon, I'm begging you," Yuna whimpered, "Please don't do this!"

"We had a deal, Lady Yuna. You broke it the minute his name rolled off your tongue!"

"What's going on?" I asked as my eyes flickered between Yuna and this guy.

"She's coming back with me." the man replied sternly as he raised his hand toward Yuna again and she tensed up in my arms. As she started to fall to the ground, I tightened my hold on her to keep her steady.

"She's not going anywhere with you," I sneered as my jaw tightened.

"You tempt your own fate." he chuckled as he focused harder on Yuna.

"Lord Zaon..." Yuna cried out in pain again, "leave him out of this. I'm begging you!"

Yuna's form dissipated so much that she slipped through my arms and landed on the stage at my feet. Black clouds blew in over the Thunder Plains, and a forceful gust of wind blew harshly against me. Lord Zaon continued to focus his hold over Yuna as a portal opened up behind him, and he smirked.

"Yuna, it's time to go." Zaon called out to her sternly.

She struggled to lift herself up with her arms, only to falter. I wanted to help her up, but I couldn't touch her, she wasn't real anymore. After a few more attempts, she finally rose to her feet, swaying in exhaustion.

"This is all my fault," she whispered solemnly, "I'm sorry I failed you, Tidus. Forgive me."

I watched her feet drag the ground until she was face to face with Zaon. She turned around to face me one last time, and her eyes reflected so much shame and anguish.

"I love you."

"Yuna..."

Zaon turned on his heels and stepped through the portal and lingered, watching Yuna to make sure she would follow. Turning from me once more, she followed Zaon defeatedly into the portal.

"No," I said breathlessly.

As the last of her stepped through the rift, the portal started to close.

"I refuse to lose you again," I said louder as my pulse started to race.

I took a step closer to the portal, and I knew what it was I was going to do.

_Anywhere you go, I'll follow!_

"You're not taking her from me!" I yelled out as my body slipped through it just as it closed.

* * *

**_A/N:_** Think X-2, "1000 Words" concert. I tried to do the same thing, only the situation is reversed obviously. What I wanted to do, was display important pieces of Yuna's pilgrimage through out the lyrics to the song "Pale" by Within Temptation.

The song I chose to use, had two purposes I think. And it served well in both cases. Not only did it go well with the plot of this story, (Yuna's continuous struggle to make sure she was strong enough to see his test to the end so that they could be together.) but it also reflected her strength and courage to continue on her journey to defeat Sin a year earlier. Two birds with one stone, eh? Yay!

I also would like to point out, that during Yuna's "pre-speech", I combined a little bit of her ending speech from X and her "pre-introduction" to the song "1000 Words". The reason I decided on this song should speak volumes if you paid attention to previous chapters, and actually read the lyrics carefully. I thought it fit quite well in my opinion.

If you haven't played X or X-2, then really the scenes I touched on lightly, will make no sense to you whatsoever lol. I apologize if that's the case.


	17. Two Steps From Hell

**_Two Steps From Hell_**

******Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, but this story is mine!**

******A/N:** Writing the next chapter now. I named this chapter after the inspiration of the music I listened to while I was writing it. It's a group/orchestra called 'Two Steps From Hell'. Awesome music. Enjoy while I continue writing! :)

* * *

_**Yuna's POV**_

"Let me go!" I cried as Lord Zaon yanked me down the path of the Via Ut Redemptio.

"I will release you when you calm down!" he sneered as he stopped, tightening his grip on my wrist.

I inhaled sharply and winced as I felt pain shoot up my arm. In my head I hadn't fully comprehended that I was back on the Farplane. All I knew was that I didn't like him touching me, so I decided to comply with him.

"There. How easy was that, hmm?" he smiled as he released his grip on me.

I brought my right hand to my chest and nursed my wrist with my left biting my lip. He had left a red mark on it from squeezing too tightly. What was he afraid of? That I would run away back to Spira? As much as I wanted to, it probably wasn't even possible, so what was the big deal with being so hostile?

"I'll be making my way back down to the Farplane now," I whispered as I brushed against his shoulder. But he didn't let me get far, as he pulled on my other wrist to stop me.

"I don't think you will."

I turned around slowly to catch his eyes, and I wish I hadn't. They were cold and menacing, like he had something planned.

"Lord Zaon," I said with as much confidence as I could muster, "My trial is over. I failed, and I would like to return to my friends and family on the Farplane. So if you would be so kind as to show _some_ compassion, and release me..."

"You, Lady Yuna, are not going anywhere." he chuckled as he pulled me closer to him.

What is going on here? Why won't he let me go back? This was never in the deal, was it?

"What are you doing?" I snapped.

"All in good time, Lady Yuna. All in good time." he whispered as he caressed my face with his cold hand.

I turned my head sharply to remove his hand from my face and squirmed to get away, but he was far stronger than I was. The more I fought, the harder he held me. Before long, my torso was pressed against his so tightly I felt like I was unable to breathe.

"You're hurting me!" I groaned.

"Don't fight me, and I wouldn't have to." he supplied in a low husky voice.

Wait a minute...am I dreaming? If I didn't know any better...I'd say he was-

My thoughts were abandoned as he pressed his dry cold lips to mine. His hands removed themselves, only to be replaced on my shoulders just as tightly. I tried to lean out of the kiss, and he removed one of his hands and gripped the back of my neck forcefully, pressing my face closer to his. So hard in fact, my teeth were being pressed into my lips and I was sure that my lips would start to bleed.

My screams were muffled, and my movements constricted. Lord Zaon's free hand started to roam over my body lustfully, and a tear drifted free from my eye. This was the last thing I had expected when I followed him into the portal. I had thought that I would return to my father and mother, and fall into their embraces to be comforted. And now?

No. I can't let this happen. Not now, not ever. I straightened out my knees, regaining what little movement I had, and kicked him as hard as I could in his groin. He groaned and released me from his grip, stumbling back with his hands on the spot I had just kicked him. I took a few deep breaths and wiped my lips with the back of my hand.

"Are you _insane_?" I raised my voice.

His eyes shot up at me, and I could hear him growl. After regrouping himself, he stood up and extended his hand toward me, attempting to control me with his magic. I closed my eyes and put up my protective barrier so he couldn't touch me. Lord Zaon smirked and lowered his hand back to his side, just standing there looking at me.

I dropped my barrier, not wanting to drain my energy too quickly. Something told me he wasn't through with me just yet. I thought he'd try again, so I kept my wits about me, readying myself for another conjure. Instead, he closed his eyes and started to mumble inaudible whispers, as I carefully took a few steps back.

He shot open his eyes again, and extended his hand once more. Closing my eyes, I tried to raise another barrier to defend myself. But to my surprise, I felt an electric shock flow through me painfully. When I looked up, I seen his magic surround me.

"My barrier..." I muttered as I felt myself weakening by the second as I descended to the ground.

"Anti-magic incantation, Lady Yuna. You'll find this to be much easier if you just gave yourself to me." he chuckled as he advanced toward me.

Sweat tickled the side of my face from my body tensing so violently. The pain I felt was excruciating, and my vision blurred. Before long, I had fallen to the ground as painful groans escaped my lips.

"Maybe now...I can get back what I lost a long time ago. And you," he bent down and rolled me over on my back, "You will be the one to give it to me."

My heart stopped, tears seemed to freeze mid-cheek, and every muscle in my body contracted all at once. His shadow was cast over me, and his lips found mine once more. I couldn't speak, and it was if I floated free from my body and watched everything from above. As soon as his hands found their way to my sides, I was violently shoved back down to reality. This was really happening to me, and there was nothing I could do, nothing I could say, to stop it. But what I feared more, was that no one was here to help me out of the ordeal. I was alone.

* * *

_**Tidus' POV**_

_"Let me go!"_

My eyes rolled around under my eye lids, but I couldn't manage to actually open them. My body stirred, and I felt drained of all energy.

_"You gotta get up, kid! She needs you!"_

Was I crazy? I kept hearing all these voices in my head, but I still couldn't seem to open my eyes.

_"You're hurting me!"_

Hearing her voice again, I forced myself to open my eyes. "Yuna?" I mumbled as I sat up.

I looked around me and tried to remember where I was, or what I was doing here. It was dark, and the only light I could see was the glowing path underneath my body. It looked almost like the place I had seen in the spheres we had collected.

"Tidus!" a woman called out to me.

I swung my head around and seen Rikku and Paine standing behind me.

"W-what are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"We watched everything that happened," Paine supplied, "We followed you in."

"Where's Yunie?"

"I don't know." I shook my head, looking around a bit more.

"Hey...this is the place on those spheres!" Rikku perked up.

"Via Ut Redemptio." I said to them, "Braska, Jecht, and Auron filled me in on it when I visited the Farplane."

"Well, how do you want to do this, Tidus?" Paine sighed as she looked around.

"We split up. We can cover more ground that way. You and Rikku go in that direction." I pointed south, "I'll cover the north end."

They both nodded and cautiously proceeded through the darkness. I smiled and headed off in the opposite direction. So this is where Yuna was. I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared. I had to give it to her, if she overcame this, and then went through was she had in Spira, Yuna was a special woman. All this...just to return to me.

"I won't let you down, Yuna." I whispered as I continued making my way into the unknown.

* * *

_**Yuna's POV**_

His hands kept exploring my body greedily. I was thankful for the fact that his lips left my own, but now they ravaged my neck relentlessly. My body was still paralyzed, and I felt disgusted. Bringing his left hand up toward my chest, he ran it down harshly in between my chest and continued further down my stomach.

I wanted to fight back. The only thing I could do was stare upward into nothingness. There wasn't even anything for me to focus on and attempt to bring my thoughts elsewhere. I had to focus on Lord Zaon violating my body. Every move, every touch, every smacking sound his lips made, and the feeling of his venomous saliva leaving a trail on my burning skin.

"You're such a beautiful woman," he whispered through his sloppy kisses.

A tear drifted silently down my cheek. Inside my head, I was screaming.

_"Where's my savior? My angel? I had been Spira's light in the darkness, but where is mine?"_

The sound of ripping cloth brought me back to what was happening. My eyes darted around, and I could see that he had ripped the sleeves of my songstress dressphere. He raised up and settled himself in between my legs, just looking at me, the same way you would admire a work of art. My stomach shook nervously and tightened, and I felt myself dry heave unwillingly. My throat tightened, and I struggled against this hold he had over my body.

Lord Zaon's finger lightly touched my bare stomach, and he trailed it upward to my shirt until it rested right above my heart in between my chest. After a few minutes, he placed his entire palm down where his finger laid, and he slipped his fingers into the top of my shirt. Gripping the thin material, he bunched it up into his fist and started to slowly pull it away from my skin. It was so forceful, he lifted the top half of my limp body off the ground and closer to him.

"Your heart," he smirked, "You've never been touched by a man, have you?"

The sound of his voice, the look on his face, the closeness of his proximity to me; it was becoming all too much for me to handle. I felt something snap inside of me, and I narrowed my eyes at him. Before I could stop myself, I spat directly in his eye.

* * *

_**Tidus' POV**_

"You're such a beautiful woman." a man's voice echoed out in the distance in front of me.

I broke out into a sprint, trying to get to the source. The atmosphere grew a little brighter, and I started to see glowing, dead trees line the path under my feet. The closer I got, the more nervous I became. Something...something didn't seem right. That voice, it didn't sound friendly.

_"Where's my savior? My angel?" _ another voice echoed. But this time, it was a woman's. It was Yuna's.

Hearing her pushed me. Her voice was troubled and weak, but I still heard it as clear as a whistle. My sprinting quickly escalated into a run, but when I seen it, I stopped in my tracks. There in front of me, Yuna laid. And on top of her, was Zaon. The man that had dragged her back here, away from me.

His hand was gripping her shirt, and she was lifted off the ground in his direction.

"Your heart," he whispered to her, "You've never been touched by a man, have you?"

I felt my hand grip tightly around the dressphere in my pocket. Yuna's eyes were red and puffy from crying, and as I studied her closer, I noticed her chest was heaving. As he brought her closer, something happened. She spit in his face.

I could see his eyes widen with anger, and before I could do anything, all I heard was the sound of a smack. Zaon lowered his hand that obscured my view, and Yuna's face was turned in the opposite direction, and a red hand print adorned her cheek. It wasn't until then, that I noticed blood running from her lip, but some of it wasn't fresh.

Zaon attempted to jerk the shirt from her body, and I quickly fused with the dressphere. This was the last time this was going to happen to Yuna.

"Let her go, Zaon!" I shouted as I walked closer to them.

They looked over at me with surprised looks on their faces. My eyes landed on Yuna's, and my soul cried out in pain as I looked at her. She looked scared, shocked, relieved, shamed, and hurt all at once. I glared over at Zaon as he let go of Yuna's shirt, causing her to slam into the ground.

"So, you decided to show up did you?" he laughed as he got up from Yuna leaving her broken on the path.

"How dare you lay a finger on her," I whispered as my jaw tensed. I had never felt so enraged in my entire life.

"She is no longer yours, Tidus. She belongs to me."

"The _hell_ she does! Not if I have anything to say about it!" I yelled out as I unsheathed my sword and aimed it right at him.

"Yunie!" Rikku shouted as she ran over and knelt beside her.

"Stay away from her!" Zaon shouted as he turned around, bringing his hand toward Rikku.

"Zaon!" I shouted as I hurled a blitzball at his head causing him to turn around, "This is between you and I!"

"You'd dare challenge me in my own world?" he tilted his head to the side, confused by my defiance.

"Rikku, take Yuna and get out of here." I grinned as I twirled my sword gracefully in my hand.

"You've just signed your own death warrant." Zaon laughed maniacally.

"Hey, Zaon?" I glared, "Fuck you _and_ your world."

* * *

**A/N**: Ok, I realize I used a harsher word at the end of the chapter, but I found it both amusing and powerful. Let the battle begin!


	18. Futile Battle For Truth

_**Futile Battle For Truth**_

******Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the story!**

******A/N:** Alright, here we go. I do realize last chapter was VERY unexpected, but it all makes sense in the end. I was so desperate to get this chapter up in hopes to resolve the, "WTF!" reaction to the previous one XD. Be sure to read my AN's **AT THE BOTTOM OF THE CHAPTER!**

**P.S. **The story is far from over, and it was becoming quite lengthy so I will tie up loose ends next chapter and carry on toward the end of the story :)_**  
**_

_**

* * *

**__**Yuna's POV**_

Rikku helped me up and wrapped her arm around my waist, taking me further down the path. I turned around when I heard the heated words between the two men behind us.

"No," I shouted trying to pry myself from Rikku, "Let me go! I can't let him do this!"

"Yunie, he said to take you away!" Rikku yanked on my waist tighter.

"Rikku, please, I have to make sure Tidus will be ok!" I cried softly into her shoulder.

She looked at me, and then to another girl I didn't recognize. The woman beside her shook her head, and Rikku looked back at me. I pleaded with her with my own eyes, desperation consuming me.

"Please, Rikku. I won't do anything stupid, I promise."

She released her grip on me and sighed, "You promised me, Yunie. Remember that."

I gave her a weak smile, and took off back toward Zaon and Tidus who were still standing there with their weapons drawn. As I looked closer at Tidus...I noticed something different, but I couldn't place it.

* * *

_**Tidus' POV**_

We stared each other down, waiting for the one who would make the first move. He pointed his sword at me, and I returned the gesture. I was a little unsure of myself, because I had never used a dressphere before, so I didn't know what to expect. All I did know, was that he hurt Yuna and I was pissed.

"Aren't you going to ask me why?" he shifted his weight and his armor clanked together.

His voice was annoying and as he spoke, the blood in my body boiled to dangerous temperatures. Not caring, I took off running toward him, and he at me. Before we connected, I slid on my heels and spiked a blitzball off the ground and in his general direction. It connected with his face and sent him flying a few feet backward. I chased him down and raised my brotherhood over my left shoulder ready to strike at him. Before my sword connected, he flipped his body backward, avoiding my blow just by inches. I halted, still staring intensely into his eyes.

"I don't care why you did what you did," I snapped at him as I continued to throw myself at him.

I took another running start and slung my body at him, slamming my sword into his armor, and swung around to the other side. Our swords locked on to each other, each of us pushing against it.

"Your eyes," he chuckled, "How sweet!"

* * *

_**Yuna's POV**_

"Your eyes, how sweet!" Zaon laughed.

I looked closer, and that's when I saw it. Tidus' eyes were like mine. But how is that possible? Everything else was the same, except his fighting. The only time I had seen him using a bliztball in his attacks is when he preformed his ultimate sword attack.

I watched closer as they struggled against each others swords. Tidus shoved himself off of Zaon and started running toward him again. His speed was unbelievable, but Zaon was quick to counter with magic. Both of their swords clanked together, sending out angry sparks everywhere. My eyes darted back and forth frantically between the men, and I felt helpless.

"He's adjusting well to the dressphere." the woman known as Paine whispered as she and Rikku settled themselves beside me.

"_Dressphere_?" I inquired keeping my eyes on the duel.

"Yeah," Rikku whispered.

"Explain it to me later..." I answered.

* * *

_**Tidus' POV**_

Zaon fended off one of my attacks with his magic and flug me into a tree. Raising his sword, he took off running and growling. Before he could land it, I dodged it effortlessly and pushed off the tree, swinging my body around into the air behind him. His sword planted firmly in the thick tree trunk and I knew I had to take a shot. Dropping another blitzball, I reared my lower body backward, and kicked it forcefully at him, nailing him in the back of the head. Jecht Shot to the head! He was stunned, and a blitzball formed on the tip of my sword. So I raised it up, and flung it at him, forcing him to face me. Climbing a little higher into the air, I spun around a few times before a blitzball formed on my finger also spinning and I vollyed that one into his stomach sending him flying through the tree, and into another one.

"Heh," I smirked as I landed, "At least that shot was good for somethin', Old Man."

_Apparently I can incorporate my blitzball moves into attacks. _

"Get back here you coward," I snarled as I walked over to him, "I'm not through with you yet!"

But when I got over there, Zaon wasn't there. I looked around, and heard a laugh come from behind me. I turned to face him, and it looked like I hadn't even touched him. There was no sign of fatigue or injuries.

"What's the matter, Tidus?"

"Absolutely nothing, Zaon."

We stared at each other a little longer, and I started to hesitate.

"Take your best shot."

"Ugh, would you just _shut up _already?" I groaned as I closed my eyes.

* * *

_**Yuna's POV**_

"I can't believe it..." Rikku whispered in disbelief, "After all that, Zaon is unfazed!"

"He's immortal, Rikku." I responded emotionless, "He can't be killed."

"So, what you're saying is," Paine gritted her teeth, "Tidus is fighting a one sided battle?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"We have to help him, Paine!" Rikku whined.

"No, Rikku." I grabbed her arm, "It doesn't matter how many of you there are, he's just going to win either way."

"So what do you suggest?" Paine glared at me, "You're not seriously going to just let him kill Tidus are you?"

I snapped my head at her and glared back. Hearing the battle rage on, I turned my attention back to the men. Tidus desperately avoided all the magic Zaon through at him. Tidus managed to see an opening and took it. He raised his sword and shoved the handle into Zaon's face causing his head to turn at break neck speed. In a swift move, he planted his sword into the ground and leapt up into the air and back flipped, only to have his foot connect with another blitzball sending it straight at Zaon. As the light faded, Zaon stood there laughing at his attempt. Tidus was too stunned to move, and Zaon grabbed him by the collar of his uniform lifting him into the air.

"I told you," he sneered, "You signed your own death warrant. It's over, Tidus!"

I had to do something. I wasn't going to let this go on. I wasn't going to let Zaon win. I shot up from my spot between Rikku and Paine and ran as fast as I could toward the men.

"Yuna, stop!" Paine shouted trying to reach out for me.

"Yunie!" Rikku shrieked, "Ur...Detic ec kuehk du gemm sa vun drec!"

* * *

_**Tidus' POV**_

"Go ahead, Zaon." I groaned as he twisted my collar tighter, cutting off my air supply, "I'll just be around here for eternity hunting you down!"

"And for each one of those attempts you make," he growled, "A thousand deaths will await you. Each one more painful and slower than the last!"

"I would die a thousand deaths everyday just to make sure you kept your slimy hands off of Yuna!"

"Is that what this is all about? Yuna?"

"You're damned right it is. I would follow you into hell if it meant she would be away from you!"

"Very well. I'll see you in hell then." he smirked as lighting formed on his finger tips.

He brought his hand back, and the orb grew brighter by the second. I kept my eyes locked on to his, making sure he knew I wasn't scared of him. If I couldn't have Yuna with me on Spira, I was prepared and willing to die and spend eternity protecting her. His grin grew wider and his eyes slanted as he extended is fingers. The spell shot out and I briefly closed my eyes, preparing myself for the blow. I waited, and waited, and nothing.

I opened my eyes slightly, and realized that his hand was no longer filled with magic. The spell had to have gone off, but I was still here and unharmed. I looked down at myself and noticed a faint light encasing me.

"What the..." I whispered.

I looked back at Zaon and noticed his eyes flashed with anger, "You cross me?" he sneered, and I had the feeling he wasn't talking to me.

"Leave him alone. I'm the one you want." someone forcefully replied.

I looked over his shoulder and there stood Yuna with her eyes burning into Zaon's back. Before I could say anything, Zaon released me, flinging me to the ground. He turned to face Yuna and his fists balled up at his sides.

"You're right, you are the one I want."

"Then have at me, but you _will_ leave him out of this."

"Is that a threat, Lady Yuna? You know I don't do well with threats."

"I know you don't. But that is not a threat, it's a promise." she smirked as she tilted her head and extended her hand.

"Yuna, what are you doing? Get out of here!" I shouted and attempted to stand.

"No." she replied bluntly and took a step toward Zaon, "If this is what he wants, then it's what he's going to get."

Zaon turned and glared at me with a smirk on his face, rubbing it in.

"We're not through, Zaon!" I jumped up and made my way over to Yuna.

Rikku and Paine ran over to me with weapons in hand, but before we could do anything, Yuna casted a barrier over us that wouldn't allow us to take another step.

"Yunie?" Rikku shouted, "What are you doing?"

"Stay out of this," Yuna raised her voice, "All three of you!"

"I thought I told you to take her away from here, Rikku?" I glared at her as Paine looked for a way out of the barrier.

"Cehla frah ryc Oihea ajan mad yhouha rumt ran pylg?" she snapped back.

"Shut up, both of you!" Paine slapped us in the back of the head.

* * *

_**Yuna's POV**_

I stood a few feet from Zaon, with my right hand extended. The futile battle had to end somehow, and this was the only way it could have without getting Tidus killed in the process.

My feet firmly planted on the path, I waited for him to close the gap and put his hand into mine. He had to come the rest of the way.

"What changed your mind?" he questioned.

My eyes slowly looked over at Tidus briefly and then back to Zaon, "I refuse to let you take his life when it's mine that you want."

His left hand started to reach for my right, and my heart started to race. He let it hover mine and held it there.

"Do you not want to know why?"

"If you feel the need to explain yourself, then I will not stop you." I nodded.

_Just a little further..._

He took a step back and looked at Tidus again, and then to me.

"The Fayth told you the guardians of the Via Ut Redemptio knew nothing of Spira and the Farplane. That much was true, they didn't. But I," he laughed, "I did. Why do you think I asked to become one?"

"Enlighten me."

"Lady Yuna, you destroyed something precious to me a year ago. Both you and your friends destroyed Yunalesca."

My heart slowed, and my breathing ceased. I looked into his eyes and searched for answers even though I knew I was about to get them. I wasn't sure, however, if I wanted to know.

"I gave my life so that she could obtain the Final Summoning. A thousand years I wandered the Farplane. A thousand years I watched over her, continuing the cycle we had created together. And then a year ago, I watched you and your guardians decimate her. Do you know what that does to a man?" he asked as he tensed.

"The Final Summoning was a false tradition that needed to be thrown out, Lord Zaon. She forced our hand in the matter..." I tried to reason with him.

"We had no choice!" he lashed out at me.

The words echoed through the atmosphere and I suddenly grew angry. I took a few steps toward Zaon, determined to maintain unphased by his mood.

"'We had no choice.' It was always 'we had no choice.' Those are our magic words. We repeat them to ourselves again and again. But you know... The magic never worked! The only thing we're left with is regret." I took a breath before continuing, "I decided after hearing Yunalesca talk about false hope, that I was not going to allow the cycle to keep repeating itself. I was tired of fighting battles where we had to lose in order to win!"

I offered my hand once more and nudged my head in his direction, "Lord Zaon, I am sorry about your loss. But I stand by our decision to do what we did. I won't take it back, and I refuse to back down."

He walked toward me again, and extended his hand, "The same goes for me, Lady Yuna. I decided that you were the one to take Yunalesca's place, and I will not give up until I see my plan through." And with that, he placed his hand into mine.

As soon as I felt his palm touch mine, I closed my hand forcefully over his and thrust myself into him. I put a barrier up around myself, and brought my left hand to his free wrist, hanging on for dear life.

"Unhand me!" he growled as he threw shoulder into my chest sending us staggering back a few inches.

"Lord Zaon," I grunted against him, "Let go of the past!"

He wriggled his left hand free and took a hold my hand that previously held his. I held on with my right hand, determined not to let go. He twisted my left hand backward, and slowly forced me down on one knee. As long as he focused on me, the others were safe.

"Yuna!" Tidus shouted through the barrier that had started to weaken.

I opened my eyes and looked over at Tidus. His face was twisted with fear, and my heart skipped a beat. This was all my fault. Everything, all the pain, all the turmoil, I was the only one to blame. But I was going to right my wrong for everyone.

I let go of Zaon's hand and thrusted my palm at his chest, and released the Holy spell with all the strength I had. The eight white orbs pierced Zaon's body, and flung him backward. I stood up, and followed him, only to release another.

Everything I had been through, it was all coming back to me. I could no longer hear anything around me. I was untouchable. I continued to ramble off the Holy incantations, each one being more powerful than the last.

"You're no longer the man you used to be," I shouted as hot tears of anger slipped down my face, "You're nothing more than a vengeful shadow hell bent on vengeance, and it ends here!"

I closed my eyes and started to conjure up another spell, when I was tackled to the ground forcefully by Zaon. He scrambled for his sword, and I kicked him as hard as I could and crawled away from him. Just when I thought I had escaped his grip, he grabbed my ankle and was pulling me closer to him and his sword. My free leg thrashed and connected with him a few times, while I twisted my upper body around pulling in the opposite direction.

"You've lost this one, High Summoner Yuna!" he shouted as he raised his sword above his head, ready to strike at me.

"No she hasn't!" Tidus hissed as he ran up and punched Zaon in the face.

I didn't realize it at first, but the barrier I placed over Tidus, Rikku and Paine had lifted because of all the concentration I threw at the holy spells. I hadn't even heard Tidus yell at first, but it wasn't until Rikku grabbed my hand that I turned to see what was going on. Both Tidus and Zaon were rolling around on the path before us, pausing occasionally as each one took turns pinning the other down.

"You must stop!" I screamed out trying to free myself from Rikku.

Both their swords littered the ground and were being kicked around haphazardly as the fray ensued. I looked down at them, and seen Tidus reach for his, but Zaon elbowed him in the ribs thwarting his attempt.

"Rikku, forgive me!" I said apologetically as I stomped on her foot.

She yelped, and I wriggled myself free running toward Zaon and Tidus.

"Paine, catch!" she screeched and Paine turned around.

Paine reached out to block me, and I shoved her shoulder rather hard, knocking her off her feet as I kept running. I picked up Tidus' sword and gripped it into my hands tightly. I watched them continue to roll around, fists splitting lips, kicks cracking bones, and blood spilling to the ground. I had to time this right. One wrong move and I could harm Tidus instead of Zaon.

As I waited for the next pin, I seen Zaon on top of Tidus raising his fist. I ran up behind him and raised Tidus' sword into the air with both my hands.

* * *

_**Tidus' POV**_

As Zaon raised his fist into the air to strike at me again, I tried to free an arm to block him. But before he connected, I heard him groan, and I looked down to see my sword protruding from his chest and pointing downward. Zaon slumped forward slightly, and there stood Yuna with the handle in both her hands, breathing heavily.

"Yuna..." I whispered as she yanked the brotherhood from Lord Zaon's body, causing him to fall over.

The sword fell from her hands, and she slumped down to the ground sobbing. I ran up to her and knelt down taking her into my arms tightly, allowing her to cry into my shoulder.

"It's ok," I whispered as I kissed the top of her head gently and rocked her back and forth softly.

"Tidus, look out!" Paine shouted.

I looked over my shoulder and Zaon was running straight for me, sword in hand. I stood up with Yuna, and shoved her behind me shielding her from the blow. It was my duty to protect her, even if it meant my life. I closed my eyes and gripped my hands around Yuna tightly.

"That is enough!" someone shouted.

Everyone turned to see who it was.

"Lord Zaon," he hissed, "I have had about enough of your foolishness!"

"Lord Braska," Zaon gasped, "What are you doing here?"

Behind Braska, a few other people approached. Auron, Jecht, and a woman I wasn't familiar with. They stepped between Zaon and myself, glaring fiercely at the guardian. If looks could kill...

"Did you think we'd stand idly by and let you carry out this ridiculous plan of yours and take no action?" Braska shouted.

This wasn't the Braska I remembered from the Farplane. The one I knew was quiet and reserved. Then again, Yuna _was_ his daughter.

"It's not what you think..." Zaon stumbled through his words. He was caught red handed.

"And what of you tryin' to kill of my son? You'd better have a damned good reason, boy, or I'll kill ya right where you stand!" Jecht took a step forward, only to be stopped by the woman.

Zaon's eyes narrowed, and he grew defiant, "She deserves it and so does he!"

"I would take those words back, Zaon, for they may be your last." Auron challenged, "They certainly didn't do it alone. I was a part of that myself. If you have a problem with it, you deal with me!"

"Mother," Yuna whispered weakly as she walked over to the woman and fell into her arms.

"Zaon, you had _no_ right interfearing with the trial." the woman spoke as she embraced her daughter protectively.

"You will _not_ hinder my plan! I will take all of you on!" Zaon drew his sword.

I made my way past everyone and stepped up front, picking up my blood stained sword. Rikku and Paine followed my lead, and we all stood in front of Yuna and her mother, daring him to make a move.

"Stop." a calm voice echoed through the tense atmosphere.

It was coming from the back. Each of us turned our heads and parted the way as the Fayth made his way up to Lord Zaon.

"Lord Zaon," he spoke calmly, "You have violated the laws of the Via Ut Redemptio in the worst way. Not only did you sabotage Yuna's trial, but you also attempted to kill her guardian as well."

He snorted and sheathed his sword, "She forfeited her trial the moment she broke the rules, your Highness. I explained this to her before hand."

"Tidus had already pieced most of it together. If you had not intervened, he would have succeeded. But you couldn't stand to see them win, so you came up with this poor excuse to cover yourself." the Fayth responded, "Yunalesca would be disappointed in you. She never wanted you to exact revenge on Lady Yuna and her love."

"How would you know?" he shouted, "They ruined what we had given the people of Spira!"

"She would not have wanted you to become overcome with hatred and allow yourself to turn into a shadow full of grief, Zaon. You've allowed it to cloud your judgment." Braska offered apologetically.

"You don't know what you're talking about! You don't know Yunalesca!"

"But I do, Zaon." yet another voice pierced the air around us, "Yuna and her guardians gave more than what we ever could, and I allowed myself to forgive our mistakes. They defeated Sin, and brought an Eternal Calm, where we could not in our days, or a thousand years to come. False hope is no more." Yunalesca supplied as she took on physical form by the rest of us.

"Yuna..." Zaon whispered, "I...don't know what to say." His face softened, but was full of shame.

"Forgive, Zaon. You and I did what we had to do. Yuna and her guardians were no different. They didn't want to see Yuna sacrifice herself just like the summoners before them. Think back, if you had been in their place, what would you have done?"

"I..." he paused looking at us and then back at Yunalesca, "I would have done the same." he nodded and hung his head.

Yunalesca turned to face the Fayth, "Show him mercy, your Highness. He knew not what he was doing in a moment of despair."

The Fayth walked up to Zaon, "Lord Zaon, you are hereby excommunicated from the Via Ut Redemptio as a guardian. However, in light of your forgiveness, we shall show some in return. Walk among the Farplane in peace, but do not forget my words. For if you shall rise up again, you will not be shown the same kindness I have bestowed upon you a second time."

Yunalesca smiled weakly, pleased by the Fayths words, and Zaon bowed graciously.

"I don't deserve it," he spoke to us, "But I hope that one day, Yuna, Tidus, and the rest of you; I hope that one day you can find it in your heart to truly forgive my actions. I had no right..."

Yuna made her way to Zaon and took his hand gently, "Lord Zaon, you have my forgiveness. As much as it hurt to see you act this way, I know the man you used to be. I would like to see that man once more."

"I promise you, you will not regret your decision nor your forgiveness. Farewell."

And with that, Lord Zaon and Lady Yunalesca faded off into the unknown, hand in hand.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, I have some explaining to do obviously.

**SPOILER ALERT! IF YOU HAVE NOT FINISHED FINAL FANTASY X-2 AND DO NOT WISH TO HAVE THE ENDING SPOILED TURN AWAY NOW! :)**

Ok, so. In Final Fantasy X-2, Shuyin was a shadow consumed by a thousand years of regret and hate, right? Well, this is my twist to the story.

Lord Zaon witnessed Yuna and her guardians slay Yunalesca in Final Fantasy X, and he became overwhelmed with hatred and sought vengeance against Yuna and Tidus. I will shed light a little more next chapter on what exactly happened, but for now, just consider Lord Zaon the equivalent of Shuyin in my story.

Also, when I spoke of the Spry Striker dressphere in earlier chapters, I said it would be evident in future chapters of how it would differ from the standard Warrior dressphere. Well, this would be that chapter. The moves he uses in this fight, are the same ones he uses in Dissidia. I only hope I described them well enough lol.

Hope you guys enjoyed it, and if you have any more questions for me, PM, email, or review them to me, and I'll answer them as best as I can for you. :)


	19. This Is My Life Now

**_This Is My Life Now_**

******Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the story.**

******A/N: **Ok, short chapter warning. Did this on purpose. Writing the next chapter now, so keep an eye out lol.

**P.S. **I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, and followed me from the beginning and up till now. You guys are the reason I still continue to write and post. The support from readers is quite literally a lifeline for me.

Wisdombook34, Musing Joplin, Twilight Yuna, xYunieluvsTidusx, Mandazor, Snootythunder, RoyalCupcake, and everyone else. (The traffic site is down, so if I missed you, I'll add you in as soon as it's up!) I appreciate your reviews more than you know! Much love 3

**_

* * *

_**_**Yuna's POV**_

"So, he planned this from the beginning?" I asked the Fayth.

He nodded, "Lord Zaon couldn't stand the fact that you and your companions destroyed Yunalesca and the Final Summoning. He had intended on taking you from Tidus, and making you suffer like he's had to. He fixed your trial in hopes that Tidus would eventually give up, and you'd be stranded on Spira alone, or the Farplane. And when he seen that it wasn't working, he pulled you out prematurely, not expecting Tidus to follow."

Tidus raised an eyebrow, "So, why did you forgive him so easily? Actually, why did any of you for that matter? After all he's done, all he's put you through, all the rules he broke."

My father stepped up and placed a hand on his shoulder, "My daughter has always had the ability to forgive, even in the most dire circumstances. But as for the Fayth, it is in his nature to give second chances. He was willing to give Yuna one, correct?"

Tidus lowered his head and nodded.

"It would not have been right to deny him that. Lord Zaon was not the same person. And when he realized his mistake, I no longer seen the shadow. I saw the eyes of a man who was ashamed and truly wished he could take everything back. I could not deny him happiness after living so long in the dark." the Fayth smiled, "Now, that is not to say I won't be watching him. If he steps out of line, I will deal with him if that time comes."

We all stood around in silence, trying to soak in everything that had just happened. Of course I was hurt and angered, but if I were to hold on to these feelings, I knew I would be no better than Lord Zaon. And I couldn't allow that to happen.

My eyes wandered around at all the people beside me, and then they fell to Tidus. We had all forgotten that he was where he shouldn't have been, and something told me that I wasn't going back with him. I loosened the grip on my mother and my hands found their way to my sides slowly. There was so much I wanted to say...yet I couldn't find the words.

"So," Tidus whispered, "I guess...this is goodbye then."

I walked over to him and brought my hand to his cheek. So much pain in his eyes.

"Yeah, I guess so..." I whispered broken-hearted.

He brought me into an embrace, hugging me tightly at his chest. Rikku joined in, wrapping her arms around the both of us sniffling.

"Tuh'd vunkad ic, Oihea. Fa'mm hajan vunkad oui." she sobbed.

"I'm sorry about your foot, Rikku." I laughed weakly, still clinging to Tidus.

"She'll get over it," Paine smiled, "And my shoulder will manage as well."

I nodded and closed my eyes, taking Tidus in as Rikku let go leaving us standing there alone. I inhaled his scent and wrapped my arms around his neck and stood on the tips of my toes. I didn't want to let go of him. Tidus on the other hand, did let go of me and parted so we could face each other.

"Yuna," he sighed, "I love you. I wanted you to know that."

"I do," I choked back tears, "I love you too."

He squeezed my hand tightly, and then let go completely as he walked toward Rikku and Paine. Feeling the distance between us, I shivered from the cold, and a single tear left my blue eye. Tidus gave me a wink, and the strongest smile he could muster, before he faded completely.

* * *

_**Tidus' POV**_

It's been a month since everything has happened. A month since I was with Yuna down in the Via Ut Redemptio. A month since I was able to touch and say those three words.

I went back to Besaid the day we were brought back to Spira, and filled in Wakka and Lulu, but I couldn't stay. There were too many memories, so I decided to stick with the 'Gullwings'. Yeah, that's right. Me, a part of the Gullwings. A sphere hunter. We travel from place to place, trying to learn more about Spira and it's past.

Speaking of Spira, things have gone back to normal. I have simply been referred to as 'Sir Tidus'. Guardian and love of 'High Summoner Yuna'. That's right. It's almost as if nothing happened. They even placed statues in every temple, and I visit one every day.

Lucil and Elma never remembered 'Lady Nayu'. In fact, no one remembers the concerts. It's kinda sad, you know? There was so much real emotion that came from all of those songs, so much truth. The fact that they don't even exist in anyone's memories disturbs me. But I guess in the end, Rikku, Paine and I have ours. That's really all that matters, right?

I've met the leaders of new groups all across Spira. Baralai - leader of New Yevon -, Nooj - leader of the Youth League -, and Gippal - leader of the Machine Faction -. I don't know how I feel about it, really. So when I'm asked to throw my support behind one, I politely decline. I'm just not one to settle down, you know? I've considered myself to be a free spirit of sorts.

Wakka and Lulu are the same as always. Well, I lie. They got married shortly after we came back, and Lulu is expecting a child now. I could totally picture Lulu as a mom. She was always the mothering type on the pilgrimage. But Wakka...I dunno. He's becoming quite tubby, and he's not even the one having the baby!

Rikku is still the same as ever. Still a beaming ray of energy twenty-four-seven. I swear she never slows down! Heck, one time, Paine tied her to a pipe in the engine room because she had gotten particularly rambunctious that day. I think there's something going on with her and Gippal though. Apparently they've known each other since the days of 'Home'. If something was going on, they have an odd way of showing it though.

Hmm...let's see. Paine. She's quite the character. Reminds me a lot of Lulu to be honest. If I didn't know any better, I'd say they were sisters. I think after all that's happened, she considers me a friend or a brother. We've gotten close, but she still has a shroud of mystery that surrounds her. One day, though, I think she'll open up to us.

So, this is my life now. I spend my days hunting spheres, and my nights thinking about everything that's happened. I feel like I've grown, matured even. Is it because of defeating Sin? Or maybe it's because of what happened in Via Ut Redemptio, I dunno. My life in Zanarkand is nothing more than a fleeting dream, much like I used to be. I don't know if I can even remember it as vividly as I used to, and just the same, I don't crave it like I did then. This is my home now. Spira is where I belong.

"Ti!" Rikku giggled, "We gotta get goin'!"

I gave a weak smile and waved, "Ok, I'll be right there." and I turned back to the vision of Yuna on the Farplane.

"You know what, Yuna? I take that back. I've grown and matured because of you. And even though my home is on Spira, It'd feel more that way if I had you here with me. Thank you for everything that you've done for me. I'll see you again soon, ok?"

I took a few steps to the exit and turned around to see her vision start to fade.

"One more thing!" I grinned making her reappear, "I love you, always."

* * *

_**Yuna's POV**_

"I love you, too; always." I whispered and smiled.

Ever since that day, he comes to me and tells me all about his adventures. I'm grateful for that. I feel like I'm apart of him, and I go everywhere with him even though I'm here and he's there.

Sure, he cries occasionally in his sleep. And when he does, I'm always there to catch all his tears. But it's nothing like it used to be. He's getting out and living life as much as he can, taking in the new Spira, and making it an overall better place to live. The thing I wanted to give him the most when I gave up my life for his. This is what I wanted.

Even though I consider these get-togethers '_our_' time, occasionally I'm joined by Jecht, Auron and Braska. Even my mother sits in. I don't mind it so much anymore. After all, Jecht is his father, Auron was his guardian, and my father considers him a _son_ he never had. My mother feels the same way. After all, Tidus loves me, and I love him. In some ways, I even think they feel like we've silently promised our hearts to each other forever. Vows that, while they have been unspoken, are still very much present.

Deep down, I do wish things would have turned out differently. I really would like nothing more than to be with him, but that's selfish of me. I can't have it all, and I should just be thankful that he's living life. Of course I never tell anybody, but I want more. And I think...I always will.

"Yuna?" my father called out to me.

"Yes, daddy?"

I turned to see everyone standing there smiling.

"Were you guys sitting in again?" I giggled as I got up to join them.

"Course not! We thought we'd leave you two alone today. Whaddya take us for, lil Yuna?" Jecht feigned a hurt expression.

"Uh huh," I playfully scowled, "You and Tidus are just a like, you know that?"

"Psht," he snickered.

"So, what's up?" I inquired.

"We need to have a talk," Auron stated as he looked around at all of us.

"We?"

"Yes, we." two voices echoed.

Shuyin and Lenne came into view and smiled as they joined the group. A month ago, after everything took place in the Via Ut Redemptio, the Fayth had decided to allow the guardians to pass through and mingle with the residents of the Farplane. I was grateful. But sometimes, I was scared that the only reason I had been grateful, was because Shuyin looked so much like Tidus. It was like I had a piece of him with me, and that was something I knew was wrong considering he was with Lenne. Thinking about it now, made me blush profusely.

"What's going on?" I tilted my head to the side in amusement, trying to hide my previous thoughts.

* * *

**A/N: **I didn't want to elaborate a whole bunch on the true plot of FFX-2, so I didn't go into detail about New Yevon, the Youth League, or the Machine Faction. Remember, this is still my original version of X-2 :P


	20. Farewell But Hello

**_Farewell But Hello  
_**

******Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the story.**

******A/N**: Ah! I loved writing this chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did. I think we've got one or two more chapters, and then as much as I hate it, It'll be over. *Sniff sniff* Anyway, enjoy!

******P.S.** I explain a little bit of this chapter in my AN's below. Check it out :)******  
**

**_

* * *

_**_**Tidus' POV**_

_Can you guess where this is? It's Kilika port. The Youth League helped rebuild it. At the time, everyone was grateful. But lately, well there's been signs of trouble. It seems that tension is building between the Youth League and New Yevon._

"Alright, let's get going. Dona isn't exactly a patient woman!" Rikku giggled as she ran off ahead.

"I swear," Paine grumbled, "Sometimes I wish I could step on her foot like Yuna did. Maybe that would shut her up."

"Or maybe," I chuckled, "She'd just yelp and scream, making it worse."

"Eh, I guess you're right."

We kept walking down the docks, and I just took in the surroundings. Kilika had really changed. It certainly was a far cry from the broken town I remember when we last passed through here.

Kids running around with balloons without a care in the world, parents gossiping amongst each other, and all around a better place. I wish you were here with me. You've done so much for them, and you deserve to be here to see it all.

We walked a little further, heading down toward the woods, but something tugged at me. I came to a stop, trying to figure out exactly what it was that I was feeling.

"Tidus?" Paine asked.

"Huh?"

"You coming, Ti?" Rikku poked at me.

I didn't respond. But I can only assume it was because I turned my head to the right and realized where I stood.

"Ti?"

"You guys go on ahead," I mumbled as I turned to face the water, "I'll catch up."

"But..." Paine started to protest, but Rikku cut her off.

"Come on, he can catch up with us, Paine. Let him alone for awhile."

"Thanks, Rik." I nodded once and waited for them to completely disappear.

_This place..._

_**Flashback:**_

_When we had reached Kilika, the village had been torn apart by Sin. I'm not even sure I knew it was a town by looking at it. Yuna had offered to 'send' the dead. Whatever that was. We stood right here on the dock, waiting on Yuna. _

_I had stood by Lulu, and wondered if I should pry. After all, if I was stuck with them until I could get home, I might as well come to understand this world called Spira. What would it hurt?_

_Tidus: "Uh, what's a 'sending'? Are we going somewhere?"_

_Lulu: "Hmph. You truly are clueless. Are you sure it's just your memory that's the problem?"_

_I stood there and gave her this pleading look as I rubbed the back of my head nervously. If only she knew the truth..._

_Lulu: "The dead need guidance. Filled with grief over their own death, they refuse to face their fate. They yearn to live on, and resent those still alive. You see, they envy the living. And in time, that envy turns to anger, even hate. Should these souls remain in Spira, they become fiends that prey on the living. Sad, isn't it?"_

_I nodded my head in response, and turned to look at Yuna who was speaking quietly to the village Chief._

_Lulu: "The sending takes them to the Farplane, where they may rest in peace."_

_Tidus: "Summoners do this?"_

_Lulu: "Mm." _

_I guess it had made sense. But I was still kinda lost about the whole thing. It wasn't that I was dense, but I was trapped in this foreign world. Before coming to Spira, all I knew was blitz. I never had to worry about death, destruction, or Sin. _

_**End flashback:**_

I watched Yuna intently as she bowed to the old man in front of her. The sky was lit up in a golden hue, and the orange tint to it made it look like it was on fire. She turned to face the water, staff outstretched with her right hand pointed downward to the water beneath her, and proceeded quietly out to the sea.

The fact that she was able to walk out quietly, baffled me. How on earth could she have? Shouldn't the water have splashed or made some noise? I examined her further, only to realize that she wasn't just walking out to sea. She was padding on top of the water. One foot in front of the other, softly making faint sounds. The charm that adorned her features jingled, and she stopped once she had distanced herself from the dock.

She peered out to the sunset, not moving a muscle, and then looked down at the water below her. I couldn't help but to think that she felt unsure of herself. She wanted to do it, but she was afraid of not doing it the way people expected her to.

After a few seconds, she lifted her head upward to the now pink sunset, and waved her staff around gracefully. Her arms flowed so smoothly, much like the water below her as she twirled around. The only sounds that could be heard, was the sobs and cries from the natives of the village. The atmosphere was so solemn, but for the life of me...I could not take my eyes off of her. She was captivating me.

The water started to swell as she continued her somber dance of death, and she leaned back nimbly. Pyreflies started to glow beneath her tiny feet, and danced around the caskets in their watery graves. As they made their way to the surface, I could hear their faint cries respond to the ones on the dock. Yuna twirled her staff in front of her, calling to the spirits of the dead, and stopped as she held it horizontally over her head. My eyes only fluttered away from Yuna, when the torch to my right exploded with a blue flame, but only for a second.

As I looked back at Yuna, the water erupted beneath her, and pushed her upward. She was no longer dancing among a calm surface, but a fountain of despair. She dipped her fragile figure in a circle, and then rose up again, still twirling. Her summoner's kimono flared beautifully, her hair flew freely in the wind; the pinks, golds and oranges kissed her skin, and Yuna continued to dance.

The wind chopped through my golden hair, and the sun threatened my eyes, but they never left the girl in front of me. A girl with more courage than she knew. In the final moments, her feet left the water and she lept to the right, then to the left and finally rested effortlessly against the water. Yuna closed the dance of the dead, pointing her staff downward as the pyreflies answered her calling. She stole a glance over her shoulder, but turned her attention back toward the pyreflies as they made their way peacefully to the Farplane.

As much as I loved watching Yuna dance, I wished there would never be a next time. No more people being killed by Sin. No more sendings for Yuna. Everyone stood there, watching her. It was strange, and somehow...horrifying. As beautiful as she looked, I never wanted to see it again.

As I continued deep into my thoughts, something felt weird. That memory...it seemed, _real._ Actually, as I continued peering over the dock in Kilika, I could still see the visage of my summoner, _my _Yuna. I folded my arms across my chest, smiling inwardly at the thought. But when I did, I noticed a wetness. Looking down at my tanned skin, I noticed specks of water glistened in the sunset. At that revelation, I had to chuckle, and I resumed thinking out loud, gazing down at my hands.

"How many died during Yuna's pilgrimage? People died, and Yuna danced. Would it ever stop? Yuna wouldn't stop dancing - not until Sin was gone." I whispered.

"And it did stop." a light voice interrupted my silent reverie, "I never did dance again, thanks to my guardians."

I raised my head back toward the sea, and my deep blue eyes met with a green and blue pair. This woman, the voice that answered me, was walking toward me from the water. Her skirt whipped around softly in the summer breeze, and her auburn hair shimmered in the setting sun. I looked down at her dainty feet, and they treaded silently on the still surface. Was I dreaming? Had I finally given in to my loneliness and dreamed this?

"Yuna?" I gasped, daring to take a few steps forward.

"You're not dreaming, Tidus." she smiled as she stood on the waters edge.

My heart lurched, and I felt a lump rise to my throat. I couldn't control my feet as they advanced faster in her direction. Our eyes never left each other, and before I knew it, I was falling into her warm embrace.

"You were there?" I choked back tears, "You were dancing just now?"

"Yes," she supplied, "Your memories gave me life again, Tidus."

Her cries were muffled into my shoulder, and I couldn't help but to return her emotions as we clung tighter to each other. I knew something was off. Sure I had remembered most of it, but it had felt real. Because it _was_ real. And so was she.

I pulled away from her, forcing our gazes to meet again. There was so much I wanted to say to her, but I didn't want to give them words. Not just yet. For now I was content in just looking at her face. The closeness of our proximity was enough for me, for now.

* * *

_**Yuna's POV**_

I was back in his arms. After so long, here he was, right in front of me. To say that I was happy, would have been putting it lightly. My heart fluttered right out of my chest, and I felt like I could fly. Too long it has been since I felt his warmth or his embrace. I fought hard to breathe the air around me.

When he pulled away and stared at me, I couldn't help but to giggle softly and smile. His eyes were the same deep blue that I remembered. They no longer held lackluster, but rather a shimmer.

"Yuna, I..." he whispered, and I placed my finger lightly on his lips.

I shook my head, and felt his warm breathe on my finger tip. Shuttering in excitement, my eyes fell to something else. I didn't want to hear his faltering voice, as beautiful as it may have been. I didn't need to hear the words, because we both knew how we felt. Before I could think twice, my hands wandered to the back of his neck, and I brought him closer to my face.

Our breathes mingled together as our lips grazed lightly, and then it happened. I tightened my grip on his neck, raised up on the tip of my toes, and closed the gap between us and allowed our lips to speak the words we wanted to say. Everything that needed to be said, every feeling that needed to be felt, was being said in that moment.

* * *

_**Tidus' POV**_

I felt her sweet lips against mine, and the world seemed to make sense again. All the questions that had been left unanswered, all the words left unspoken, fell into place. The kiss we wrapped ourselves in, expressed more emotion and more feeling than words could have ever have hoped to.

All at once I was overcome with emotions I had never previously felt before in my entire life. Each movement, each moan muffled between our lips, this...was a defining moment for both of us. We put our past behind us, and took a running start toward our future together. Our farewell but hello.

My clouded mind was cleared when we heard cheers and whistles erupting from the docks above us. I grinned into Yuna's lips, and she giggled lightheartedly into mine. After a few seconds, we turned to see just how many had showed up to witness our little reunion.

* * *

_**Yuna's POV**_

"The entirety of Kilika?" I laughed as I took Tidus' hand into mine.

"Looks that way," he chuckled and squeezed my hand lightly.

"Welcome back, Yunie!" Rikku squealed as she jumped up and down excitedly, with Paine just waving beside her.

"Well," Tidus looked at me with a boyish grin planted on his face, "Are you ready to brave the new Spira?"

"With you by my side?" I asked.

"Wouldn't have it any other way!"

He tugged at me and we ran hand in hand to greet the people waiting. I'm home, finally. Everything up until now...was totally worth it.

"Come on, Yunie! We gotta get you back to Besaid! Lulu and Wakka are going to be thrilled!" Rikku beamed, tugging me toward the airship.

"Actually," I stopped her and stood in the middle of Tidus, Rikku, and Paine, "There's something I need to do first. Traveling is going to have to wait."

They all tilted their heads in unison, giving me an awkward look. I took off running, leaving them in the dust.

"I'm going to need your help! Let's go slow pokes!" I giggled as the wind rushed over my skin.

_Yes, home._

_

* * *

_**A/N: **Ok, so. The normal 'reunion' scene is used a lot. So I came up with my _own_ reunion for the pair. And I have to say, I absolutely LOVED it!

Just as an explanation, because I don't think I made myself quite clear while writing. Tidus was looking back on the first time he ever watched Yuna preform the sending. What I was trying to do, is carry you through that. However, Tidus wasn't remembering all of it. Yuna actually did preform the sending in front of him, and he thought he was just flashbacking all of it. If...that makes any sense. Anywho! I am satisfied, and I hope you guys are too!


	21. Just Happened

**_ Just Happened_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the story!**

**A/N:** Ok so, it might be more than one or two chapters left. I really felt compelled to add this one in here, but I don't think you guys will really mind much :P

**_

* * *

_**_**Tidus' POV**_

Yuna stood leaning against the side of the airship with one leg bent and her foot planted on the steel.

"What kept you guys?" she grinned.

"Well, you kinda took off without warning us." I smirked.

"Wouldn't have been as much fun if I had." she shrugged and pushed herself off as she waltzed inside, "Besides, I needed to stretch a bit."

I raised my eyebrow and watched her head toward the bridge. Rikku and Paine were just following, not really saying anything. Heck, we were all trying to grasp the fact that she was...back.

I studied her a bit more, taking in her summoners kimono. She looked the same, and sounded the same, but something wasn't exactly right.

"Yunie," Rikku softly spoke up, "I still think we should go see Wakka and Lulu first. It might hurt their feelings if you don't. Besides, don't you sorta miss em?"

Yuna silently nodded, but continued heading toward the bridge. How'd she know her way around an airship she'd never been on? It was nothing like Cid's airship she rode on a year ago. I was happy to see her walk among us again, but I couldn't shake the feeling.

"So," I pressed her, "why not just go there first? I'm sure whatever it is can wait a little while longer."

Yuna again said nothing as we stepped through the hatch and stood on the steps of the bridge.

"MY BEAUTIFUL YUNA!" Brother screamed as he jumped out of the chair and ran toward her, "Oui'na naymmo pylg!"

I groaned, Paine tensed, Yuna gasped, Buddy and Shinra just stared, but it was Rikku's reaction that was the most shocking.

Brother reached the blue glowing orb, and in a split second, he face planted the ground. Beside him, Rikku stood with her left leg extended and her foot pointed upward.

"Fa yna HUD kuehk drnuikr drec ykyeh, oui CELGU!" she growled and kicked him in the side.

"Rikku!" Yuna gasped and tried to hide a smile.

The two Al Bhed siblings continued their squabble which caused some snickers and chuckles, but I stood silently behind perched in the doorway of the hatch.

"Yuna?" I grabbed her arm softly.

She turned and looked at me over her shoulder confused, laughter embedded on her flawless face.

"Can I talk to you alone for a minute?"

"Uh...sure." she squeaked as she turned back toward the commotion, "What about-"

"They'll be here when we're done," I cut her off and smiled, "This is kinda important."

She nodded and I grabbed her hand and led her to the lift gently. I wanted to say something, I wanted her to say something, and I debated within my head on whether or not I should just wait. Considering neither of us uttered a word all the way to the cabin, obviously I chose to keep silent and so did she.

I led her to the door to my room and opened it for her, waiting for her to step in. Once she did, I stepped through and shut the door softly behind me. I gripped the handle and stood facing the door as I heard her feet shuffle quietly over the cold metal. Closing my eyes, I silently thought about how I could present myself to her.

* * *

_**Yuna's POV**_

"Tidus?" I whispered as I watched him linger with his back toward me.

I had kind of figured why he'd pulled me away from prying eyes, but I didn't know this would be the way he'd react. I bit my lower lip and slowly walked toward him, and placed my hand gently on his back. His muscles tensed for a few seconds, but slowly relaxed one by one when he realized who it was that was touching him.

"Say something..." I pleaded softly as tears misted up in my eyes, "Talk to me, or at least _look_ at me."

With a sigh, he slowly turned his muscular frame to face me. The first thing I noticed were his eyes. They were glazed over, and he looked..._hurt._

"Why?" he exhaled.

"Why what?" I tried to give my best smile as I brought my hand up to his cheek.

"Why did it...I mean," he stumbled over his words and shifted his eyes around trying not to break down, "What happened a year ago?"

"Does it matter now?"

"I've spent a year alone, asking myself what happened and why every single day. I think I deserve to know, don't you?"

He had a point. Even if I was back with him, he deserved answers for the questions that plagued him all this time. I was the only one who could put it to rest. I took his hand and led him to the bed, sitting down softly and patting the space beside me.

"What do you want to know?" I looked ahead of me, gathering up all the courage I could to go back to that place.

He took a deep breath, but never exhaled, "I know part of what happened, but...it's not enough."

"Starting from the beginning would make more sense, I think."

_**One year ago:**_

"It's you." Tidus said to the Fayth - Bahamut - after we spoke to Maestor Mika.

"Come to my room." he answered looking at me and Tidus.

We both nodded and I turned to the rest of my loyal guardians, "I must go see the Fayth."

Auron raised an eyebrow over his shaded sunglasses, "Hmph. I see." he grumbled.

Tidus and I walked into the chamber of the Fayth, and he appeared before us, "Hello."

"I must thank you for the Aeon." I graciously bowed as Tidus pushed past me softly.

"So, what's up?"

"So, have you found a way to truly defeat Sin?" he asked of us.

Tidus nodded and motioned a confident cheer with his hand, "We fight Yu Yevon!"

Bahamut nodded, "Yes...if you defeat Yu Yevon, it will end."

I watched their interactions curiously, and threw in comments here and there. It perplexed me to say the least. I had grown close to him during my pilgrimage, and learned a little bit about his past. He was from another world, and knew nothing of Spira. He lightened the burdens that weighed heavily on me with his innocence of our ways and his cheerful demeanor. But the part that surprised me the most, was that while he was still learning so much, he was somehow connected with the most important part of our history.

"But you know," Bahamut interrupted my thoughts, "When it's all over...we'll wake, and our dream will end. Our dream will vanish."

My eyes bounced back and forth between the two men.

Tidus lowered his head and shifted uncomfortably, "Yeah. you've been dreaming a long time, haven't you?"

"I'm sorry." Bahamut whispered.

"I'm grateful." Tidus snapped his head up and lifted his hand in defense.

I followed both of them, trying to read their body language and searched them for the underlying meaning as Bahamut finally faded. Tidus and I stood there alone, and the conversation echoed in my mind as he finally started toward the exit of the chamber.

"Grateful for what?" I winced.

"Oh, nothing." he turned to me forcing a chuckle, "Hey, don't make that face! Come on! We're going to beat Sin! Let's see some cheer, ok?"

This time it was my turn to shift my weight as I saw right through his attempt to distract me, "You're hiding something."

Tidus snorted and ran his hand through his hair, "I'm not!" and with that, he walked out leaving me there alone.

"Really?" I whispered, "You're a bad liar, you know?"

We continued making our way through Spira, tying up loose ends before the final show down. Where I once would have been filled with relief that this chapter in my life was about to close, I was now filled with questions. What did Bahamut mean? What was Tidus grateful for?

It honestly made my head spin, and I just couldn't get their conversation out of my ears. With so much stirring inside me, I knew my head nor my heart would be in the fight. I had to find things out before we took the final step toward Sin.

Two days before we were to make the final advancement, I waited until everyone was fast asleep. Once I was sure I was able to give them the slip, I made my way down to the bridge to find my Uncle Cid.

"Yuna?" he asked when he heard the hatch open.

"Uncle Cid, I have a favor to ask of you."

"What is it, kiddo?"

"I need you to drop me off in Bevelle."

He looked at me and then stood up and walked over, peering past my shoulder.

"Who's going with you?" he asked me, looking at me with knowing eyes.

I just lowered my head, not really wanting to answer that. I knew he'd make a big deal about it.

"Forget it. Bevelle is the last place you need to be without any of your guardians present." he mumbled and turned back to what he was doing, "What is it with you and death wishes, kid?" he hissed.

"Uncle Cid-"

"No." he cut me off, "You wanted to become a summoner knowing what it meant in the end. Everyone pleaded with you then, but did you care? And now," he turned to me with anger apparent on his aged features, "You expect me to lead you to the front door to the one place that has betrayed you, and tried to _kill _you, with no one to protect you?"

"Stop!" I raised my voice, "No one but myself had the right to make my decision to become a summoner. But this has nothing to do with it!"

"Then why do you want to go back to Bevelle?"

"There's something I need to clear up before the fight."

"You know if they find out, I'll never hear the end of it, right?"

"Uncle Cid," I pleaded softly, "I have questions that need to be answered. Don't you think I deserve that much?"

At that, his face dropped. He knew I was right in every way, and there was no avoiding it. Sighing heavily, he walked over and embraced me as tight as he could.

"Yuna," he whispered, "I'm doing this because you're right. You do deserve answers. But you gotta promise me you'll take care of yourself, and don't take too long. Alright, kiddo?"

"Mhm." I nodded and smiled, "Thank you, Uncle Cid."

After a while, we arrived to my destination. Cid told me he'd wait at the end of the highbridge, and that if I took too long, he'd wake up the entire ship and feed me to the wolves.

I made my way swiftly and quietly down to the chamber Tidus and I had stood in a few days prior. He had to tell me. I bowed deeply, and knelt down at the protective node and started to pray for him to come to me. Sure enough, there stood Bahamut floating above me.

"Hello, Lady Yuna. I had expected you to return."

"Expected?" I inquired as I stood erect.

"Our connection to summoners are strong. We bond with you, and as such, we can read you."

"I've been doing some thinking, about your conversation. I have come to many conclusions, but only one sticks out. Please tell me I'm wrong..."

Bahamut hesitated for a few seconds, "What is the conclusion you have come to?"

Tears stung my eyes and I tried to blink them away, "He will fade with Sin. That's what you were talking about when you said, 'We will wake, and our dream will end. Our dream will vanish'."

"So," he lowered his head and the hood shadowed his visage, "You've figured it out then."

"I really wish I hadn't," I squeaked, "However, it makes my decision so much easier."

"Decision?"

"I...I want to take his place. Take my life instead."

"But, Lady Yuna, _he's _ our dream. Not you."

"Please! I know you can do something!" I faltered, landing on my hands and knees at the mercy of the childlike Fayth, "Please...I'm willing to fade in his place."

Bahamut floated lower to me, coming down eye level to me, "Didn't he strive to save your life? Your guardians...haven't they fought to keep you on Spira? Why would you throw all that away?"

"Yes." I sobbed quietly.

"But...why?"

"Bahamut, I had come to terms with my life ending with Sin's defeat. " I raised my voice as I leaned back on my knees facing him, "Don't you understand? I _had_ a choice. He...he didn't."

I tucked my hands under my knees, straightening my skirt before I rose gracefully upward, "When we defeat Sin, he will fade. I will remain, forced to face everyday without him, and know the truth. I...want him to experience what I was giving me life for. I want him to experience Spira without Sin. I've had that chance, and I wish nothing less for him."

"So, you have a chance to beat Sin, and live to tell the tale, yet you'd be willing to give up your life for another?"

"Yes. I will gladly take his place. Would you do this for me in exchange for letting you rest?"

"Are you sure you want to do this, Lady Yuna?"

"I've thought this through. This is the path I wish to take. Do you accept?"

"Very well. At the fall of Sin, you will take Tidus' place as the one to fade. Your life in exchange for Tidus' exsistance. You have my word, Lady Yuna."

"I thank you for your kindness." I bowed again as he faded.

Feeling much lighter than I have before, I made my way back to the Highbridge. I placed my hand to my forehead and cast my eyes upward at the airship that awaited my return. I lowered my hand and gathered my skirt at my sides, striding back to my awaiting fate. With each step I took, I felt more confident in my decision.

Uncle Cid smiled weakly as he greeted me from the ground below, and extended his arms motioning for me to come closer. I complied, and after a few minutes, we parted and headed back. Nothing exchanged between us as I headed back to the cabins.

As I laid back down, I let my eyes roam around the room, looking at every one of my friends smiling contently. When my gaze fell to the one guardian sleeping next to me, my smile faltered and my breathing ceased quietly. For the first time since making my decision, I felt my resolve weaken.

I didn't want to leave him, but at the same time, I couldn't be with him. At least this way, I knew where I was going. With the situation reversed, there was no telling where he would go, and that alone made me scared for him.

"It's better this way..." I whispered as a silent tear rolled slowly down my cheek.

Taking in a deep breath, I forced another smile to my face, and closed my eyes with Tidus emblazoned brightly in my mind, and fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

_**Tidus' POV**_

We sat there in silence for what seemed like eternity.

"Does that help any?" she asked me quietly.

I didn't know what to feel. Part of me was angry - no, furious - with Yuna. How could she? We had struggled until the very end to keep her safe and her life intact, only to be completely defied as she pacted with the Fayth to take hers instead of mine.

Then the other part of me, was taken aback with her selflessness. She had given up her life, even knowing she _would_ have lived through it, just so I could belong somewhere. A home. A life. A _real_ life.

"Say something, Tidus." she pressed.

"If I could, Yuna...I would." I sighed.

"Hey," she scooted closer to me and took my hand, "I'm here now. That's all that matters, right?"

The reaction I had to her words, were beyond my control. I tensed up, and jerked away from her, putting distance between us.

"That's not the point!" my voice coming out harsher than originally intended, "You knew. You _knew_ the _whole_ time, and you never said a word!"

"How could I?" she stood up defensively, "Oh because I could see that conversation going down _real_ well. 'Yeah so, guys? I know you did everything in your power to save me, but in the end I decided to fade anyway, but thanks for all your support! See you on the other side!'"

I ran up to her and grabbed her shoulders forcefully, "Do you have _any _idea what it was like? Huh?" I shook her gently but firmly to get my point across, "Standing around here for year without you, wondering why our plan hadn't worked? Wondering what I could have done any different? Wanting to die because you weren't here with me, and that I had to watch the _one_ thing in my life I held precious...that made _sense_, disappear without a trace?"

"Tidus, I..." she pleaded, forcing tears back.

I let go of her and turned my back on her once again trying to regroup myself.

"Don't misunderstand me, Yuna," I said to her as I heaved, "I am grateful and touched by you doing what you did. But you hurt me at the same time, and I didn't know how to deal with such an emotion that I had never felt before in my so called...'exsistance'."

"Don't you think I thought about what it would _feel_ like?" her heated words cut me deeply, and I could feel her eyes burning into my back.

"You...you were never _supposed_ to happen! I was supposed to just become a summoner, defeat Sin, and bring forth another Calm! And then," she chuckled like she was losing her mind, "_You_ came along! I fell in _love_ with _you_! Something that was never _supposed _ to happen! I didn't plan for it to go that way!"

"And that's my fault?" I turned around and narrowed my eyes at her, "I didn't have much of a choice! I could say the same thing about you! My life was _perfect_! I was seventeen years old, and I had the world in the palm of my hand, and then _you _came along! You _and_ your..._world!_ I didn't _ask_ for you, and I _certainly_ plan on falling in-"

I stopped myself from finishing my sentence. What were we doing? How could we do this to each other?

"Say it." she whispered, "Finish what you were going to say."

I took a few steps closer to her, and just looked at her.

"I didn't plan on...falling in love with you either."

"Don't you see, Tidus? In my mind, you weren't _supposed _to happen, and I wasn't _supposed _to happen to you. Well, in our minds, at least. Neither one of us _planned_ this. We just..._happened_ to each other."

"I just...wanted you with me. Was that too much to ask?" I whispered as my eyes darted back and forth alternating between her cerulean and jade pair.

"I did too. But the more I thought about it, the more I knew one of us had to go. You had no choice in the matter, where I did. I just thought at the time, you knowing that I loved you was enough. I thought maybe...I could make up for all you had to go through, just for me."

I said nothing in return. All I wanted to do in that moment, was bleed my love into her and apologize for everything. The harsh words, the year a part, and more importantly...to apologize for making her feel like that was the only choice she had at the time.

I took a few steps closer and brought our faces closer together, and without hesitating this time, I pressed my lips against hers and pulled her to me. She was taken by surprise, and I started to think maybe pulling away would be best, until I felt her knees buckle.

Her hands clung to my shirt as she struggled to stand, and I wrapped my arms around her to hold her up. I refused to let this kiss end, no matter what happened. The entirety of Spira could come crashing down on our heads, and I _still_ wouldn't let go. Her moans spilled into my mouth, and I shivered in ecstasy.

She pulled away just barely and between her heavy panting she whispered against my lips, "Let's not ever talk to each other like that again."

I pressed my forehead against hers and our eyelashes lightly tickled the other, "Promise." I whispered before taking her lips again and pulling her closer.

Never again would I let go of Yuna.

* * *

**A/N: **I do realize the dialogue between the Fayth and Yuna was altered from the early stages of the story. But, in the beginning, I just wanted the readers to kind of get an idea of how Yuna ended up where she did. The purpose of this chapter was to elaborate a little more, and give Tidus a little bit of closure after his year of wondering.

Not to mention, they didn't really have a chance to talk much, so this seemed like a good a time than any. I'll be posting up another chapter tomorrow at the latest. Time for some sleeps :)


	22. Unfinished Business

**_Unfinished Business_**

******Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the story!**

******A/N:** The end is drawing closer! So, why not make it worth it? Go out with a bang? Would I have it any other way?...Didn't think so! But hold your chocobos til then!

******P.S. **Again, thanks to all of the reviewers' continued support along the way. You've made the writing experience THAT much better :)******  
**

**_

* * *

_**_**Yuna's POV**_

I couldn't even tell how long Tidus and I had spent...'reuniting', but we eventually decided to head back to the bridge with the rest of the Gullwings. We approached the hatch, hand in hand with big grins smacked across our faces, and giggles erupting from our lips.

"And just where have you two been?" Rikku giggled as she hopped over to us.

Tidus just snorted and gave her a playful shove down the steps. He took my hand and guided us down toward the crew, nodding to everyone as they looked at us.

"Yuna, these are the-"

"Gullwings." I finished for him and started pointing to the faces before us, "Buddy, Brother, Shinra, Paine and of course Rikku."

"How did you..." Rikku stuttered.

"Long story." I laughed and turned my attention to my other Al Bhed cousin, "Long time no see, Brother."

His face just glowed and the sides of his lips curved upward into a goofy grin, "You...you remembered me!"

"Of course I did! You're family!"

"Well, now that we're all...acquainted," Tidus tilted his head in confusion toward me, "What are we up to now?"

"Well-" I started to suggest but then Rikku cut me off.

"We've set the coordinates for Besaid and informed Wakka and Lulu we're heading home!" she gushed.

"No!" I protested louder than I had wanted to.

Everyone snapped their eyes around and settled on me, and I couldn't help but to blush at the unwanted attention.

"Call them back and tell them there's been a slight change in plans. Just don't let it slip that I'm back," I paused meeting their gazes, "There's...something I need to do first. I said I needed your help, and I still do. But this," I paused letting my hands drift from my head to my feet, "Is to remain a secret, ok?"

"You...don't want them knowing you're back?" Paine shifted as she asked.

"No, not yet."

"But Yuna, that doesn't make any sense. You know how upset they're going to be when they find out." Tidus pressed the matter again.

I smiled in amusement, "Spira has waited a year. They can wait a little longer, don't you think?"

"What is going on in that head of yours, High Summoner?" Paine snorted.

"Tidus?" I asked giving Paine a curt smile.

"Yeah?"

"Do you still have my notebook?"

He was silent for a minute, and then everyone's expressions changed dramatically. The atmosphere was tense and I had to alter it. I was back, and I didn't want their moods to sullen the occasion.

"Do you?" I turned back to him.

"Sure," he gave a short nod and produced a very worn book in his hands.

I took it gently from him and admired it. Just by looking at it, I could tell he had looked over it countless times. I could only imagine he did it to relive the fact that we had been reunited once before.

As I flipped through the pages, I realized that most of them were no longer blank. They were now filled with his hand writing, but I decided I would leave that to another day.

"Ok," I took a deep breath and turned to the rest of the ship, "Are you guys in, or out?"

"You expect us to help, but you won't tell us with what?" Paine smirked.

"Pssht, as if Yunie were to lead us into a trap! Honestly, Paine!" Rikku shoved her stoic friend further into the wall, "Gullwings at your service!"

"Wait a minute!" Brother shouted, "I am leader! ME!"

"Tch," Tidus scoffed shoving him back down in the pilot seat by his mohawk, "Anywhere you go, we'll follow, Yuna." he smiled.

"Fryd ec drec? Cusa geht uv sideho?" Brother muffled as Tidus covered his mouth with a gloved hand.

"Well," Paine grinned wider, "Lead the way, Lady Yuna."

I nodded, "First things first, Rikku, contact Wakka and Lulu and tell them to hold tight and wait further instructions. Paine, I need you to contact Lucil and Elma. Arrange for me to meet with them. Buddy, once Paine sets that up, get us there as fast as you can." I turned my attention to Shinra, "Shinra, when you have a spare moment, I'd like to speak to you in private. You'll be of some use to me later on."

Everyone nodded at their tasks at hand and got to work. Tidus left a bewildered Brother in the pilot seat and wandered over to me. He placed his hands on his hips and stared me down.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"What do I do?"

I contemplated to myself for a second. I hadn't really thought about what Tidus could do. As if he sparked some weird inspiration in me, I gasped.

"Buddy!"

"Yes?"

"Drop Rikku, Paine, Tidus and myself off at Luca. I'm sure everyone will have their ends tied off by then."

"Roger that!"

"Luca?" the three of them turned to face me again.

"Yes, Luca. We have some shopping we need to do." I giggled as I made my way back tot he hatch.

* * *

_**Tidus' POV**_

"Hey!" I laughed calling out to Yuna as she made her way to the lift.

"Yes?"

I stepped in as the doors closed and she pressed the button for the cabin.

"What's goin' on in that pretty little head of yours, Missy?" I waved my finger at her.

"It's a surprise!" she giggled as he left the lift and headed back toward my room.

I playfully put on a hurt reaction, "Why can't you tell me? And here all along I thought you loved me!"

"Can I borrow your room?" she asked dodging my attempts.

"That depends."

"On?"

"Do I have to leave you?"

She stood by the door and leaned her left shoulder against the wall with her eyes set on the floor.

"Yes." she smirked.

"But..." I straightened myself becoming disappointed, "We just got back together!"

"I know, and we'll have plenty of time to spend together. But this I need my privacy for, ok?"

She sauntered over and kissed my face gently, begging me to understand. Of course, I couldn't say no to Yuna. I never _could_...

"Fine," I sighed, "But give me something to do in the meantime, at least!"

She smiled excitedly and jumped up and down in my arms like a little school girl, "You could go and scrape up some funds for the shopping trip. Oh! Could you please send Shinra down here?"

I simply nodded and kissed her cheek as she slipped behind the door. Chuckling, I made my way back to the bridge.

"How's it goin'?" I asked as I watched everyone buzzing around.

"Wakka and Lulu have been notified, but they're curious." Rikku sighed. Just looking at her face, I could tell she had to put up quite the fight to keep things under wraps.

"Lucil and Elma are in Luca, which works for us. They've agreed to meet there." Paine nodded.

"Awesome," Buddy quipped, "Then my end is all taken care of."

"Shinra?" I walked over to him, "Yuna would like to see you in my room."

He just nodded and made a swift exit.

"Ti, how did Yuna know all that stuff about the Gullwings?"

"I honestly don't know, Rik." I sunk down in Shinra's chair, "You notice a change too?"

"Yeah, of course I do. She seems..."

"More in control." I responded flatly.

"Most definitely. She was never like that on her pilgrimage. She was quiet, reserved and-"

"Submissive." I chuckled uneasily.

Rikku nodded at my choice of words and then opened her mouth to say something, only to shut it again quickly.

"What?" I eyed her.

"Well it's just that..." she hesitated, "I wonder what caused this change in behavior. I like it...but then I...well I don't wanna say it scares me. More like it...makes me scared _for_ her."

"You know," Paine interjected our conversation, "This could be good for her."

We just stared at her with curious expressions on her face. I was actually intrigued.

"If what you say is true about her behavior - and I don't doubt you guys since you were her guardians and travel companions - with the way Spira is changing, maybe her behavior is needed." she looked back up at us, "I've heard the stories. Yuna was nothing more than a pawn in Yevon's game when you look back. By casting away her submissiveness, people can't take advantage of her the way they used to. See my logic?"

"You know what, Paine?" I straightened up in my seat, "You're absolutely right. Even back then, I encouraged her to make her own decisions. I can't even believe I was worried."

"You know," Rikku added, "Maybe it's not _just_ her past mistakes with Yevon that's causing her to change. Maybe it's something a little closer to home."

"Eh?" I snapped my head around to focus on Rikku who, in turn, just grinned and nudged my side.

* * *

You gotta love Tidus, you know? So strong, so devoted, so loving, and yet...so adorably clueless! And what of Yuna? What could be so important that she'd give off a whole new attitude? So many questions. Until next chapter!

~Yunasdestiny~


	23. Full Of Surprises

**_Full Of Surprises_**

******Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. Just the story!**

******A/N:** Making up for the last chapter being so short. This chapter is more light hearted and fun. After writing a twisted plot, I figured it was time to have some fun with it. Especially since it's nearing completion. Hope it makes it that much more memorable!******  
**

**_

* * *

_**_**Yuna's POV**_

"That should go...right there. No, no, wait. What if I take this away and add...this?" I gasped once I was satisfied, "_Perfect!_"

"Do you always talk to yourself when you're deep in thought?" an amused voice surprised me from the door way.

I spun my head around just in time to see Tidus sprawl out on the bed in a fit of laughter, "What are you doing in here?" I got up and swatted him with the notebook I had rolled up.

"I'm sorry, Yuna," he tried to catch his breath, "You didn't hear the intercom and so I came to see-"

He stopped mid sentence, only to break out into another fit of laughter. In my mind, I knew he was laughing at me for being so lost in my work. I wanted to pout and make him feel guilty, but Tidus' laughter was so contagious that I couldn't help but to collapse on the bed and laugh alongside him.

"I'm sorry," I giggled and playfully jarred his shoulder, "I've been working hard at this."

"I know, I know. It's just...I tried so hard to hold in the laughter from seeing you that way. Before I knew it, I just exploded from holding it all in." he snickered, "This is a side of you I never got to see on your pilgrimage!"

"Yeah, I guess so." I smiled and kissed his cheek lightly, "So, what did I miss?"

"We're about to land in Luca."

"Awesome! What about Lucil and Elma?"

"They were already in Luca, so you can hold this "meeting" there."

I let out a high pitched, yet soft, squeal, "You guys are the best. Come on!"

The four of us stepped out into the bustling city, and a giant smile found it's way across my lips. I was back, and this time, I was me.

"Oops!" I whispered as I ran back to the airship, the rest of them following me.

"What's wrong Yunie?" Rikku chirped.

"Shhh!" I motioned for her to calm her voice, getting stares from Paine and Tidus as well, "Look, in order for this to work the way I want it to, it needs to be more..._covert_."

"Huh?" Rikku tilted her head in confusion.

"Shinra?" I called out as I made my way back to the bridge.

"Yes?"

"Those...dresspheres, do you have any extra laying around?"

"Do you have any specific use for one?" he asked as he turned around in his chair.

"I just need to be undercover. Nothing too big."

"Then I think I have something that will work." he grinned as he handed me a pink glowing orb.

"Thank you."

"Yuna, what's going on?" Tidus demanded quietly.

"Just...trust me, kay?" I winked and made my way back to his room.

I recieved a bunch of sighs and low pitched growls, but I knew I could trust them to bear with me a little longer.

"I promise, it will be worth the wait!" I shouted back at them as the hatch to the lift.

* * *

_**Tidus' POV**_

Rikku, Paine and I sat down on the steps of the bridge joking around to pass the time waiting for Yuna.

"What's taking her so long?" I sighed and twirled my Spry Striker dressphere on my finger.

"Who knows? Is she usually like this?" Paine inquired.

"Eh," Rikku leaned back on her hands, "Yunie's acting so different these days. It's hard to tell, you know?"

"You guys have any idea what she's planning?"

Rikku and Paine just stared at me and shook their heads. I was thinking so hard about what Yuna was planning, that I had forgotten about my own little scheme. For some reason, I was compelled to do something I never thought I'd have the chance to do, and I have to admit, I was extremely nervous. Even still, this was going to be my _own_ little surprise.

"We're going to be late." Paine sighed as she rose to her feet and started to head toward the exit ramp, "She's taking longer than you normally do, Rikku."

"Hey, you big meanie!"

"Knock it off you two. I'm sure she'll be-" My sentence trailed off into nothing when I heard footsteps behind me.

As I stared at Paine and Rikku, they had stopped their arguing as well. But by the blank expressions on their faces, I could tell it wasn't because I had asked them too. And judging by where they were staring, I should take a look behind me.

I wasn't quite prepared for what I would be staring at. And as hard as I tried, I couldn't pick my jaw up off the ground. There behind me, in the doorway of the hatch, stood a very unsure Yuna. But it...didn't quite look like the Yuna I knew. _My_ Yuna was...

"I apologize for taking too long," she smiled and bowed slowly.

"Shinra?" Rikku gasped.

"Yes?"

"That can't be the..."

"Oh, that?" he pointed to Yuna, "Yes. That was the _other_ dressphere that wouldn't fuse with you and Paine when we first started sphere hunting together."

"I can see why." Paine snorted as she looked Yuna up and down.

"So, is that covert enough for you, Yuna?" the Al Bhed child smirked.

I didn't really pay attention to the crew, because I was too busy having trouble deciding if what I saw was real.

The first thing I had noticed, was that Yuna's hair was much shorter. It was layered and choppy, much like mine. It flipped out in a flirtatious manner, and the mocha darkness of it glimmered. Under her new hair-do, there was a pink hood that covered the length of her shoulders, and from that dangled what looked to be braided material. At the end of it, was just a lion-like fluff of her hair. She still adorned the blue trinket off the right side of her face, and I guess because of the way her hair was cut, she looked more like a woman than a young woman.

Her shirt was a white halter top that wrapped around her neck and dipped dangerously low on her back side. The hem of the white top was decorated with a pink lacey material, but what stunned me above all else about that top, had to have been the opening in the front. Under normal circumstances, I might have concentrated on the lack there of, but the shirt was fastened together by my old Zanarkand Abes emblem.

After the initial shock, I looked a little lower and noticed her shorts. Well...I dunno if I'd consider them _shorts_, more like...hot pants. They rested extremely low on her hips, and barely covered her..._assets._ Tied around them was a long blue and white half skirt that rested right above her ankle on the left side. To complete the outfit, she wore knee-high boots with white laces.

She caught me staring and her cheeks turned the color of her hood, "Is it...too much?" she whispered cautiously.

"N-no," I mumbled, "You look...amazing." I smiled as I fumbled with the emblem on her chest in a very...careful way.

"That," Shinra slapped my hand away and stepped in front of me, "Is the Gunner dressphere."

"Mine don't look like that!" Rikku whined.

"It would appear that Yuna is no different from Tidus in the dressphere department." The masked Al Bhed wonder rubbed his chin, "Tidus, if you would?"

"O-oh, yeah sure," I shook my head slightly and fused with my Spry Striker dressphere.

"Stand next to Yuna. You seemed to have missed something during all the drooling."

"I was not _drooling_!" I protested but took my position next to Yuna.

Shinra turned to Rikku and Paine, "You guys see it?"

They didn't respond. I don't even think they blinked or moved.

"What is it?" Yuna asked.

"Not only do you harbor Tidus' emblem from his Spry Striker," Shinra mused as he reached for a mirror and passed it to her, "But it seems like it's not the only thing you share with him."

Yuna studied the mirror for a few seconds and squinted. But she grew wide eyed and let out a gasp. I couldn't tell if it was a good one, or a bad one. She looked up at Shinra and passed the mirror to me without even looking my way.

"What?" I asked impatiently.

"Go ahead, Yunie. Show him."

She turned to me slowly and I tried to see what I had missed. My eyes slowly rose up her body and smirked, taking in the idea of seeing more flesh than I was used to. But when I settled on her eyes, my smirk quickly vanished.

"Your eyes..." I whispered.

"And yours..." she responded.

When I fused with Spry Striker, I had taken on Yuna's blue and green mismatched ones. And apparently, when Yuna fused with Gunner...she took on my solid matched cobalt blue eyes. It was almost as if we somehow traded genes when we fused with these dresspheres.

"You two are connected in more ways than one." Shinra laughed breaking the silence.

"Well," I chuckled, "That's one way to not get noticed. Your eyes would have been a dead giveaway. I know I wasn't able to stop staring at them."

She giggled, "Well, this is going to take some getting used to. But...I like it."

"So do I."

"Alright you two," Paine snorted, "Meeting? Shopping? Ring a bell?"

"Oh, right!" Yuna smiled taking my hand, "Let's go!"

* * *

_**Yuna's POV**_

With the dressphere fiasco freshly in my mind, I smiled the entire time we walked around Luca. I had to eventually stop myself from staring mindlessly into the windows of all the shops due to the taunts I was getting from Rikku and Paine about being vain. But of course, Tidus came to my rescue and told them to back off. When I looked, I no longer seen my eyes, but Tidus'. I felt over come with a warmth, and I felt that he was now more than ever, a part of me.

"Sir Tidus!" a woman called out.

"Hello Elma." he greeted.

Lucil came forward and bowed to him gracefully, "You wanted to see us?"

"Um actually," he rubbed the back of his neck and reached for me, "She did."

"Oh, hello Miss." they both smiled and shook my hand, "What can we do for you?"

"Nice to meet you!" I smiled and then leaned a little closer, "Do you...have somewhere we can talk in private?"

"Of course. We have an office we use for meetings right over here."

"Excellent," I smiled and turned to Rikku, Paine and Tidus, "Would you guys...give us a few minutes? I'll meet you over by the music shop when I'm done, alright?"

"Sure!" Rikku beamed, "I need to stop by the alchemy shop and stock up."

"I guess I'll head over to the weapon shop and check on new swords." Paine sighed.

"Tidus?" I said, "Are you ok with that?"

"Uh, yeah sure. I have something I need to check on. See you in about an hour?"

"An hour then." I smiled and gave him a light kiss on the lips.

Lucil and Elma lead the way as my friends split away. I looked around at my surroundings in amazement. The Eternal Calm was upon us, and I felt...lighter. People were laughing, enjoying themselves, and smiling. Really smiling.

Leading me toward the blitzball arena, they showed me to a newly built room off to the right. It was a medium sized room, and by looking at the giant table in the middle of it, I knew it was used for meetings.

Standing at the head of the table, Lucil and Elma smiled at me.

"Oh, I apologize," Lucil directed her attention toward me, "We didn't even get your name from Sir Tidus earlier."

"How incredibly rude of us!" Elma blushed.

"It's quite alright. There was a reason for that." I grinned.

"I'm sorry?" Lucil tilted her head to the side in confusion.

I bowed slightly, and removed the dressphere. As soon as I did, I was engulfed briefly by a light gust of wind, and a bright light. I looked down and watched as my gunner outfit flickered lightly, before giving way to my summoners kimono. Looking upward again toward my companions, I smiled.

"It's nice to see you again, Lucil and Elma."

"Lady...Yuna?" they both whispered simultaneously.

I nodded and approached the women and hugged them together.

"But," Elma pulled away astonished, "Didn't you-"

"Die defeating Sin?" Lucil interrupted her.

"It's...complicated." I shrugged, "I don't have much time, but I would like to ask a favor of you if that's alright?"

"Of course!" they exclaimed and bowed deeply to me.

"Please," I touched their shoulders and pulled them to face me again, "There's no need to treat me as roalty. Not between friends."

"As you wish. How can we help you?" Lucil smiled sweetly.

"Well, firstly, my return is to be kept quiet. Only a select few know about it, and I want to keep it that way until the right time. Think you can handle that?"

"Anything for you, Lady Yuna." Elma beamed in excitement.

"I thank you in advance for the confidentiallity. Now, this is what I have planned..."

* * *

_**Tidus' POV**_

"Thanks," I smiled at the woman at the counter.

"No, thank you, Sir Tidus!" she giggled and blushed as she handed me the bag slowly.

I couldn't help but to give a smug grin. I was well aware of how girls swooned over me. It'd been that way for as long as I could remember, but deep down, I didn't fully understand why. Sure...I considered myself to be good looking, and that used to inflate my ego, but not so much anymore.

I admit, I used to be a shallow guy. Looks had always been the '_it_' factor for me, and I used my fame as an added charm. But ever since coming to Spira, and especially after meeting Yuna, things have been different. She had changed me and not even meant to, and I had done the same. I guess when I think back on it, I had never been serious about anything. Yuna showed me just how precious life was, and I showed her how to really enjoy life instead of being serious all the time.

She had everything in my mind. Passion, sincerity, compassion, smarts, _and_ unrivaled beauty. I love everything about her, and I'm glad I was brought here. Zanarkand was a part of my past, but Spira? It was my future. I belonged, and I had no one but Yuna to thank for that.

I glanced over at a shop filled with clocks and inhaled sharply.

"Damn it!" I mumbled under my breath.

Apparently I was so lost in thought that I lost track of time. We were supposed to meet back up a half hour ago. As I jogged down the street a little further, I caught sight of Paine and Rikku standing outside the shop, but no sign of Yuna.

'_Good' _ I whispered and attempted to conceal my surprise from the girls.

"Hello ladies!" I sprinted up to them and grinned.

"What took you so long?" Rikku poked at me.

"Lost track of time. Sorry about that." I raked my hand through my hair and chuckled. It was the truth after all.

"Have you seen Yuna?" Paine asked as she pulled herself off the window of the designated shop of choice to meet back up.

"She's not with you?" I asked nervously.

"Nope nope!" Rikku smiled, "Did you two sneak off for a little aloooone time?"

I scoffed, "No, we didn't. I haven't seen her since Lucil and Elma led her off for the 'meeting'." I emphasized the word with my fingers.

"Huh...I wonder where she could have gone off to," Rikku looked around.

"Who?" someone asked from the door of the shop.

We all turned around and stared at the unfamiliar yet...very familiar Yuna leaning in the door way with an amused look.

"Eh, some girl I was supposed to be secretly meeting up with." I responded ruefully.

"Ah, lucky girl." she winked.

"I'd like to think so." I pulled at her waist and kissed her playfully.

"Ugh," Paine winced, "Shopping?"

"Oh," Yuna pulled away and grabbed my hand, "It's been taken care of already since I finished early. Brother and Buddy helped me take it all back to the airship."

"What could you have possibly bought that would take them to help you take it back? Actually...how much did I have to shell out for it?"

She did nothing but giggle and pulled me along the streets to catch up to Rikku and Paine. And I protested all the way back to the airship, pressing her for answers.

When we approached the bridge, everyone was chatting among each other about different things. Mostly planning our next move, or what we should do next. None of us actually seen Yuna or where she had headed, but we all quieted down when we heard a sharp whistle above the chatter. Everyone jerked their heads around to face her, but I smiled proudly. She'd gotten much better.

"Ok, everything is in order." she smiled, "Buddy, put in the coordinates for the Calm Lands."

"Righto!" he turned and started tapping away on the navigational systems.

"Brother, once you let us off, you know what you have to do."

He simply raised a closed fist across his chest and saluted her and jumped into his pilot seat.

"Shinra, I'll need you to be working on our little project as my hands will be full with the preparations. Think you can handle it?"

"Of course." he nodded confidently.

She smiled and then looked down at Rikku, Paine and myself. If I didn't know any better, I could have sworn I seen a sly grin and a pair of horns pop out of her head.

"I'll hold her and you guys make a break for it." Paine stepped in front of us.

"I don't think so," Yuna giggled, "You three with me in the cabin. We have work to do!"

Reluctantly, we followed her. Behind her. Far behind her. Rikku clung to Paine in fear, but when she was shoved off, she wiggled her way behind me.

As we stepped in, Yuna stopped by the corner of the bar by the stage and placed her hands behind her back. We continued to follow, and stood in front of her, continuing to wait. She extended her arm toward the stage and nodded her head in the same direction.

Turning our attention to the stage, I think we tried to keep our eyes from popping out of our heads.

"No way," Paine crossed her arms defiantly, "Don't even think about it!"

"These are sooooo cool!" Rikku squealed.

I did nothing but stare. I was honestly shocked at what I was looking at, and in the pit of my stomach, I was a little afraid.

"Calm down, Paine." she softly replied, "You haven't even given me a chance to explain."

"I don't care."

"Which one is mine?" Rikku tugged on Yuna's arm.

Yuna lead her over to a huge two tier keyboard, "This one." she smiled.

Rikku smiled and took her place by it and started fingering the keys delicately.

"Paine," Yuna stepped over to a very nice set of drums, "These are yours. I think they suit you."

Paine's face changed suddenly. She seemed hesitant at first, but it looked like she was warming up to it.

"Don't make me regret what I'm about to say," she smirked, "But this is pretty bad ass looking."

"I figured you'd say that. I knew they'd grow on you."

Yuna finally settled her eyes on me. That look, was my cue to run, and run fast.

"You girls have fun with that." I smiled and tried to make an escape.

"Oh no you don't." she giggled and caught me by the wrist dragging me back to the stage, "This is for you."

She picked up a..._very_ nice looking electric guitar and placed it in my hands. I just eyed it carefully and rubbed it softly. As I stared at the deep blue color, I noticed emerald green specks of glitter that covered it as the light hit it. I was so involved with it, I hadn't noticed that the room suddenly grew quiet. I didn't have to look to know they were all staring at me for some response.

"You can't be serious?"

"Oh but I am." she adjusted the strap around my neck and set it around my shoulders, "It looks nice on you."

"Yuna, I can't-"

"Yes you can." she replied quickly. A little _too_ quickly.

I pried my eyes away from the guitar and moved them to her. She knew something.

"I'm waiting," I grinned.

"Sir Jecht told me." she folded her arms across her chest and grinned.

"Told you what, exactly?" I asked of her and copied her motions.

"You played."

"That was eons ago though. You can't expect me to remember it now."

She turned around and grabbed a sheet of paper from the music stand that was resting beside the sphere mic. Grabbing the stand with her free hand, she sat them down in front of me and leaned against the bar.

"Humor me. Play the first few bars."

I looked to Rikku and Paine, all of a sudden feeling nervous. And that was quite unlike me. Yuna had effectively brought me out of my element and into the unknown, and she knew it.

"You're putting me on the spot." I whispered to her.

"I know, but I know you can do it. Just try. For me, please?"

I adjusted the strap to a more comfortable position and grabbed the guitar in my hands. I hated feeling like this. But what I hated more, and what I feared more, was _why_ she was doing this.

Looking at the music, I sighed. It didn't look foreign to me. In fact, I knew every note that reflected in my eyes. But this was only something I did for fun. It was never meant to be put on display for other people.

I brought the pic to my lips and set it in between my teeth so I could adjust the music. Placing my right foot a little ahead of my left, I rolled my head and took a deep breath as I took the pic out of my mouth and hovered above the strings.

"Wait." Yuna placed her hand over mine and turned to the girls, "Tidus go stand with them. We'll do it together, kay?"

I nodded and took my place to the right of Yuna who stood by the sphere mic. Rikku was to the left and Paine was behind Yuna right in the middle.

"Take it right from the bridge and just play the first fifteen bars. Everyone ready?"

We all nodded.

"Paine, count us off."

Paine sighed and raised her sticks into the air, and counted off. On the fourth click, we played in unison. On about the fourth bar, we looked around at each other in amazement. We sounded pretty good, and it flowed smoothly. Everyone seemed to fit, and by the seventh bar, we really got into it and kept playing past the designated stopping point. Yuna just stood watching and smiling with contentment. She was just full of surprises...

"That was amazing, guys!" she jumped up and down.

"Thanks but uh," Paine chuckled, "What is it _you're_ going to be doing? Because it looked to me like you were enjoying putting us on the spot."

"I'll be singing of course. Oh, Rikku you're my back up vocals."

"Alright!" she cheered tapping on the keyboard frantically.

"That's nice and all," I grinned, "But don't you need lyrics to actually sing a song?"

"Don't worry, I'm taking care of it."

"Why don't you bring them out and we'll try it with vocals?"

"I'm not quite finished yet. I'll have them ready by tomorrow so we can rehearse."

"So, does this mean you're going to let us in on your little secret now?" Rikku walked up and poked Yuna.

"Not quite. There's a secret within the secret. I can't reveal one without the other."

As she gave her excuse, she was eyeing me the whole time. Something told me this wasn't just some garden variety surprise. Yuna's attitude wasn't the only thing that had changed. And I was starting to like it. And once I reached that realization, I decided that I was falling more in love with her by the second.

* * *

**A/N: **Next chapter will go into a little more detail about the situation, as well as Yuna unveiling her 'big surprise'. Until next time, ciao :)

~Yunasdestiny~


	24. Jitters, Secrets and Reasons

**_Jitters, Secrets and Reasons_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. Just the story!**

**A/N:** First off, I am so sorry it's taken this long to update! I'm not going to lie, I've been getting distracted quite easily. But I haven't forgotten about the story, or you guys. We're nearing the end of 'Her Eternal Calm'. I will be updating again fairly soon. Much sooner than I did this time, I promise! Anywho, enjoy :)

**P.S. **There's a bit of Al Bhed in this chapter, so I suggest you pull out a translator! You don't want to miss out ^.~**  
**

**_

* * *

_**_**Yuna's POV**_

As I sat in the window seat in Tidus' room, I looked on as the Calm Lands came into view. The feelings I got when seeing it were mixed. The last time I had been here was on my pilgrimage, but things were very different now. People had already started to gather thanks to Tobli and the Hypello, and even more would start to show up after Brother dropped us off.

I took a deep breath and held the notebook closer to my chest when I started to feel nervous. I remember preforming the concerts as Lady Nayu, but this was different. I was going to be preforming this time as myself. This was how I was going to greet Spira. Would they accept me with open arms? Maybe...I should have just stayed in the Farplane. I did my job, I shouldn't have been so selfish -

"Hey you."

I opened my eyes and glanced over my shoulder to see Tidus smiling at me. At that very moment, all my previous thoughts? Well, let's just say they ceased to exist. He was the reason for a lot of things. Instead of worrying about what everyone else will think, maybe I should just forget.

Forget Sin.

Forget my decisions.

Forget my battles.

Forget Spira.

"Yuna?" Tidus asked.

"Yes?"

"You're...smiling."

"Is that such a bad thing?" I giggled, "You used to complain about the lack there of."

He walked toward me, and grabbed my shoulders and just stared into my eyes. All my emotions and thoughts seemed to become warped and twisted. It was like my mind was once place, but the rest of me was scattered into a million pieces. Imagine trying to focus on something, but instead of seeing clearly, it's like looking at rippling water.

"No, but you've got that dreamy look in your eyes." Tidus smirked as I blinked a few times.

"It's nothing." I smiled and stood up from the window.

Turning from him to focus my thoughts on the task at hand, I opened the notebook.

* * *

_**Tidus' POV**_

"You ready to get up with them?" I asked Yuna as she was thumbing through the pages of her notebook furiously.

"Mhm." she nodded as she stopped to look at a page carefully studying the words.

I held out my arm to escort her with a smile and she returned hers with an equally warm one. As we walked to the lift, I noticed Yuna kept looking at me and giggling.

"What's so funny?" I asked as we settled into the lift.

"Oh, I was just wondering when you were going to start asking me about Sir Jecht telling me that you could play guitar."

"What's to ask? He told you, there's nothing more I can say about it." I shrugged as the lift slowly took us to the rest of the cabin.

"Don't you want to tell me more about it? I'm a good listener you know." she giggled as we exited the lift and headed toward the rest of the group.

"Nnn...another story for another day, all right?"

She nodded and we made our way over to Paine and Rikku.

"Yunie! This is possibly one of the best ideas ever!" Rikku beamed. She just looked like a bouncing blonde blur running around the bridge like that.

"Ugh," Paine winced, "Can I hurt her?"

I chuckled and Yuna tried to hide behind her hand. As much as I wanted to tie Rikku to something, I had to agree with her. This was a good idea. Yuna really needed to break out of her shell, and this was the best way to do it.

"Brother, take us down!" Yuna smiled and headed to the exit.

"Rrrrroger!"

The hatch opened slowly, and the sun blinded my vision for a few seconds. As I held on to Yuna, my eyes adjusted and I seen our destination up ahead. It was a temporary building made especially to house Yuna safely until everything was ready.

"Alright, this is it. You ready?" I asked Yuna smiling slightly.

She gripped the notebook tightly with her left hand and my hand with her right. She took one deep breath and looked to Rikku, Paine and I.

"I'm ready." She smiled and nodded.

With the airship hovering above the Calm Lands and the hatch opened all the way, we jumped.

* * *

_**Yuna's POV**_

Many people wouldn't think that doing something as small as jumping from an airship would be an experience. I would have to disagree. Those few seconds of gliding through the air?Feeling the wind on my skin, laughter ringing in my ears, the rush of adrenaline pumping through my veins and my heart thumping against my chest; it made me feel alive again.

Tidus' hand never let go of mine. He was the only thing that was keeping me grounded. Landing gracefully on our feet, we straightened ourselves out, and I fussed with my outfit. I took the notebook from the waist of my shorts and drew it close to my chest again as Tidus led me over to my 'hiding place'.

"Look at all the people!" Rikku gasped as we made our way around them.

"Yeah," I whispered, feeling my nerves start to get the best of me.

"Isn't Brother picking up more?" Paine asked.

"Yeah." I supplied with my voice cracking a tad.

When we finally reached the door, Tidus motioned for me to go in.

"I'll be right behind you." He smiled.

Feeling a lump rise in my throat, I felt it best to stay silent and just nod. I opened the door and sauntered in. Once I stepped in, I shut the door and heard whispering among the three, but I didn't care to listen in. Right now, I was too worried about everything else.

Looking over to the right, I noticed a nook that turned into a vanity area. I'm assuming it was there for when I needed to get ready. Sighing, my shoulders slumped and I shuffled over sitting in the chair. I placed my notebook down on the counter in front of me and opened it. Flipping to the correct page and ran my fingers over it softly. Maybe this is the reason I was so nervous.

_**Flashback**_

_"Before I go," Tidus whispered, "You never know who you'll inspire." he smiled and lingered in the door way as I smiled, and then left closing the door softly behind him._

_"What did he mean by that?" I smiled running over to my makeshift bed and holding the notebook to my chest._

_A soft giggle escaped, and I brought it down to my knees and opened it up. The pages I had written seemed worn, and I assumed he read them more than once. That made me smile, but there was something else. It wasn't my handwriting, it was masculine. It looked like a note followed by another poem._

_'Lady Nayu,_

_You've reawakened and inspired in more ways than I can count. Believe in me. Just remember one thing; always._

_Love,_

_Tidus'_

_All my emotions surfaced again and I started crying. But for the first time since I'd been back on Spira, I was crying tears of sheer happiness. Tidus was doing it. He was piecing everything together, and he knew who I was. It was almost as if this huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders, and I felt like I could fly._

_I wiped my eyes as I continued to laugh and cry at the same time. As my vision returned to me, I noticed there was more written._

_'P.S. I decided to put down in words how I feel. Who knows? Maybe I can inspire you as well. Hope you don't mind if I borrowed from you.'_

_**End flashback**_

"You're right, Tidus, you did inspire someone." I wiped the tear mid-cheek, and took a deep breath, "Me."

* * *

_**Tidus' POV**_

"Ok, everybody clear on what we're doing?" I asked the handful of people standing in front of me.

They all nodded and parted. Rikku and Paine lingered with both of their arms crossed across their chest, smirking. I knew those looks I was getting.

"What?"

Rikku took a few steps closer to me and grinned, "When did you plan all this?"

I laughed nervously and rubbed the back of my neck, shrugging.

"I didn't think you had it in you." Paine mused as she shifted her weight around, "I'm assuming Yuna doesn't know?"

"Of course not. What would be the point if she did?" I scoffed, "And if either of you tell her before you're supposed to, I will never forgive you."

My eyes landed on Rikku who now had a full blown giddy smile on her face.

"What? Me?" She whined.

"Yes, you!" Paine and I both yelled at her at the same time.

"But...I wouldn't...I mean!" She stumbled over her words.

"Yes, you would."

"Tidus?" A faint voice yelled out for me from the building behind us.

"Just a second!" I answered, "Look, just make sure everything is going to plan. I'll keep an eye on Yuna and keep her out of the way. Besides, she's probably nervous about preforming."

"We'll take care of things topside, kid." Another voice answered.

"Gippy!" Rikku beamed.

"Cid's girl." Gippal smirked.

Before Rikku could protest, three more men and a woman appeared behind him.

"When did you guys get here?" I chuckled shaking their hands.

"Brother just dropped us off. What's this all about anyway?" Nooj asked.

"It's a secret! One I intend to keep!" Rikku gushed.

"If there's anything we can do," Baralai bowed, "Please, let us know."

"Man, that ride was a little longer than we expected, ya?" Wakka smiled as he put me in a headlock.

"Hey!"

"Wakka, knock it off. You're messing up his hair." Lulu softly laughed, "Oh, wait. It looks like that on a daily basis. I forgot."

"What is it with you people?" I groaned prying myself from Wakka and raising my hands in defense.

"After all we've done for you! You can't let us in on your little secret, brudda?"

Everyone turned and looked at Rikku, who was currently biting her nails. Once she caught all of us looking at her, she balled her hands up into tight fists and stomped.

"Ikr! E lyh gaab y calnad ev E naymmo fyhdat du! Zicd vun dryd, E sekrd zicd damm dra ahdena funmt Oihy ec pylg! Ruf fuimt oui mega dryd? Rir?" She shrieked.

Gippal's eyes went wide and his mouth hung open, "_Myto Oihy _ec pylg? Pid E druikrd -"

Paine tensed and unfolded her arms. She glared at Rikku and smacked her in the back of the head and then turned to Gippal, "Ekhuna ran. Muug, zicd dyga ajanoputo du dra syeh yddnyldeuh yht fa'mm ku vehecr ib dra nacd."

"You big meanie!"

While the rest of them carried on, I chuckled to myself and made a break for Yuna. I was trying to be sneaky about it, but I couldn't wait to see her again. That, and I was hoping she wouldn't holler out for me again, blowing the cover. As I reached for the handle, I looked over to Paine and she winked. Everything was under control.

I slipped in and attempted to shut the door as quietly as I could muster. Once I had, I leaned on it and wiped the sweat from my brow and exhaled. I heard some movement coming from the next room. Of course I knew who it was, but it wasn't that. It sounded like things were being...thrown around?

* * *

_**Yuna's POV**_

"Where is it?" I said out loud, throwing things out of the bags.

_Tidus would know where it is...but he's not here. Where is he?_

I stopped looking and took a deep breath, "Tid-"

My attempt to call for him was cut short by a hand that covered my mouth.

"Shhhh! Lulu and Wakka are just outside." Tidus said as he loosened his hold over me, "Sorry it took so long. What did you need?"

"Sorry," I sighed, "Look, the special dressphere Shinra made for me, I can't find it."

"Ah, so that's what was going on. I thought someone was ransacking the place!" He laughed.

"It's not funny, Tidus! I really need that thing!"

"Hey," He turned and sat me on the bed, "Relax, ok? It's right here. I wanted to make sure it would be safe along the way, so I kept it on me."

I sighed in relief and took it from him smiling. "Thank you, I appreciate it."

"So, do I get a preview?" Tidus smirked.

"...No."

"Aw, come on, Yuna!"

"No, Tidus!" I giggled and tried to make my way past him, but he cut me off.

He stared at me with a look I knew all too well. And even though I've seen it before, it didn't stop my knees from going weak. He always did have a way of making me feel like that. Like I was just putty in his embrace.

His eyes were the deepest and clearest blue, and they seemed to sparkle even in the darkest of rooms. Blonde unruly hair fell into them, but that was probably what made it that much more attractive. I seemed so pale compared to his sun kissed skin, and his muscles were just another story.

"I should...really be getting ready." I whispered, trying to wiggle out of his arms.

"Wait."

I hesitated, but my eyes slowly worked their way up his body and eventually landed on his. No matter what we've done, no matter how much we've been through, no matter how much we love each other, he can still cause me to blush. Tidus knew exactly what was going on, so he smirked and pulled me closer to him.

How does he do that? How does he not blush like I do when we're so close together? Maybe he does, but he can just hide it better than I can. Whatever the reason, my thoughts were pushed back when I felt his lips against mine. It was soft and innocent, but all his kisses were profound in one way or another. No matter what kind of kiss it is, he will always manage to take my breath away with each one.

As soon as the warmth of his lips caressed mine, it quickly left, leaving mine cold. I could still feel the tingle on them as I opened my eyes, and I decided one was just not enough. I raised up on my toes and kissed him again, not quite as soft, but still innocently. His grip tightened, and he drew me even closer to him. My hands started to wander his athletic physique and he was just as I remembered him. Perfect.

My hands slipped down his arms, coming to rest on his hips. As our kiss grew into something more, I felt something strange. There seemed to be an object in his pocket, but before I could reach for it, he lightly placed my hands around his neck. Our lips still intact, I smiled into the kiss and let my hands fall back down to his pocket once again. Again, he politely pushed them away chuckling softly. That was a dead giveaway.

As I pried our faces apart, I giggled, "What's that?"

"Nothing." He supplied pulling me back toward him and pecked at my lips playfully.

"It's...more than nothing...if you keep...pushing me...away!" I laughed in between each kiss.

He groaned at my logic and nipped at my bottom lip causing me to squeal. He must not really want me to know what's in his pocket, but I refused to give up so easily. I bit at his lip to distract him and wrapped his arms around my waist. Once they were in place and he was distracted, I quickly tried to slip my hand inside to grab at it.

I should have known better.

"Hey!" Tidus pulled back grabbing my wrist, "Did you really think that'd work?"

"Aw, come on, Tidus!" I whined.

"No. That's not gonna work on me. You wouldn't let me see your dressphere, so you're not going to see what's in my pocket."

He had a point. I hate it when he's right. He reached over and grabbed my notebook.

"You think you looked over it enough?"

"I might look over it a few more times just to be sure. You guys got the music down?"

"Yep. We're all set." He said as he walked over and gave me a gentle kiss on the cheek, "I just wanted to see you before the show and wish you good luck. Not that you'll need it -"

"Stop! You're going to make me nervous again!" I shouted and shoved him ruefully.

"Alright, alright! I'm going! We're on in an hour."

"I'll be ready." I nodded as I watched him smile and exit.

Picking up the notebook and the dressphere, I smiled and laughed softly. Sitting back down at the vanity, I opened the notebook one more time, thumbing through the pages and humming. I finally reached the page I was looking for and instead of humming, I sung the words on the page.

As I kept singing, I noticed something different about the notebook. Caught in the spirals of the spine, was a tiny ripped piece of paper. Inspecting it a little closer and turning the page, I knew why.

"A page has been torn out? But, why?" I whispered and my head turned to look at the door of the building, "More importantly..._who_ took it?"


	25. Her Inspiration  Her Eternal Calm

**_Her Inspiration - Her Eternal Calm_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the story!**

**A/N: **Another chapter! A short one, but one or two more chapters and this one will be complete. I know, I know! I hate to see it go too, but it's been a fun ride from beginning to end. From now on, the story will be told in third person from here on out. There's a reason for that. Look for the next update which will be coming soon! Love you guys!

**P.S. **Check out the AN's at the bottom of the chapter. I do a little bit of elaboration.

* * *

As the hour dragged on, the Calm Lands became packed with even more people than before. Every single person was full of excitement even though none of them knew exactly why they were there. The story that had been given, was that Sir Tidus had a very important announcement to make, and he wanted to address all of Spira at once.

The Gullwings teamed up with the Al Bhed to put the finishing touches on the stage, and Brother had managed to finally drop off the last load. Kimhari and the rest of the Ronso had set out on foot and came down from Mount Gagazet to see what the fuss was about. Lulu and Wakka had been ushered up toward the front of the crowd, along with Nooj and Baralai. Tidus had insisted they had a front row seat for this, and most of his friends knew why.

"Looks like everything is finally in order." Paine wiped the sweat off her forehead and smiled at their accomplishments.

"This is awesome." Tidus replied as he looked over everything one final time, "Well, let's get this show on the road, then!"

"Right on!" Rikku cheered, "I'll go tell you know who we're starting!"

Tidus nodded and Paine looked over at him, "You set to make your speech?"

"The speech isn't the problem."

"Neither is your big secret. Just...be yourself."

Tidus smiled and placed a hand on Paine's shoulder, "Thanks, Paine. I appreciate it."

"No problem. You got your equipment hooked up?"

"Yep. I'm good to go."

Paine nodded and ran to catch up with Rikku.

There he stood. He raised himself up to look at all the people who had been rounded up, and he swallowed really hard. The palms of his hands started to sweat, and his stomach started to flip flop. Wiping his hands on his pant leg, he took a deep breath and walked up the back stairs of the stage. Before he took the last step, he paused and forced himself to remember to breathe.

"Here goes nothing," he whispered and jogged up to the sphere mic.

The crowd caught a glimpse of him on stage and immediately cheered as loudly as they could. Whistles and screams pierced the air, hands met high in the air clapping, and bodies jostled around unable to contain their excitement anymore. For a second, Tidus envisioned a crowd full of Rikku's and he chuckled. Taking a small humble bow, he took the sphere mic in his hand and the people of Spira fell silent. There was no turning back now.

"Some years ago, a little girl had a dream. Her dream...was to become a summoner and bring another calm to her people like her father before her. Two years ago, that little girl from the isle of Besaid set out to make her dream come true. Her guardians, a hand full of friends she trusted with her life, banded together and aided her. The journey was not an easy one, and along the way, truths were revealed. Even in learning these dark secrets kept from Spira for a thousand years, the dream of this one young woman remained strong."

Tidus paused and took a deep breath looking to the crowd before resuming his speech.

"One year and one month ago, this young woman and her guardians made that dream come true. Sin was defeated, but this time, for good."

The crowd erupted in rousing cheers, but Tidus raised his hand to quiet them down.

"But the price we guardians paid, was a great one. From the little girl from Besaid who hoped to make her father proud, to the young woman who set out on a summoners pilgrimage to save the world from pain; Lady Yuna forfeited her life in exchange for her people. We had lost our summoner, but we had gained a life time of peace."

The people who once cheered, now fell silent. Some wept, some wore pained expressions, and others looked to the guardians with sympathetic eyes. Tidus waited, giving them a minute to grieve and awaited his cue. After a minute or two, the faint sound of static buzzed in his ear.

_"Gullwings in position. It's showtime, guys."_ Rikku could be heard in the ear piece embedded in Tidus' ear.

A smile crept up on his face, and nodded to himself.

"I want to thank each and every one of you for coming out today. Up until now, I've been given all the credit for the calm in Lady Yuna's absence. While I'm flattered, I don't deserve it."

The crowd was so silent you could hear a pin drop. Confused expressions reflected on every persons face. Lulu looked to Wakka, and Wakka looked to Kimahri.

"The only one who deserves it, is the High Summoner herself." Tidus smiled as he heard tiny footsteps approach from behind him, "We all owe thanks to a very special lady."

Yuna took Tidus' and into hers and looked out to the people of Spira. All that could be heard were the gasps and the sight of thousands of jaws hitting the ground.

"Everyone, join me in rejoicing the return of High Summoner Yuna. This is _her_ Eternal Calm."

A blush rose in Yuna's cheeks, but she smiled. After the initial shock value wore off, the crowd remained silent but they all bowed. Yuna looked a little closer and finally found Lulu, Wakka and Kimahri; Lulu's eyes were misted over as well as Wakka's, and Kimhari was...attempting to smile. The sight of it made her giggle, until she turned to Tidus.

Behind him, all of her friends were also bowing to her. Every living being in the Calm Lands showed the same stature. It was the most precious, yet awkward moment of her entire life. Raising the sphere mic to her lips, she struggled to find her voice.

"I...would like to thank everyone for their invaluable support. You have no idea how grateful I am to have such a warm welcome back."

Yuna paused and fought back hot tears that threatened to fall mercilessly.

"Sir Tidus, your kind words will stay with me forever. But I cannot accept this gratitude alone. I could not have done this by myself. A summoner is nothing without her guardians. Without my friends beside me, this calm would not be upon us. For that, I thank you."

She looked to all of her former guardians, lowered her eyes to the stage, and bowed. After they all acknowledge her, she raised up once more to finish.

"I accepted my fate long before I became a summoner. Giving Spira a time without Sin was worth it to me, and I held that thought with me during my pilgrimage. But...somewhere along the way, I faltered. Through the love of another, I longed to be a part of Spira once more. He is the reason I walk among you."

Yuna looked behind her to see that Rikku, Paine and Tidus had taken their places. Looking straight at Tidus, she let a tear slide freely down her cheek and turned to the audience once more.

"He is also the inspiration behind this song. He is _my_ inspiration."

Yuna placed the sphere mic back into the stand and took a step back. Pulling the dressphere from the waist of her obi, she tossed it into the air and closed her eyes. Normally when someone fused with a dressphere, it lowered itself to them. This time, Yuna's feet left the ground. It seemed like the dressphere was drawing Yuna to it.

As her arms rested limply at her sides, she tilted her head back and drew her right knee up a little. Yuna's hair flowed against a magical breeze and shortened like it did in the gunner dressphere. The only difference was, her hair was no longer a solid mocha color. It seemed to have been highlighted with blonde streaks. To accent the shaggy hairdo, were silver hibiscus flowers. Her skin glowed brighter, and her clothes started to transform.

What was once the top half of her summoners kimono, was now shifted into a feminine version of Tidus' blitzball uniform. The yellow portion of the cropped shirt was held together by the Zanarkand Abes symbol, and the same necklace Tidus wore rested around her neck. Her midsection was bare, but resting on her hips was a much shorter skirt. Looking at it, you could tell it was the bottom half of her summoners kimono, with a slit in the right side that trailed all the way up her upper thigh. The shoes she wore looked just like the ones in the gunner dressphere.

As she was lowered to the ground, she turned to Tidus and smirked giving him a quick wink before turning back and grabbing the sphere mic. That was their cue. It was showtime.

* * *

**A/N**: So, I had a lot of fun toying with the idea of another dressphere. This is _my_ version of the final "Songstress" dressphere. I tried to describe it the best way I knew how, but I might elaborate on it a little more.

If you take away Tidus' black jump suit, all he wears underneath it is a cropped white t-shirt with a white hood attached to it. That's all Yuna has on the top portion. As far as it being more feminine, I have it a little more form fitting, and less bulky like it was on Tidus. Her hair is cut like it is in X-2, only this time, it's streaked with blonde highlights, and hibiscus flowers. The reason for this is because I've used the eye color changes enough in the story. So, Yuna has a bit of Tidus' color in her hair, and the hibiscus flowers accented it represent the same flower that was attached to her obi on the summoners kimono. As for the bottom portion, she's wearing the same skirt as her summoners kimono...only it's shorter. In my mind, all this was cute. If I could draw it for you, I would!

Getting to Tidus' speech; I felt it suited him well. For once, it was nice to see him taking on a serious role rather than playing the cheerful, light-hearted hero. It suits him, but I feel people don't take his character as serious as they should. This was my attempt at showing a different side of him. And as for Yuna? I feel she should be a little more flirtatious and playful rather than serious and modest all the time. My intention was not to paint them OOC, but just showing a different, refreshing side to them. Hope it worked!

Anywho, hope you guys enjoy it! PM or review if you have any questions. I'll do my best to answer them :)


	26. The Beginning of Forever

**_The Beginning of Forever_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, or the lyrics to the songs by 'The Veronica's' or 'Evanescence'. But I do own the story!**

**A/N:** Ok, guys. Here it is. The conclusion to 'Her Eternal Calm'. I apologize profusely for taking so long! Anywho, I hope you guys enjoy it, and I hope I make you proud!

**P.S. **I want to thank all of my readers for sticking with me this far. I can never say enough just how much I appreciate all the support and positive reviews. They mean so much to me, and are a driving force! I hope that you guys have enjoyed the journey from start to finish, and I hope to captivate you with all of my other stories. Thank you!

**_

* * *

_**Tobli tapped his wand on the stand to ready the orchestra, and then raised it high into the air. After a few seconds of darting his eyes on the pit, he gave the command. The violinist strummed an upbeat tune, and Yuna turned her head to Paine. Paine twirled her sticks between her fingers and began playing, followed by Tidus strumming powerful chords on his guitar. Rikku's hips swiveled to the beat as her fingers tapped the keys in time with the rest of her friends.

Yuna looked out at the crowd and noticed how quickly they began to bop around to the music. She closed her eyes and let the music carry her away as her body began to move to the upbeat tempo. Tidus watched in awe as she grabbed the sphere mic once again and placed it to her lips. The most exciting part to him, was being able to hear his poem come to life with her angelic voice.

_I go ooh ooh, you go ah ah!  
L-l-l-la - ah l-l-l-la!  
I can la, la, la, l-la, la!  
I wanna, wanna, wanna get, get, get what I want, don't stop._

_Gimme, gimme, gimme what you got (got). Cause I can't wait, wait, wait anym-more, more, more. Don't even talk about the consequence, cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me.  
And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think (think). Cause you're the only one who's on my mind. I'll never let you leave me, I'll try to stop time forever, never wanna hear you say 'goodbye' (Bye, bye...)_

_I feel so untouched and I want you so much that I just can't resist you - it's not enough to say that I miss you!  
I feel so untouched right now. Need you so much somehow I can't forget you - I've gone from the moment I met you!_

As the music quieted a bit, Yuna walked backward a bit. Standing in the middle of her friends, she tilted her head back a bit and closed her eyes.

_Untouched...(Untouched)  
And I need you so much..._

_See you, breathe you - I want to be you.  
Ah l-l-la, ah l-l-la  
You can take, take, t-take, take time to live, live the way you gotta, gotta live your life._

As she continued singing, she side stepped closer to Tidus and leaned in on his shoulder as he continued to jam out on his guitar.

_Gimme, gimme, gimme all of you, you - don't be scared.  
I'll see you through the lonely nights of wanting more, more, more.  
Don't even think about what's right or wrong or wrong or right - cause in the end it's only you and me.  
And no one else is gonna be around to answer all the questions left behind. And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today, you've still got me to hold you up, up - and I'll never let you down! (Down...)_

Yuna walked over toward Rikku as they harmonized another repetitive chorus. The lights on the stage danced around them, and the crowd cheered as loud as their voices allowed them. Wakka had even caught Lulu placing her fingers in her mouth to give a shrill whistle of approval.

_I feel so untouched and I want you so much that I just can't resist you - It's not enough to say that I miss you!  
I feel so untouched right now. Need you so much, somehow I can't forget you - I've gone crazy from the moment I met you!_

_Untouched (Un..)  
Untouched (Untouched)  
Untouched (Un-)  
Untouched (Untouched)_

Yuna walked back over toward Tidus, smiling. She had made sure to include a guitar solo of sorts, just to put him in the spot light. He smirked back at her - aware of her intentions - and leaned his back against hers. Their heads softly touched as she continued to sing, and he strummed away getting into the spirit.

_Untouched (Un-)  
Ah l-l-la, ah l-l-la  
Untouched (Untouched)  
Ah l-l-la, ah l-l-la_

_I feel so untouched and I want you so much that I just can't resist you - It's not enough to say that I miss you!  
I feel so untouched right now. Need you so much, somehow I can forget you - I've gone crazy from the moment I met you!_

As the music started to quiet down, everyone's eyes fixated on two people. Yuna and Tidus straightened out and faced each other. As Rikku backed her on vocals, Yuna held the sphere mic with one hand, and touched Tidus' face with her other hand. He just stared into her eyes, giving his widest boyish grin.

_Untouched (Un-)  
Untouched (Untouched)  
Untouched (Un-)_

The music faded, but the crowd kept cheering. Everyone on stage turned to them and bowed hand in hand. Yuna kept sneaking glances at Tidus and smiling, elated that they had managed to pull it off. After a few more bows, Tidus caught her looking and he winked.

Yuna took a few breaths to calm herself and waited for the audience to quiet down. Once they had, she brought the sphere mic to her lips once again.

"The song we just preformed for you, was a special one. I hope that it connected to you the way it has for me. Once again, I want to thank you all for coming here today and supporting my friends in my absence."

After a few more cheers, Yuna turned on her heels and started making her way off the stage when Tidus grabbed her by the arm gently. As she looked back at him with a puzzled look, he smiled again and took the sphere mic out of her hand and winked.

He was up to something...

"Before you all leave," Tidus started as he drug Yuna back to the front of the stage, "There's a surprise I want everyone to share with us."

Yuna looked at Tidus and then to Rikku and Paine. The two women behind them were giggling and smiling. Yuna's mouth opened and closed like a fish, but she couldn't seem to speak. Tidus grabbed Yuna's hand and turned her to face him.

"Before I continue, we're not all here yet." Tidus chuckled as he turned his head to the crowd, "Lulu, Wakka, Kimhari? Could you guys join us up here on the stage?"

Yuna pushed the sphere mic away from their faces and leaned in closer to Tidus, "What are you doing?"

He watched the rest of the guardians make their way to the stage and stood by Rikku and Paine, "Something I should have done a long time ago."

Tidus nodded his head at all of their friends. Rikku and Paine took their places again and waited patiently for his cue. Lulu, Wakka and Kimarhi took this time to embrace Yuna in a warm loving hug.

"As I said before," Tidus continued trying to sate the crowds curiosity, "My friends and I have put together a special surprise for Yuna, and I wish to share this moment with all of you."

He turned to Yuna once more and grabbed her hand softly, "Yuna, we've been through a lot together over the years. You've taught me so much in a short time, and I'd like to think I've done the same for you. That year we were apart...I felt like I had lost everything. Words couldn't describe how painful it was. This next song...expresses feelings not everyone will understand. The only person who will, is you. But, that's all that really matters to me."

Tidus smiled yet again, and left a very confused Yuna standing with the rest of her guardians as he took his position next to Rikku and Paine. With a small nod in Rikku's direction, she began fingering her keyboard once more in a bittersweet melody.

After a few seconds, the violins followed along softly followed by Paine. On cue, Tidus bursted in with his profound electric guitar.

_You don't remember me, but I remember you.  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you.  
But who can decide what they dream?  
And dream I do._

_I believe in you. I'll give up everything to find you.  
I have to be with you.  
To live,  
To breathe,  
You're taking over me._

_Have you forgotten all I know, and all we have?  
You saw me mourning my love for you, and touched my hand.  
I knew you loved me then._

_I believe in you. I'll give up everything to find you.  
I have to be with you. To live, to breathe.  
You're taking over me._

Yuna stood there leaning against Lulu as the words poured from his lips. Every verse had a meaning, and that's when it hit her. The page from the notebook that had been ripped out. It was Tidus. He had taken it for this reason.

_I look in the mirror and see your face.  
If I look deep enough,  
So many things inside that are just like you are taking over._

_I believe in you...  
I'll give up everything just to find you...  
I have to be with you..._

_To live..._

_To breathe..._

_You're taking over me._

Each time he spoke, her heart grew bigger. Even though her eyes were glazed over with tears, she could still see him as clear as day. Never in her life could she have imagined herself being more in love with him than right now. She found herself unable to breathe as he stepped closer to her slowly.

_I believe in you.  
I'll give up everything just to find you.  
I have to be with you. To live, to breathe.  
You're taking over me._

The music started to die down each line, and before long it was barely audible.

_(Taking over me)_

_You're taking over me._

_(Taking over me)_

_You've taken over me..._

Finally, the music stopped. There was no noise, and the Calm Lands seemed to be still. Tidus was now face to face with Yuna, and the rest had taken steps back. Yuna struggled to remember how to breathe, but before she could, Tidus finally stirred again.

Slipping his guitar off of his neck, he handed it to Paine. Taking Yuna's hand into his, he got down on one knee and pulled out a small box from his pocket. Upon watching him do this, Yuna inhaled sharply and brought her free hand to her mouth and her eyes widened.

"Lady Yuna," Tidus spoke just loud enough for a few people to hear, "Will you marry me?"

As he asked, he opened the box slowly to reveal ring. But this was no ordinary ring. The band was white-gold and slender, but otherwise simple. However, two gems rested at the top. The gems were held up by a design that looked like a pillar of water, and nestled on top rested a sapphire and an emerald.

Yuna whimpered softly and let the tears roll down her cheeks. Tidus pulled the ring out of the box and held it up for her to see. She looked into his eyes, and they seemed to be pleading with her. Yuna knew any second her heart would burst from being overwhelmed with the love she held within it for Tidus.

"Yes..." She whispered, "Of course I'll marry you!"

A tiny smile etched it's way across Tidus' lips and it was only now that he realized he'd been holding his breath. Once he allowed himself to, he slipped the ring onto Yuna's finger and slowly rose up taking her into his arms and twirling her around.

As the two laughed and clung to each other, the crowd erupted once more in rousing cheers. Lulu and Wakka resulted to whistling again; Paine nodded as Rikku jumped up and down squealing. Kimarhi attempted to smile again as he watched the couple before him.

Tidus finally stopped twirling Yuna and just held her in the air. Looking into each others eyes, they became lost in their happiness. After a few minutes, Tidus lowered her slowly catching her lips on the way down. Although Yuna's feet had touched the ground, she was oblivious to the fact. As they drew each other closer to deepen the kiss, their worlds came together as one. A utopia of love that only they knew existed.

* * *

"How bout that? He finally got the guts to ask her!" Jecht laughed.

"Did you doubt him, Jecht?" Braska turned to his former guardian and friend.

"Course not! I just...didn't know he'd ask her this soon, ya know?"

"You underestimate him." Auron mumbled, "He did beat _you_ after all."

"He's my son! Did you expect any less?" Jecht scoffed, "Besides, I _let_ him win!"

"Hmph."

"Don't you '_hmph_' me, Auron!"

Auron turned to Braska and ignored Jecht, "I think they'll do just fine."

Braska nodded in agreement as the other two men walked away. He stood there watching from a distance as everyone celebrated the engagement. As he watched his daughter and soon-to-be son, he smiled.

"You guys did it together. Enjoy your Eternal Calm, Yuna."

* * *

**A/N:** Just need to tie off some loose ends.

Earlier in the story, Tidus had written something for Yuna in her notebook when he returned it to her. The first song, 'Untouched' by the Veronica's, was that poem. She of course added some flavor to it, but she sung that because it had inspired her.

The second song, 'Taking Over Me' by Evanescence, I felt described Tidus' situation when he found out Yuna had come back to Spira. I thought it was a nice little piece to use before he proposed to her. Yes, I know it was sung by Amy Lee who is in fact, a woman, but I decided to set that little fact aside for the greater good.

I really hope you enjoy the ending, and I also hope that you felt it was satisfying :)

Here's to more stories in the future!

Sincerely,

Yunasdestiny


End file.
